


Guerra de familias

by Le_Poulet_kokoro28



Series: Corona de flores [5]
Category: Moana (2016), Strange Magic (2015), Trolls (2016), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Poulet_kokoro28/pseuds/Le_Poulet_kokoro28
Summary: Luego de lidiar con un posible divorcio, Poppy decide que para bajar la tensión de todos seria bueno tomar unas calmadas vacaciones en la casa en la playa del abuelo, salvo que no le aviso a nadie que no serian los únicos en dichas vacaciones, un fin de semana con una casa llena de gente extraña, ¿las familias se harán amigas o se declararan la guerra?
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Series: Corona de flores [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1457737
Comments: 91
Kudos: 9





	1. Día 1

**Author's Note:**

> El reto en esta ocasión era escribir como guion de teatro, es un tanto tedioso, pero creo que se acostumbraran a leerlo asi como yo ya me acostumbre a escribirlo.

Ramón, Poppy y los gemelos tenían pocos minutos de haber llegado a la casa del señor Lombardi, los niños estaban muy excitados, no dejaban de correr de arriba abajo con ropa, lentes, toallas.   
.  
Ramón: Paren de una vez… ¿no aprendieron nada con lo que le paso a su madre? (grito molesto)   
.  
Poppy: Cariño, los niños están felices, déjalos que jueguen, además eso fue solo un simple accidente, ya estoy bien.  
.  
La mujer de cabellos rosados tomo a su esposo por la cintura arrinconándolo contra el refrigerador, lo asecho con la mirada para luego robarle un apasionado beso.  
.  
Ramón: ¿Cómo está tu pierna?   
.  
Poppy: Mucho mejor…y te prometí que jamás en la vida me volvería a caer de las escaleras, ya no va a pasar.   
.  
Ramón: Pero los niños…   
.  
Poppy: Lo sé, pueden caerse, pero creme a mí, todos aprendimos la lección, nadie quiere volver a ver una escena de terror en casa, solo relájate, planee este fin de semana desde hace mucho tiempo.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Planeaste caerte de las escaleras, romperte la pierna para tener días de incapacidad en el trabajo y salir de vacaciones?   
.  
Poppy: Obvio no… el accidente fue solo coincidencia.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Segura?  
.  
Poppy: ¿Crees que me dio gusto rodar por las escaleras?   
.  
Ramón: No, pero te creo capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por estar con nosotros…   
.  
Poppy: Por mis tres hombres rodaría por miles de escaleras. (menciono con voz apasionada mientras se lo susurraba en el oído)   
.  
Ramón: Y nosotros haríamos eso y mucho más por ti… solo, que no vuelva a pasar ¿tu pierna está bien de verdad?   
.  
Poppy: Si, ya no necesito la férula, con que este vendado es más que suficiente y… quiero que quites esa cara de enojado, porque tengo una enorme sorpresa para ustedes.   
.  
Ramón: No Poppy, por favor… dime que no planeaste algo extraño.   
.  
Poppy: No es nada extraño, solo es… como una cita de juegos.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Cómo la cita que me hiciste con Antony?   
.  
Poppy: No tan peligrosa (susurro con odio la mujer) digo… no para nosotros, para los niños.   
.  
Ramón: Oh, la sorpresa es para Blossom y Sage… (menciono relajándose)   
.  
Gemelos: ¿Para nosotros? (apareció el par de la nada asomándose por la barra)  
.  
Poppy: Si para ustedes… en parte (susurro eso ultimo)   
.  
Ramón: ¿Qué quieres decir con “en parte”?   
.  
Poppy: Hay que meter las comida al refrigerador…   
.  
Ramón: Poppy…   
.  
Poppy: Oh, y niños, ¿pueden ayudar a su abuelo con sus cosas?… ya se le hizo tarde para tomar su vuelo.   
.  
Ramón: Poppy…  
.  
Poppy: Cariño, Nube necesita ayuda con sus maletas, recuerda que él también sale de viaje, su luna de miel, ¿puedes imaginarlo?, quien diría que se casaría de un día a otro…   
.  
Ramón: Poppy, ¿me vas a decir que demonios fue los que planeaste?  
.  
Poppy: Nene, si te lo digo ya no sería una sorpresa, ahora, ayuda a Nube, yo me encargo de la comida.   
.  
Ramón: Esta bien, pero si sales con alguna de tus ideas nefastas, te juro que me regreso a casa apenas me…   
.  
Nube: Hermano, relájate, las ideas de Poppy son siempre las mejores… excepto por esa cita entre tú y ese modelo, ¿En que pensabas rosadita? ¿Le pusiste a tu esposo en charola de plata?  
.  
Ramón: (susurrando) No alimentos sus celos, esta algo sensible desde eso…   
.  
Poppy: No tengo ningún problema, es más, lo que paso entre ellos me curo de sentir celos, puedo decir con toda certeza que ya no me preocupo, incluso Antony y yo somos amigos.   
.  
Nube: (susurrando) ¿Eso es verdad?   
.  
Ramón: (susurrando) No lo sé, ya no arma escandalo como antes, pero ahora actúa muy raro de vez en cuando, no podría decir que se pone celosa, pero…   
.  
Poppy: ¿Qué murmuran?   
.  
Ramón y Nube: Nada…   
.  
Nube: Bueno, yo tengo que irme (menciona tomando sus maletas) Hermano, ahora entiendo por lo que pasaste, creo que ya podré hablar contigo sobre estos temas de “compromiso” y “matrimonio”, aunque creo que tú serás el que me dará consejos.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Estarás bien? Digo, es un gran cambio, te casa, vas de luna de miel y te mudas de casa casi al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo lo está tomando Papá?   
.  
Señor Lombardi: ¿Cómo lo tomo? Gracias a Dios, pensé que Nube jamás saldría de esta casa.   
.  
Nube: ¡Papá!   
.  
Señor Lombardi: Vamos, ya era hora de que volaras del nido, de hecho, ya te estabas tardando, incluso pensé en lanzarte varias veces.   
.  
Nube: ¿Quiere decir que no me extrañaras? (pregunto muy ofendido)   
.  
Señor Lombardi: ¿Extrañarte? Vivirás en la casa de alado, solo son 15 metros de separación.   
.  
Nube: Pero son los 15 metros más dolorosos y grandes que un hijo puede tener de su padre… (hablo con tono dramático)  
.  
Ramón: Su taxi llego, salgan de una vez o perderán sus vuelos.  
.  
Señor Lombardi: Claro, Hijo, cuida de la casa mientras no estoy.  
.   
Ramón: Lo hare, suerte en tus conferencias.   
.  
Señor Lombardi: Gracias, hasta luego a todos (dijo apresurándose a salir)   
.  
Poppy y los gemelos: ¡Adiós!  
.  
Nube: Hermano, solo relájate, disfruta de este fin de semana familiar.  
.  
Ramón: Lo hare, y tu trata de no ser tan irritante o tu esposa te dará el divorcio apenas pises el aeropuerto.   
.  
Nube: Eso no pasara, ella y yo nos amamos, cuida a la rosadita y trata de no dejarla “rosadita” de tu sabes dónde.   
.  
Ramón: Lárgate maldito pervertido.   
.  
Poppy: Hasta luego Nube.  
.  
Nube: Adiós Poppy, y chica… ayuda a relajar a mi hermanito (dijo haciendo movimientos insinuantes con la cadera)   
.  
Poppy: Sabes que lo hare…   
.  
Ramón: ¡POPPY!   
.  
Blossom y Sage salieron corriendo para darle un fuerte abrazo a su Tío.   
.  
Gemelos: te vamos a extrañar, vuelve pronto.   
.  
Señor Lombardi: Un momento, a mí no me dieron un abrazo de despedida. (dijo extendiendo los brazos)   
.  
Gemelos: (se lanzan sobre él y lo abrazan con fuerza) Te queremos abuelo.   
.  
Señor Lombardi: Y yo a ustedes.   
.  
Tras la despedida todos entraron de nuevo a la casa, aquella vieja mansión de toques góticos seria completamente suya por ese fin de semana, jueves, viernes, sábado y domingo. Ya acomodados los niños comenzaron a hacer un álbum de recortes con las cosas que planeaban hacer, el par tenía invadida la mesa de la sala con todo tipo de materiales, Poppy y Ramón los veían gustosos acurrucados en el sofá mientras bebían un poco de té helado. Aquella breve escena fue del placer más grato para el hombre, una tranquila tarde, su esposa, que normalmente no paraba de hacer actividades, dormitando entre sus brazos, sus hijos realizando una actividad cero peligrosa y al alcance de su vista, Ramón inhalo profundamente para luego soltar un suspiro de satisfacción, si todo sería como hasta ese instante, podría decir con sinceridad que eran las mejores vacaciones que habían tenido. Más equivocado no pudo estar, pues no pasaron ni 15 minutos cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta. Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, Poppy tenía una sonrisa misteriosa, Blossom y Sage estaban desconcertados, estaban seguros que no esperaban a nadie, Ramón pensó de inmediato que su padre o su hermano habían olvidado algo y que por ello habían regresado.   
.  
Poppy: Yo abro. (cantó contenta)   
.  
Ramón: No, yo lo hago, tu sigue sentada (Ramón sobreprotegía a Poppy más de lo normal por su herida en la pierna, ella solía decir que ya no le dolía, pero él sabía que era demasiado pronto para hablar, en ocasiones la veía cojear y más cuando se levantaba de estar un buen rato en reposo)   
.  
El hombre se apresuró al escuchar que el timbre de la puerta no cesaba.  
.  
Ramón: Te oí las primeras mil veces Nube… (se quejó amargamente) Bien, ¿Qué se te olvido esta vez?   
.  
Pregunto al abrir la puerta, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a un hombre muy alto, tan alto y ancho que tapaba casi toda la puerta de entrada, tenía puestas unas bermudas verdes con una camisa de botones abierta color blanco, su tez morena se veía realzada con los tatuajes que llenaba en su pecho y cuello, sus cabellos rizados estaban cuidadosamente peinados en una elegante cebolleta. Ramón lo veía casi en estado de shock, parecía un gigante, le sacaba muchos centímetros de diferencia, estaba seguro que ese sujeto medía fácilmente más de dos metros.   
.  
Ramón: (saliendo del shock) Perdón… ¿A quién busca?   
.  
Desconocido: ¿El señor Lombardi?   
.  
Ramón: Lo siento, acaba de salir de viaje, si hubiera llegado unos minutos antes lo hubiera alcanzado.  
.  
Poppy: Cariño, Creo que se refiere a ti.   
.  
Ramón: ¿A mí? Pero yo no…  
.  
Gemelos: ¿Señor Maui?   
.  
Ramón: ¿Lo conocen?   
.  
Maui: Ya les dije que solo me digan “el grandioso Maui”. (hablo mientras pasaba cargando un par de maletas en sus hombros, Ramón se hizo a un lado, un tanto molesto de lo despreocupado que entro el hombre sin siquiera pedirle permiso)   
.  
Mujer: Lamento tanto que mi esposo no saludara… Hola, mi nombre es Moana, mi esposo Maui (dijo señalando al hombre que estaba hablando con los gemelos) y Kana, mi hijo.   
.  
Kana: Hola… Soy Kana (dijo algo nervioso) bueno, ya lo sabe porque se lo acaba de decir mi mamá, pero creo que es apropiado que yo me presente y…   
.  
Moana: Cariño, más despacio…   
.  
Kana: Lo siento, es solo que Blossom y Sage me cuentan tantas cosas sobre usted, me dijeron que usted practica surf y yo adoro el surf, bueno, no lo practico porque no sé cómo, pero ellos me dijeron que usted… podría enseñarme. (menciono con tono apenado al ver el rostro severo de Ramón que solo lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más extraña que hubiera visto en la vida)   
.  
Poppy: Vamos, entren… (los invito a la sala) Ramón (susurro solo para él) Quita esa cara, es solo un niño y por lo que veo está muy emocionado en conocerte, no le des una mala impresión.   
.  
Ramón: (hablando en susurros para ella) Poppy ¿Qué está pasando? Quiero que me lo expliques ahora o me iré a casa en este mismo instante.   
.  
Poppy: (hablando con las personas en la sala) Tomen asiento, en un momento vamos, (Poppy llevo a su esposo a una esquina para tener una charla privada) Ramón, lamento tanto lo que le hice a los niños con todo lo que paso con los Petrov, quería redimir eso, y cuando me dijiste que casi no veían a sus verdaderos amigos, pensé que si pasaban un fin de semana con todos ellos pues… olvidarían el trago amargo.   
.  
Ramón: Ósea que los invitaste a todos.   
.  
Poppy: Si, a Kana, Suset, Crystal, Mathew y Betsy… y todos dijeron que si.   
.  
Ramón: Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué seremos niñeros todo el fin de semana? (pregunto bastante molesto)   
.  
Poppy: No, como crees, cada quien cuidara a los suyo.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Cada quién?   
.  
Poppy: Si, también invite a sus padres.   
.  
Ramón: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Le viste cara de hotel a la casa de mi padre?   
.  
Poppy: No, pero si es bastante grande, además a tu padre no le importo cuando se la pedí.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Él sabía de esto?   
.  
Poppy: Claro que si, piensa lo mismo que yo… necesitas amigos (dijo con pena) y solo en casa no los vas a encontrar, tal vez puedas congeniar con alguno de ellos.  
.  
Ramón: Pues con el mastodonte relleno de ego creo que no. (menciono mientras veía con desprecio al hombre y como este alardeaba con sus hijos)   
.  
Poppy: Vamos, dale una oportunidad, conozcamos a Maui y Moana antes de que lleguen los demás.   
.  
Ramón: Esta bien, pero quiero que entiendas que no estoy para nada feliz con esto.   
.  
Poppy: Si, ya lo sé. (Menciono un tanto decaída al ver que su esposo estaba algo tenso, parte de ese fin de semana era para que él también se divirtiera, la doctora le había dicho “cero estrés” y viendo cómo iban las cosas tal vez Ramón no se la pasaría tan bien)  
.  
La pareja regreso a la sala y de manera alegre Poppy se dirigió a los visitantes.   
.  
Poppy: Hola, me presento, Soy Poppy Lombardi la madre de Blossom y Sage, es un enorme gusto conocerlos. (dijo tomando asiento) ya conocen a mis hijos, me imagino.   
.  
Moana: Claro, van de visita una vez al mes, los lleva Nube a Mo Tu Nui.


	2. capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al inicio de verdad fue difícil escribir tipo "rayita" pero al final fue conveniente por todos los personajes que convergen al mismo tiempo, sino estaria como el señor de los anillos donde no sabes donde estan y quien fue el que hizo tal cosa con 13 personajes en accion en la misma escena XD

Maui: Agradable sujeto, ¿Dónde está?   
Ramón: De luna de miel, se casó de improviso y salió esta mañana junto con mi padre.   
Maui: Esa es una mala noticia, ahora con quien me reiré de este par de traviesos. (dijo mientras revolvía la cabellera de los gemelos)   
Ramón: ¿Disculpa?   
Poppy: ¡Vamos a conocernos! No soy mucho de ir a juntas de la escuela, pero la directora me dijo que debía de poner atención de quienes eran los amigos de mis hijos y sus familias, lamentablemente no puedo decir que he sido una buena madre los últimos meses… o una buena esposa. (dijo mirando con culpabilidad a Ramón, quien se dio cuenta hasta ese momento que ese era el sentimiento que la hacía actuar extraña desde días atrás, la mujer suspiro y retomo el contacto visual con los invitados) Por eso pasemos juntos el mejor fin de semana de la historia.   
.  
Los gemelos gritaron emocionados, mientras que la familia de tez morena, solo intercambiaban sonrisas.   
.  
Poppy: Ramón, ¿Tu ya conocías a Kana, cierto?  
Ramón: Solo de vista, de cuando recojo a Blossom y Sage del campamento. También por lo que ellos me cuentan. (dijo sin ninguna emoción con los brazos cruzados)  
Poppy: Kana, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo conociste a nuestros hijos?   
Kana: Pues fue una coincidencia, mi padre me había llevado a nadar al arrecife luego de nuestro entrenamiento…   
Maui: Y que entrenamiento, ese día rompiste tu propio récord.   
Moana: Déjalo contar la historia.   
Maui: Claro, ya no interrumpo, solo repite eso, “Mi asombroso padre me llevo a nadar al arrecife porque rompí mi propio récord” después de eso, continua.   
Kana: Si… bueno, y mientras nadaba yo…   
Kana se detuvo de golpe, los gemelos estaban detrás del sofá donde estaban sus padres haciendo señas de que no siguiera hablando, Moana y Maui que también los veían solo hacían caras de extrañeza, Ramón al notar eso volteo para verlos fingir que todo está bien, reconocía al instante cuando los dos trataban de ocultar algo.   
Poppy: síguenos contando Kana, ¿Qué paso después?   
Ramón: Si, queremos saber que paso… (dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima al par que ya no pudo advertir a su amigo)  
Kana: Ok… nadaba en el arrecife como premio porque, mi asombroso padre me ayudo a romper mi propio record (dijo mientras veía a su progenitor llenarse de orgullo y a su madre rodar los ojos por el ego de su esposo) cuando vi lo que creí era un alga de color muy extraño.   
Poppy: ¿Un alga? ¿Y que tiene que ver todo eso con Blossom y Sage?   
Kana: Es que resulto que no era un alga, si no sus cabellos y note de inmediato que estaba en apuros porque Blossom tenía atorado su pie en un coral y Sage no lograba ayudarlo a salir y…   
Maui: Y mi hijo actuó como todo un héroe, igual que su padre, salvo heroicamente a tu hijo de morir ahogado y ayudo a ambos a salir a la superficie. (termino de narrar la historia el hombre con mucho orgullo)   
Kana: En realidad solo ayude a Blossom, Sage nado solo a la superficie.   
La pareja de cabellera colorida está en shock, tenían los ojos bien abiertos y no decían absolutamente nada.   
Kana: ¿Dije algo malo? (pregunto preocupado de haber dicho algo que molestara a los padres de sus amigos, pero estos ya no estaban en la sala, se escurrían de manera silenciosa por las escaleras)   
Ramón: Oh no, tu historia me pareció muy interesante, sobre todo por una cosa ¡BLOSSOM Y SAGE TIENEN PROHIBIDO NADAR EN MAR ABIRTO! (grito para salir corriendo tras el par que ya iba a la mitad de las escaleras.   
Poppy: ¡RAMÓN! ¡NO LES HAGAS NADA, ELLOS NO TIENE LA CULPA! (grito su esposa desde abajo, eso hizo que Ramón se detuviera y regresara al piso de abajo) Mira, ellos no tomaron el yate y lo condujeron hasta mar abierto, te aseguro que no fue su idea.   
Ramón: Claro que no… pero yo sé de quién. (Ramón tomo el teléfono de casa y marco, en la otra línea estaba Nube)   
Nube: ¿Tan pronto me extrañas que ya me estás hablando?   
Ramón: Escúchame bien maldito hijo de…   
Poppy: ¡RAMÓN!   
Ramón: Cuando pises Cloud City te matare, te picare en pedazos y le daré de comer a los peces con tu miserable cuerpo.   
Nube: ¿Te enteraste que llevaba a tus hijos a nadar a mar abierto, cierto?   
Ramón: ¿Nadaban en mar abierto? Pensé que solo los llevaste al arrecife. (confeso preocupado)   
Nube: Cada que los llevaba a Mo Tu Nui, es un largo camino, a veces paraba a descansar, pero oye, los cuidaba bien… (confeso tranquilo)  
Ramón: ¿Fue más de una vez? Dejarlos nadar solos en el arrecife cuando no conocían el lugar no es cuidarlos Nube… ¿Sabes que? Algún día tendrás hijos y cuando lo hagas te repetiré todos los días todo lo que los pueden matarlos.   
Nube: Hermano, tu exageras.   
Ramón: Ya lo veras, todos nos preocupamos por diferentes cosas, y cuando sepa que es lo que te asusta, te lo repetiré todos los días y sabrás lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.   
Nube: No creo que eso pase, pero si creer en eso te relaja y te hace sonreír está bien, tengo que colgar, mi vuelo esta por empezar, nos vemos el domingo.   
.  
La llamada se cortó, parecía que Ramón tendría un ataque del enojo, pero respiro hondo al recordar que había invitados.   
.  
Poppy: Siento tanto este espectáculo, es que de verdad… ambos, (dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ramón en señal de que lo apoyaba) creemos que no deben de nadar solos en el mar sin una buena supervisión.   
Ramón: Nos mintieron. (dijo con tono molesto, pero moderado)   
Poppy: Hablamos después de esto, y si quieres castigarlos que no sea ahora (le susurro a su esposo) Bueno, Kana… te agradecemos por contarnos eso, fuiste muy sincero, eso es de admirar.   
Ramón: Si… aunque de seguro no nos habrías dicho si ellos te lo pedían.   
Poppy: ¡Ramón! (le regaño mientras le hacia una seña de que tomara de nuevo asiento, el hombre que permanecía de pie con los brazos cruzados solo rodo los ojos, soltó un suspiro y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, alguien llamo a la puerta)  
Ramón fue a atender pues Poppy había renovado la charla con los padres de Kana, quienes se sentían muy apenados por desconocer de la prohibición.  
Moana: Se los aseguro, si hubiéramos estado enterados, nosotros hubiéramos venido a Cloud City para que los niños jugaran.   
Poppy: No se preocupen, es un pequeño mal entendido entre Ramón y su hermano.   
.  
“Un pequeño mal entendió” Negó con la cabeza al escuchar esa frase, como odiaba que su esposa minimizara sus preocupaciones, y los niños, Blossom y Sage estarían castigados hasta que se graduaran de la universidad si es que sobrevivían a la nueva rutina de ejercicios que les pondría. Giro la perilla y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una cara conocida.   
.  
Ramón: Hola Sarah (saludo con cierto tono de agrado, pues no es que fuera su mejor amiga, tampoco la podría llamar “amiga” como tal, en dado caso era una agradable conocida)   
Sarah: Hola Ramón, siempre es un gusto volverte a ver. (saludo con una sonrisa amable)  
Crystal: Buen día señor Ramón. (la pequeña niña de risos perfectos hizo una leve reverencia con su bello vestido satinado, como de costumbre, la menor parecía que asistiría a una fiesta elegante, zapatos con adornos exuberantes, una tiara en su cabello, guantes de seda, Ramón no comprendía como la madre, que vestía de forma sencilla, permitía que su hija fuera tan exagerada, pero al ver la figura que venía detrás de ellas entendió todo)  
Sarah: Permite presentarte a mi esposo, Ramón, él es Jareth.   
.  
El hombre era ligeramente más alto que él, tenía un desordenado cabello liso de un rubio platinado, sus ropas eran finas, cada dedo de sus manos portaba un ostentoso anillo y su cutis, Ramón juraría que tenía maquillaje, era demasiado perfecto para ser real.   
.  
Jareth: Tú debes ser el esposo de Poppy, mi pequeño botón de flor, ¿Dónde está esa chiquilla encantadora?   
.  
Al escucharlo hablar Poppy se levantó del asiento de un brinco y fue corriendo a los brazos del hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta.   
.  
Poppy: ¡JARETH! Dios… viniste, pensé que no podría.   
Jareth: Eso pensé yo también, pero mi princesa me insistió tanto que no le pude decir que no, ¿con que esta es la casa de tu suegro? Es bastante acogedora, una bonita choza para un fin de semana.   
Ramón: Perdón… ¿Qué dijiste? (pregunto totalmente desubicado)   
Poppy: Solo bromea… Vamos, entren. Crystal, Kana… Vayan a buscar a Blossom y Sage arriba, seguro que se escondieron, díganles que todo está bien, Sarah ¿Qué esperas? (la cuestiono al ver que los dos niños subían por las escaleras)   
Sarah: Oh… las maletas… (para ser solo un fin de semana, la familia había viajado con muchas valijas)   
Poppy: No se preocupen por ellas, Ramón las va a subir.   
Ramón: ¿Qué yo que? (pregunto sorprendido)   
Poppy: Vamos, se hospitalario, ya armaste un show, no hagas otro (le dijo en un susurro cargado de bastante enojo)   
Ramón: Yo no voy a… (pero no pudo terminar pues Jareth le comenzó a poner las valijas en los brazos)   
Jareth: Excelente idea Poppy, que tu esposo se encargue de la acomodación, al fin que conoce mejor esta casona vieja.   
Poppy: Si, él sabe… no te preocupes, le puse los nombres a las habitaciones de todos, la de los niños es la más grande, todos ellos dormirán ahí.   
Ramón: ¡Poppy! (decía con dificultad mientras trataba de verla)   
Poppy: Vamos, no te tardes para que puedas socializar con todos.   
.  
En contra de su voluntad subió cada una de las maletas, cuando ya estaba por terminar, llevando la más grande y pesada a donde la recién llegada pareja dormiría, escucho risas al fondo del pasillo, Blossom y Sage reían junto con Crystal y Kana, hace mucho que no los escuchaba hacerlo, eran tan encantadoras como la de su madre, por lo que dejo escapar otro de sus ya rutinarios suspiros de hartazgo, no los regañaría, Poppy tenía razón, no solo ellos necesitaban relajarse, también los niños. Luego presto toda su atención a los ecos de las voces que venían de abajo, la casa de su padre estaba llena de desconocidos, jamás se había sentido cómodo en ese tipo de “fiestas” y esta no era la excepción, deseaba tanto que su esposa no hubiera hecho esa sorpresa. Entre sus pensares de si bajar o no, los sonidos de pasos llamaron su atención.   
.  
Gemelos: Papá, queremos disculparnos. (dijeron mientras extendían sus brazos para darle un abrazo, pero de forma cortante Ramón los rechazo)   
Ramón: No me toquen, no quiero saber nada del tema, no quiero que me lo recuerden y no quiero que se metan en más problemas. (les dijo bastante enojado)   
.  
Los gemelos solo se encorvaron muy apenados.   
.  
Blossom: Es que… de verdad lo sentimos.   
Ramón: No, no lo sienten, aun… porque cuando lleguemos a casa…   
Kana: Nunca hicimos nada peligroso. (interrumpió el niño tratando de ayudar a sus amigos) Lo siento, no era mi intención ser grosero… pero mi madre nos cuidaba mientras mi padre y el señor Nube se iban a pasear.   
Ramón: Ah… ¿Enserio? (pregunto con su clásico tono sarcástico) ¿Y cómo sé que puedo confiar en lo que dices?  
Kana: Bueno… yo…   
Crystal: Estoy lista para ir a la playa. (Dijo la niña que había dejado algunas joyas en el cuarto)  
Ramón la miro de pies a cabeza y cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para decirle a la pequeña porque no podía salir así a la playa, una voz lo interrumpió.   
Kana: Crystal, no puedes llevar ese atuendo, ¿recuerdas lo que paso con tus guantes y vestido en el campamento cuando fuimos de excursión?   
Crystal: Se llenaron de lodo, fue horrible, eran mis mejores guantes. (comento lamentando lo sucedido)  
Kana: En la playa hay mucha arena… (hablo como si se lo dirigiera a un niño pequeño)  
Blossom: No se lo digas como si no supiera. (se quejó el mayor de los gemelos)   
Sage: Pues parece que no lo sabe. (le susurro a su hermano recibiendo como contestación un codazo que solo lo hizo reír)   
Crystal: Se que hay arena en la playa, es solo que yo no me pienso ensuciar.   
Kana: Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar como si te creyera tonta, es solo que cuido a los niños pequeños de mi isla y se me quedo esa idea… (Eso hizo captar la atención de Ramón de inmediato) sé que no te piensas ensuciar, pero seguro que luego querrás jugar con nosotros como paso en el campamento, creo que sería más cómodo para ti que de una vez estuvieras lista, solo usa algo más sencillo.   
Crystal: Pero este es uno de mis trajes más sencillos. (la niña medito un rato y luego dijo un tanto desanimada) Me quitare algunas cosas ¿Podrían esperarme?   
Los niños: ¡Claro!   
.  
Ramón vio con mayor detenimiento a Kana, su padre sin duda era una copia barata de su hermano con esteroides y un ego inflado, pero su madre se veía muy centrada, no podía simplemente juzgarlo por lo que hizo su hermano, Poppy nuevamente tenía razón, el niño no tenía la culpa de haber conocido a Blossom y Sage en esas circunstancias, y de igual manera Nube los hubiera seguido llevando a nadar a mar abierto fueran amigos o no. De cualquier forma, él no era del tipo de personas que pedían disculpas y mucho menos de las que dan su visto bueno a alguien con el que han tratado en pocas ocasiones. Kana tendría que ganarse su aceptación si quería que le enseñara a surfear.   
.  
Blossom: Papá…  
Ramón: Ya les dije que no quiero oír nada del tema…   
Sage: ¿Estás enojado?   
Ramón: ¿Y tú que crees?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No soy fan de esta forma de escribir, de hecho, varias veces tuve que corregir porque estaba escribiendo de una forma normal, y tambien por el nombre de "Crystal" al inicio lo puse asi por una amiga que se llamaba de esa manera, (y porque me sonaba con las esferas de cristal de Jareth) y la razón de que se escriba con "y" y no con "i" era porque así fue registrada, pero más adelante lo cambio por "i" porque me causaba estrés verlo escrito.


	3. capitulo 3

La niña volvió a aparecer por el pasillo sin medias, tenía puestas unas lindas sandalias, tampoco traía la tiara de su cabeza ni sus guantes, finalmente dijo.   
.  
Crystal: ¿Me da permiso de tomar una toalla y una sombrilla de mi maleta? (le pregunto con mucha cortesía a Ramón)  
.  
Ramón: Claro. (respondió dejándola pasar al cuarto, Poppy le había dicho que dejara la maleta de los niños en la habitación grande, pero él no era el botones de un hotel para saber de quién era cada una)  
.  
Tras tomar las cosas el grupo de niños comenzó a bajar las escaleras.  
.  
Ramón: No hagan travesuras (ordeno con bastante recelo)   
.  
Gemelos: No lo haremos (contestaron bastante heridos por el tono de su voz)   
.  
Ramón se quedó un momento más en el pasillo, realmente no deseaba bajar, si así era como iba a ser todo, él haciéndola de criada y su esposa divirtiéndose, prefería guardar distancia de todo aquello. Comenzó a bajar con bastante lentitud cada escalón, cuando iba a llegar al final escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta.   
.  
Poppy: Yo voy. (grito mientras se levantaba)   
.  
Ramón: Olvídalo, yo estoy más cerca. (fue directo al portal, suspiro de nuevo y abrió la puerta) Hola… (saludo sin mucho entusiasmo a una mujer de cabellos castaños que tenía una cara de pocos amigos, pero prefería mil veces su rostro al del hombre que la acompañaba, más alto que él, pero no tanto como Maui, y sin duda más delgado, tenía cara de ser un jefe mafioso, la pareja de aspecto rudo vestida de cuero apretado, esa moda típica de motocicletas y bares, por un momento pensó que eran amigos de su padre, del club de motociclistas, pero de la nada sintió un agarre fuerte del cuello que casi lo deja sin aire)   
.  
Suset: Hola señor Ramón… (grito fuerte)  
.  
Ramón: ¿Suset?... (la niña se le colgaba por donde pudiera, del cuello, los hombros, los brazos, la cintura) ¿Quiénes son uste…? (Ramón sostuvo a la inquieta niña en sus brazos, desconcertado veía al par)   
.  
Suset: Es mi mami Marianne y mi papito lindo precioso Bog.   
.  
Bog: Solo Papá cielo… (al hombre parecía que no le gustaba los diminutivos)   
.  
Ramón tenía una ligera cara de espanto, la presencia de los dos le parecía un mal chiste, que él supiera Poppy no había hecho las paces con Marianne, y la única vez que la vio fue en su boda donde solo hizo acto de presencia por educación y su esposa la había invitado por el protocolo.   
.  
Ramón: Es un… ¿placer? Que estén ustedes aquí, pero… ¿no será que Poppy invitara a Dow? (se atrevió a preguntar)   
.  
Suset: La tía Dow está de vacaciones con el tío Sunny y nadie podía traerme.   
.  
Marianne: Créeme, si pudiera me hubiera saltado el espectáculo de “flores y abrazos y brillantina”. (menciono con fingida voz infantil)  
Eso casi le saca una sonrisa a Ramón, pero se contuvo al pensar que cara pondría Poppy cuando se diera cuenta que la persona menos deseada había ido a la reunión.   
.  
Marianne: ¿Y que? ¿Nos vas a invitar a pasar o..?   
.  
Ramón: Si, claro… (bajo a Suset y le dijo) Los demás están afuera jugando.   
.  
Suset: Genial (grito la niña que salió disparada, sorteando a cada adulto en la sala y saliendo por la puerta de atrás)  
.  
Ramón: Denme sus maletas, yo las llevo a su cuarto.   
.  
Bog: Gracias, pero solo dime por donde, yo las subo.   
.  
Poppy: Ramón, llego Dow… (hubo un breve momento de silencio cuando las dos mujeres se vieron frente a frente)   
.  
Ramón: Bog… ¿Por qué no me sigues? Te enseñare en donde dormirán.   
.  
Bog: Eres muy amable, espero no causemos muchas… molestias.   
.  
Los dos hombres desaparecieron por las escaleras.  
.  
Poppy: Hola Marianne. (saludo, bastante molesta)   
.  
Marianne: ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos? Poppy.   
.  
Un ambiente pesado se había formado en el pasillo donde ellas estaban, acompañado de una batalla de miradas asesinas. Bog y Ramón no tardaron tanto, ambos lamentaban eso, pues estaban a la mitad de ese silencioso enfrentamiento.   
.  
Poppy: Pasaron muchos años desde el campamento… (al fin le respondió)  
.  
Marianne: Eso es muy atrás, nos vimos después, ¿no lo recuerdas? En tu boda, fue algo apresurada ¿no lo crees? Aunque lo entiendo, si te comes la torta antes de la fiesta… (la mujer tenía una sonrisa de victoria, mientras los dos hombres en las escaleras solo se encogían de hombros)   
.  
Bog: No lo dice enserio… (le susurro a Ramón)   
.  
Ramón: No… descuida, entiendo su punto. (pues amaba a sus hijos, pero era obvio que no habían sido debidamente planeados)   
.  
Poppy: Claro, muy clásico de ti Marianne, de ver los defectos de los demás antes que los tuyos, tal vez no seguí las reglas de cómo se deben de hacer las cosas, fui madre antes que esposa, pero al menos a mí no engañaba mi novio. (respondió con tono burlón)  
.  
Marianne: AAAAHHHGGG!!! Ahora si te mato… (Dijo mientras corría hacia Poppy)  
.  
Ni Ramón ni Bog supieron cómo reaccionar, ¿Qué hacer? Se quedaron petrificados sin creer en lo que se avecinaba, cuando una voz detuvo el ataque.   
.  
Jareth: Me pareció oír la encantadora voz de Marianne.   
.  
Marianne: Gracias a Dios, Jareth… estas aquí. (dijo soltando un suspiro y dándole un agradable abrazo)  
.  
Jareth: Estoy feliz, las dos alcaldesas… perdón, tres (menciono mientras hacía un ademan con la mano en dirección a Moana) más bellas de toda esta región están presentes, cualquier hombre me tendría envidia.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Disculpa?   
.  
Jareth: (ignorando a Ramón) Y vean quien está escondido en las escaleras, ¿Bog? No le pudiste ganar el puesto de alcalde este año a tu esposa ¿Cierto?   
.  
Bog: Me temo que no, que gusto verte aquí. (respondió el hombre con un extraño saludo secreto)   
.  
Jareth: Niñas, no debemos discutir, Poppy organizo este increíble fin de semana para conocernos mejor y que nuestros hijos e hijas disfruten de unas breves vacaciones.   
.  
Maui: See… el afeminado tiene razón.   
.  
Jareth: Regordete hombre, podría no interrumpirme, gracias.   
.  
Maui: ¿Cómo me llamaste?   
.  
Moana: Maui, compórtate.   
.  
Jareth: Vayamos todos a la sala y hablemos mejor sobre que haremos.   
.  
Marianne tomo el brazo de Jareth, mientras que Poppy imito la acción, pero del lado contrario, Bog parecía contento al ver que él estaba ahí. Tal vez era imaginación de Ramón, pero ahora había dos egocentristas en la sala, no estaba nada deseoso de unirse al grupo, porque de alguna manera, se sentía excluido, totalmente fuera de lugar, todos parecían llevarse bien de la nada; aun al pie de la escalera, dudando en si ir a ver a los niños o tomar un asiento, escucho otra llamada en la puerta. Se apresuro en abrir, aunque los ruidos fueran solo toques amables. Era una pareja, un hombre alto con cabellos pelirrojos y una mujer de cabellos grises platinados estaban parados bien derechos.  
.  
Judy: Oficial Judy Hopps reportándose al llamado. (dijo con tono orgulloso)   
.  
Ramón: Lo siento, nosotros no llamamos a ningún…   
.  
Nick: Solo bromea, hoy venimos de civiles. (dijo el hombre con tono amable) Mucho gusto, soy Nick Wilde, esta dama de aquí, mi esposa, quien conservo su nombre de soltera.   
.  
Judy: Se que lo adoras.   
.  
Nick: Claro que si zanahorias.   
.  
Judy: Recibimos una invitación para nuestros hijos Betsy y Mathew sobre pasar un fin de semana en la playa y nos comunicamos con “Poppy” la madre de Blossom y Sage, ¿es esta la casa? (la mujer hablaba como si estuviera en algún tipo investigación)   
.  
Ramón: Así es, esta es la casa, los demás niños bajaron a la playa a jugar y… tal vez ustedes quieran entrar y reunirse con los demás (Ramón estaba confundido, no sabía con que tono hablarle)  
.  
Betsy: Vamos, ya ven…quiero jugar con los demás, no seas miedoso. (le decía una niña con trenzas a un niño que no soltaba un pequeño libro)   
.  
Mathew: No quiero, es una casa llena de extraños.   
.  
Betsy: No, Mamá dijo que solo seremos los de siempre, ya sabes, Blossom, Sage, Kana, Crystal y Suset…   
.  
Mathew: ¿Ellos están aquí? (pregunto entusiasmado)   
.  
Ramón: Si… todos están afuera. (fue amor a primera vista, Ramón quedo flechado por los pequeños, en el instante en que los vio le recordaron a su inquieto par de años atrás, no es que se llevaran por mucho, una diferencia de dos años no es tanta, es que los mellizos tenían ese andar casi idéntico a los suyos)  
.  
Al ver al hombre ambos infantes se asustaron y se escondieron detrás de su madre, cosa que le provocó aún más ternura.   
.  
Judy: Lo siento, son un tanto tímidos.   
.  
Ramón: Descuida, pase por lo mismo con Blossom y Sage.   
.  
Judy: Oh… entonces tú eres su padre, es un gusto. (dijo extendiendo su mano)  
.  
Ramón: Igualmente (La saludo para luego hacer lo mismo con Nick) Pasen, ya todos llegaron.  
.  
La pareja camino de manera lenta, pues lo mellizos se metían entre ambos escondiéndose de la mirada de Ramón. El hombre al notarlo no pudo evitar sonreír, pero todo cambio cuando regreso su vista a grupo de la sala, rodo los ojos y dejo escapar un leve suspiro, realmente no quería ir, hablaban de comidas, juegos, ropa, reuniones o cosas del pasado, en nada de eso encajaba, luego poso su mirar en la pareja que le daba indicaciones a sus hijos desde la puerta, ellos parecían estar en las misma que él, pero claro que no era así, Nick tenía un carisma que rápidamente capto la atención del grupo y Judy le secundaba de una manera maravillosa, ambos tan coordinados terminaban las frases del otro.   
.  
Finalmente, tras meditarlo, decidió que sería mejor ir con los niños, diez adultos en una sala y nadie poniéndoles la debida atención, alguien del grupo debía de preocuparse. Salió por la puerta de atrás y miro a todos los infantes desde la escalinata, parecían tener algún tipo de discusión.   
.  
Gemelos: ¡Nosotros jugaremos juntos! (le gritaron a Suset)   
.  
Suset: Ustedes dos siempre juegan juntos y siempre ganan… no es justo.   
.  
Gemelos: No es nuestra culpa que no puedan contra nosotros.   
.  
Mathew: Yo quiero jugar con Blossom. (susurro el niño de manera casi imperceptible)   
.  
Betsy: Deja de murmurar cosas, nadie te oye…Suset, ¿Por qué no jugamos tú y yo juntas? Me aburro de jugar con mi hermano.   
.  
Mathew: ¿Porque eres mala conmigo?   
.  
Betsy: No lo soy, estoy aburrida, siempre llevas esas tontas cosas… ¿Por qué traes ese tonto libro?   
.  
Mathew: Es mi libro favorito… no es tonto. (Dijo haciéndose bolita a un lado de Cristal)   
.  
Betsy: Es el libro más tonto que he visto… y a nadie le interesa.   
.  
Cristal: ¿Podría ver tu libro?   
.  
Mathew: Promete no burlarte… (dijo para mostrarle solo la portada y volverlo a abrazar)   
.  
Cristal: (con una enorme sonrisa) Es un libro encantador y además uno de mis favoritos también.   
.  
Mathew: ¿Enserio?   
.  
Cristal: Si, lo amo.   
.  
Betsy: También es uno de mis favoritos, mamá nos lo lee antes de dormir.   
.  
Mathew: Acabas de decir que era tonto…   
.  
Betsy: Yo no dije eso, tu entendiste mal… lo que quise decir es que tú eres el tonto.   
.  
Kana: Por favor, paren ya… (tenía un balón en las manos) juguemos de una vez, Blossom, Sage, pongan la red.   
.  
Gemelos: Enseguida capitán. (ante la orden de inmediato lo hicieron)   
.  
Kana: Ahora, ¿quién quiere estar en mi equipo?, ¿Qué tal tu Suset?   
.  
Mathew: Yo quiero estar contigo. (susurro de nuevo, pero nadie lo escucho)   
.  
Suset: Bien, como quieras… (contesto haciendo pucheros)   
.  
Kana: Mathew y Betsy juntos y Blossom y Sage serán otro equipo, Cristal puede ser el árbitro.   
.  
Cristal: me gusta la idea. (comento acomodándose mejor en su sitio)   
.  
Betsy: ¡NO ES JUSTO! Yo no quiero jugar con mi hermano, voy a perder. (se quejó amargamente)   
.  
Suset: Además si ellos dos juegan juntos ya sabemos cómo terminara todo, yo quiero jugar con Blossom.   
.  
Sage: ¿Ah si?… ¿Y porque conmigo no?   
.  
Blossom: ¿Tú quieres jugar con ella? (le susurro a su hermano)   
.  
Sage: No, solo quiero saber porque te prefiere a ti. (comento en voz baja)   
.  
Los gritos de los niños comenzaron a resonar con el eco del lugar, Ramón dejo escapar una ligera risa mezclada con sus clásicos suspiros y decidió bajar los escalones para ponerle un alto a la pelea, pero algo lo detuvo.  
.  
Kana: ¡UNO VERSUS UNO! (grito de la nada haciendo que todos guardaran silencio de golpe) Todos vamos jugar, incluso tu Cristal.   
.  
Cristal: aahh… (se quejó, no era secreto para nadie que a la niña de risos perfectos no le gustaba ensuciarse)   
.  
Suset: Entonces, ¿todos vamos a jugar contra Blossom y Sage?   
.  
Kana: Si, pero por separado.   
.  
Gemelos: ¡Queremos jugar juntos!  
.  
Kana: No, vamos a jugar uno versus uno, así que la primera ronda eliminatoria será Blossom contra Sage (dijo mientras le lanzaba la pelota al par)   
Todos: Uuuuuhhh….  
.  
Emocionados todos tomaron asiento.


	4. capitulo 4

Kana: Yo seré el réferi en este partido, ¿están listos o creen que no puedan con el reto? (pregunto de broma, pues veía que los gemelos tenían cierta resistencia a la idea)  
Gemelos: Nada es imposible para un Lombardi.  
. Kana: Bien, pues… que inicie el juego.  
.  
Los gemelos lo estaban haciendo bastante bien, quien acertara tres puntos pasaba a la siguiente ronda. Ramón veía con cierto asombro el cómo había manejado Kana las cosas, ningún maestro, profesora, entrenador o instructora había logrado hacer lo que a él se le hizo tan simple. Blossom y Sage seguían fielmente las órdenes del moreno, se estaban portando bien, no solo sus hijos, sino los demás niños, ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Quería esconderse detrás de sus hijos de nuevo? No, ya no caería en lo mismo, si tenía un problema lo enfrentaría, y el que ahora le ocasionaba más estrés era la sonriente mujer que hablaba dichosa en medio de un grupo de desconocidos. En contra de su voluntad volvió a subir las escaleras y entro de nuevo a la casa.  
.  
Poppy: Se los aseguro, mi esposo es un buen cocinero… y ahí está. (comento mientras se ponía de pie e iba a su lado) Ramón, Judy y Nick no desayunaron nada, ni lo mellizos, creo que…  
. Ramón: Si, entiendo a lo que te refieres, voy a preparar algo.  
. Poppy: Gracias…Eres genial.  
. Ramón: Como sea. (comento con tono de fastidio, lo que hizo preocuparse mucho a Poppy, pero no podía arreglar eso ahora, ella tenía invitados que atender)  
.  
La mujer de cabellos rosados se fue directo a la charla que se mantenía en la sala, era animada y ruidosa, mientras que Ramón comenzó con la elaboración de una ensalada de frutas, sabía que no era algo pesado, pero los niños no tardarían en subir con hambre y no era tan temprano, en poco tiempo tendría que hacer la comida para todos. Llevo el preparado a la mesa de la sala y gustosos la pareja lo acepto. Ramón volvió a la cocina con la pequeña charola entre sus manos, algo no estaba bien, el sonido de la plática había desaparecido, un silencio aterrador envolvió toda la habitación, volteo asustado creyendo que todos habían desaparecido de la nada, pero no, ahí estaban, se les veía sonreír, mover sus labios, pero no escuchaba ya las palabras que de ellos salían, “tal vez deba de acercarme” pensó, la distancia debía de ser la causante, pero no pudo mover ni un solo musculo, todo su cuerpo estaba petrificado, el pánico se apodero de él, quería gritar, pedir auxilio, su pecho le ardía, a cada segundo le costaba más trabajo respirar, ahí estaba, a metros de Poppy y ella actuando como si todo fuera normal, las caras de los invitados le comenzaron a parecer grotescas, su mundo comenzó a girar, se sintió mareado, con nauseas, “Aire, necesito aire” pensó con desesperación, fue cuando giro la cabeza que reacciono, la puerta estaba cerca, no se dio cuenta como lo hizo, pero alcanzo la perilla y salió corriendo, por algún motivo no podía detenerse, cada paso que daba se sentía mejor, libre de toda esa presión de momentos atrás, los deseos de alejarse y jamás volver lo envolvieron, y corrió, siguió y siguió, hasta que llego jadeante y cansado a la parada de autobuses, no llego ahí con intención, pero daba gracias a Dios de estar en ese lugar, tomo asiento, recuperando el aliento comenzó a pensar en lo que sentía, tenía un hueco en el estómago ¿Qué había hecho? Las amenazas de volver a casa no las decía enserio; unos pasos acercándose llamaron su atención, no voltio, tenía una tonta sonrisa en su rostro.  
.  
Ramón: Es la primera vez que vienes por mi…te diste cuenta de… (pero al voltear no era la persona que esperaba, la morena mujer lo veía con una ligara sonrisa)  
. Moana: Creo que no soy la persona que esperabas. (hablo mientras tomaba asiento)  
. Ramón: No… (dijo secándose rápidamente una lagrima que se le escapo) no, no es eso, normalmente nadie… bueno, esto no es común, es solo que… Estoy tan cansado.  
. Moana: Me imagino que si, Poppy comento que todos están de vacaciones luego de que tú y los niños enfermaron y que ella tuvo un accidente.  
. Ramón: Si, no fue un buen año. (comento mientras se masajeaba la cara)  
. Moana: Te entiendo, todos pasamos por cosas parecidas, cuando murió mi abuela, yo…  
. Ramón: ¿Tú abuela? (Moana entendió que con eso capto por completo su atención)  
. Moana: Si, murió por complicaciones, aunque ya saben lo que dicen los médicos, por causas naturales… la amaba tanto, y cuando se fue…  
. Ramón: Que suerte tuviste, yo no supe que fue de ella, no me pude despedir, desapareció cuando tenía siete años.  
. Moana: Cuanto lo siento.  
. Ramón: Esta bien, yo… no podía ser feliz, no sin antes saber que había pasado con ella y… Poppy, ella la encontró por error (dijo riéndose) yo la busque por años, revise cada cueva, roca y sendero, y ella simplemente se la topo… se cremaron sus restos y los esparcimos en el mar, mi padre, mi hermano y yo.  
. Moana: Debió de ser difícil para tu padre perder a su madre, igual para tu hermano.  
. Ramón: Soy adoptado. (dijo en seco)  
. Moana: Lo siento, yo pensé…  
. Ramón: ¿Que era mi padre biológico? No, ellos fallecieron cuando yo tenía 3 años.  
. Moana: Uy… yo, yo lo siento, no era mi intención…  
. Ramón: (dejando escapar una leve risa) Olvídalo… pasa seguido, ya estoy acostumbrado.  
. Moana: Sabes, mi abuela adoraba el mar, decía que cuando muriera se convertiría en una mantarraya… a veces salgo a la playa y bailo entre las olas… y hablo con ella.  
. Ramón: ¿Cómo?  
. Moana: El mar nos conecta, solo habla, es catártico… aunque no creas en nada de eso, contarle tus secretos al mar es liberador cuando no tienes a nadie cerca con quien hablar.  
. Ramón: Pues… tal vez lo haga ¿Volvemos a casa? (propuso poniéndose de pie)  
. Moana: ¿Tú quieres volver?  
. Ramón: Claro que quiero… (mintió con una agradable sonrisa que para nada pudo engañar a Moana)  
.  
La plática fue melancólica, ambos recordando lo que más extrañaban de sus abuelas, Moana controlaba el ritmo del andar y procuraba que fuera muy lento para que Ramón tomara suficiente aire; al llegar a casa casi todos notaron la ausencia de Moana, pero ni siquiera Poppy noto la ausencia de su esposo.  
.  
Moana: Ella es algo…  
. Ramón: Distraída, si, tiene una gran capacidad de notar pequeños detalles, pero los grandes… (dejo escapar un suspiro) estoy tan cansado de esto, bueno, creo que es mejor que me ponga a hacer la comida. (hablo con tono monótono)  
. Moana: Claro, deja voy a cambiarme.  
. Ramón: Disculpa… (pero cuando voltio la mujer ya no estaba, saco el contendor donde estaba la ensalada de frutas para tener mejor vista en el refrigerador, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba fuerte de la mano)  
. Suset: ¡SEÑOR RAMON! ¡TENGO HAMBRE!  
. Ramón: No grites Suset, estoy aquí (dijo mientras se sobaba los oídos)  
. Kana: Hola señor Ramón, los demás y yo tenemos algo de hambre, ¿hay algo que podamos comer?  
. Ramón: Claro, prepare una ensalada de frutas.  
. Suset: Guacala, odio la fruta, quiero chocolate.  
. Gemelos: Si no te gusta no lo comas…  
. Sage: y muérete de hambre… (susurro)  
. Ramón: ¡SAGE!  
. Sage: No dije nada.  
. Ramón: Miren, todos van a comer ensalada de frutas les guste o no. (Comenzó llenar un plato el cual entrego a Suset primero por ser la más pequeña)  
. Suset: Bueno… no se ve mal (estaba a punto de comerse un pedazo de sandía cuando Kana dijo)  
. Kana: Espera, todos escuchen, deben de estar conscientes que si comemos ahora no podremos meternos al mar dentro de media hora. (a Ramón le sorprendió que dijera eso, pues le había robado las palabras de la boca)  
. Suset: Pero yo quiero nadar…  
. Sage: ¿Quieres nadar o comer? Decídete… (pregunto de forma tosca)  
. Suset: Tengo hambre… (dijo decaída)  
. Kana: Sage, No la presiones, está bien Suset, tenemos mucho tiempo para nadar, por mientras podemos jugar a otra cosa.  
. Suset: ¿Cómo a lanzarnos lodo?  
. Cristal: Yo preferiría que no…  
. Blossom: Yo tampoco (dijo con un leve sonrojo)  
. Sage: ¿Puedes ser más obvio? (aquello hizo sonrojar más a Blossom e hizo reír de forma coqueta a Cristal)  
. Kana: Bien, todos vamos a comer frutas, ¿Betsy…Mathew?  
. Suset: Están escondidos detrás de Blossom y Sage ¿Qué están haciendo ahí? (les pregunto mientras se metía entre los gemelos, estos no se habían percatado que los mellizos estaban bien agarrados de sus camisas)  
. Betsy: (Susurrando) Ese señor nos está viendo…  
. Suset: ¿Qué señor?  
. Betsy: Ese… (comento con miedo viendo a Ramón para inmediatamente después esconderse)  
. Gemelos: ¿Nuestro papá?  
. Suset: ¿Le tienen miedo al señor Ramón? Pero si es muy divertido…  
. Ramón: Claro… (dijo sarcástico)  
. Suset: Lo ven, solo tiene cara de enojado como mi papá…  
. Gemelos: Él no tiene cara de enojado. (se quejaron)  
. Kana: Vamos, no sean tímidos, no tienen nada que temer.  
. Suset: ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡Esto sabe muy bien! (grito tras probar un pedazo de fruta, lanzo el tenedor a la sala, se escuchó un “auch” al cual nadie le puso atención, la niña devoro como una bestia el resto de la fruta y mientras se limpiaba con su antebrazo, logrando solo ensuciarse más dijo) ¡Dame más!  
. Kana: Por favor Suset.  
. Suset: Si, dame más por favor.  
. Ramón: Ok… (volvió a rellenar el plato de la niña, siguió comiendo con las manos y llenándose todo el rostro, Ramón sirvió un plato nuevo y tomo un tenedor y un cuchillo) Aquí tienes Cristal.  
. Cristal: Gracias Señor Ramón.  
. Ramón: De nada. (dijo mientras que disfrutaba de ver como la niña tomaba el plato por la orilla con una servilleta y se encaminaba a la puerta del fondo, eso no lo podía negar, verla comer con tan buenos modales era encantador)  
. Cristal: Suset, vayamos afuera, comeremos con los demás, así que deja de comerte tu fruta, hay que esperar a que los demás tengan su plato.  
. Suset: ¿Es como un picnic?  
. Cristal: Si, un adorable picnic en la playa.  
.  
Las dos niñas salieron, Ramón sirvió un tercer plato.  
.  
Ramón: Betsy, las niñas son primero… (Pero nadie contesto, Ramón trato de ver a la niña que se ocultaba detrás de Blossom, pero ella al darse cuenta solo se escondía más) Kana, ¿podrías darle este plato a Betsy cuando la veas? (dijo entregándole el objeto)  
. Kana: Claro, se lo daré cuando la vea… (susurrando le dijo a la niña) Betsy, tómalo, no te está viendo.  
.  
La pequeña niña con trenzas salió corriendo apenas tomo el plato, cosa que hizo soltar una leve risa a Ramón, aquello fue notado por los gemelos, quienes entendieron que su padre estaba de mejor humor.  
.  
Mathew: A mí no me gusta la sandía… (susurro el niño aferrándose más a Sage)  
. Ramón: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que fruta le gustan a Mathew?  
. Mathew: (susurrando aún más bajo) Me gustan las fresas, y las cerezas y las moras, arándanos y uvas…  
. Sage: Creo que le gustan los frutos rojos y las uvas…  
. Ramón: Bien (comenzó a servir en un plato solo con aquellos elementos) ¿Podrían darle este plato a Mathew cuando lo vean? (dijo mientras se lo entregaba a Sage)  
. Sage: Claro, yo se lo doy (susurrándole a Mathew) Aquí tienes.  
. Mathew: gracias… (el niño se escurrió de una manera tan silenciosa que nadie noto cuando se fue)  
. Sage: ¿Yo puedo comer solo sandia?  
. Ramón: Tú comerás todo lo que te sirva. (dijo poniéndole la mezcla completa)  
. Sage: Pero tu acabas de …  
. Ramón: No me contestes, sabes que debes de comer bien, afuera hace calor, no quiero que se deshidraten.  
. Sage: ¿Y porque no le serviste a Mathew un plato igual?  
. Ramón: Porque si, ahora come tu fruta, aquí están sus platos (le dio a Kana y Blossom los suyos también)  
. Todos: Muchas gracias (aunque el “gracias” de Sage fue muy desanimado)  
. Sage y Kana se encaminaron para la puerta de salida, pero Blossom permaneció un poco más en la cocina.  
. Blossom: Papá, yo sé que no nos portamos bien, pero prometemos ya no ocultarte nada si le enseñas a Kana a surfear, él de verdad quiere y…  
. Ramón: ¿Estas tratando de negociar conmigo? (pregunto molesto)  
. Blossom: No, yo no… es que… Kana quiere…  
. Ramón: Esto no se trata de negociar, pensé que los había educado bien, creí que me tenían confianza, pero veo que siguen en las mismas, me ocultan cosas y luego tu madre los ayuda para que no los castigue… es que esto… esto no es justo. (hablo con voz realmente cansada mientras dejaba el tazón vacío en el lavadero) Mira, si tengo algo de tiempo, solo si lo tengo… le enseñare a Kana a surfear.  
. Blossom: Muchas gracias Papá (el menor quiso darle un abrazo, pero tan rápido como pudo se apartó y con voz cortante le dijo)  
. Ramón: Les dije que no quería que me tocaran, ahora afuera… tengo cosas que hacer en la cocina.


	5. capitulo 5

Ese sería un día bastante largo para Ramón, aun ni las doce de la tarde eran; de cualquier forma, sería más tolerable si se concentraba en hacer la comida, saco todo lo necesario y preparo su área de trabajo, cuando estuvo listo para empezar vio llegar a Moana que se ajustaba un mandil, lista para entrar a la cocina.   
.  
Moana: ¿En que te ayudo?   
Ramón: ¿Disculpa?   
Moana: Si, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?   
Ramón: ¿Vamos?   
Moana: Claro, te escuche decir que estabas cansado, no te dejare la carga a ti solo, te ayudare.   
Judy: Te ayudaremos, Oficial Hopps reportándose en la cocina, ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?   
.  
Ramón estaba un poco desubicado, rara vez tenía ayuda en la cocina que no fueran Blossom o Sage, incluso tenía un repudio a las mujeres en esa área, claro que esto debido al desempeño de su esposa cocinando, pues solo sabía preparar panqueques, picar verduras y fruta o hacer el pollo al horno que le preparo en un aniversario.   
.  
Ramón: No, lo siento, es que yo me encargo de esto…   
Moana: Oh, ¿Te toca a ti cocinar?   
Ramón: Claro, eso es, me toca a mí.   
Judy: Pero que dices, tu nos preparaste la fruta, creo que eso quiere decir que le toca cocinar a Poppy.   
Ramón: ¡NO! (grito muy asustado, las mujeres presentes se quedaron mudas) Quiero decir, ella está cansada también, no es necesario llamarla, ella…   
Moana: ¿Quieres hacer una sopa de algas? Buena idea, los niños tendrán muchos nutrientes de ella, es la favorita de Kana (dijo Moana haciendo en un dos por tres la sopa) tenías ya todo listo solo para ponerla al fuego (menciono mientras picaba con habilidad unas cebolletas y se las agregaba al caldo) me gusta tu estilo.   
.  
Ramón no pudo decir nada, la mujer fue más rápida que él.  
.  
Judy: Y pensaste en hacer espagueti con albóndigas y una ensalada (Con gran agilidad la mujer de cabellos plateados pico zanahoria, apio y cebolla y las mezclaba con la carne y arroz crudo, para luego hacer bolas de carne) me parece perfecto, es la comida favorita de mis niños.   
.  
Ramón vio como las mujeres mientras hablaban movían con rapidez sus manos, la comida estaba prácticamente hecha.   
.  
Moana: Lo ves, entre todas la acabamos más rápido.  
Judy: Aunque yo creo que es el turno de tu esposa en cocinar, mi esposo y yo siempre nos turnamos, si yo hago el desayuno, él hace la comida y después yo la cena.   
Ramón: bueno… Poppy y yo…   
Poppy: ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre?  
Ramón: No…  
Judy y Moana: Si…  
Judy: ¿No crees que es tu turno de cocinar?   
Poppy: Oh, pues hoy no me toca, mi esposo y yo nos rotamos los días, un día él, un día yo…   
Moana: Eso suena bien, pero creo que se puede hacer una excepción siendo que él se siente cansado.   
Poppy: ¿Te sientes mal? ¿estás cansado? (le pregunto con tono preocupado)   
Ramón: No, no lo estoy, estoy bien, me siento genial… y sabes que me gusta cocinar, estoy muy emocionado de hacerlo.   
Poppy: ¿Enserio? No lo pareces…   
Ramón: Es que… no esperaba ayuda, son invitadas después de todo ¿no?   
Poppy: Si, tienes razón, pero si ellas quieren hacerlo…   
Moana: Insistimos, Por favor, déjanos hacerlo…   
Judy: ¿Qué dices Poppy? Nos ayudas a preparar la comida.   
Poppy: Claro que si.  
Ramón: ¡NO!   
.  
Las mujeres volvieron a mirarlo muy calladas, aunque la mirada de Poppy sobresalía, sabia porque no quería que cocinara.   
.  
Poppy: Sabes que, si luces algo cansado, ¿por qué no vas a afuera un rato y te relejas? Todos fueron a tomar un poco de aire fresco, creo que te hace falta…   
Ramón: Pero…   
Poppy: Nada de “pero” sal de la casa ahora (Le ordeno mientras lo empujaba a la puerta, ya lejos de la cocina le susurro) Aprovecha, platica con ellos, tal vez te guste.   
.  
Poppy le cerró la puerta en la cara cuando él intento entrar y seguir con aquella charla. Pero no, ahora estaba afuera, con cierto terror volteo a ver al grupo de padres que estaban platicando no muy lejos de las escaleras que daban a la playa. “¿De que suelen hablar los padres de los demás niños?” se preguntó, no es que no hubiera hablado antes con uno, era solo que solía interactuar más con las madres de los amigos de sus hijos que con los padres, estaba acostumbrado a las charlas sobre lonches, juguetes, limpieza de casa, comidas, todo cuanto haría un ama de casa. “¡Dios! ¡Si soy el ama de llaves!” acepto con algo de pena, no sabía nada de deportes, equipos, bares, cervezas ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿De qué iba a hablar con ellos? “Seguramente hablan de autos y deportes” y a él nada de eso le interesaba. Conforme iba bajando caminaba más lento, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, con una rápida mirada le echo un vistazo al mar, estaba tan cerca, si seguía así tal vez podría pasar desapercibido. Los hombres cerca de él no notaron cuando los paso y se alejó con paso veloz. También paso de largo al grupo de niños que seguían viendo con un tanto de aburrimiento como Blossom y Sage no cedían ante el otro en la competencia uno versus uno de volibol.   
.  
Suset: ¿Y si mejor jugamos a otra cosa?   
Betsy: Están muy parejos.   
Kana: Tienen razón, tal vez si juegan contra otro… Blossom, Sage, cambiemos un poco las cosas (ambos gemelos voltearon ya un tanto cansados) uno de ustedes contra mí, ¿Quién se anima?   
Gemelos: Como quieras. (comentaron un tanto molestos)   
.  
Su padre por otro lado agradeció que todo el mundo anduviera en sus asuntos, llego a la orilla de la playa donde se quitó los zapatos y metió sus pies al agua, era refrescante tener esos minutos fuera del bullicio de la casa, ¿pero que más podía hacer? Las sorpresas de su esposa casi nunca eran de su agrado, seguía sin duda tratando de buscarle un amigo, “¿Qué no aprendió con la primera vez?” por un momento se sintió tan culpable, ese pequeño desliz que casi arruina su matrimonio, no podía entender como en el fulgor del momento le pareció una buena idea, esa confusión dentro de él aparecía y desaparecía, era intermitente, fiel y seguro dentro de su hogar con su familia, pero con ganas de salir corriendo y terminar con todo eso cuando estaban en otro lugar, aquel sentimiento aumentaba cuando Poppy lo ignoraba como lo hacía en la presente situación. Dejo escapar un suspiro y fijo su vista en la boya roja que marcaba el límite de la milla, recordó cuando su padre hacia que él y Nube nadaran hasta ella, “Es todo cuestión de enfoque y concentración, sin esas dos cosas, aunque tengan un buen físico, jamás llegaran a ella” Esas dos cosas eran algo que le faltaban en la actualidad, quiso comprobarlo, nunca le había costado trabajo llegar a ella. Tal vez si lo logra como antes podría aclarar todos sus problemas, sin duda eso lo ayudaría mucho, comenzó a adentrarse al mar, cada paso que daba se decía “lo lograre, puedo hacerlo, puedo llegar, puedo arreglar esto, Poppy, te lo aseguro.” Y como si fuera algo sacado de un cuento de terror, miro hacia atrás y sintió como si la casa fuera absorbida por un agujero negro, después, deposito su mirar en el agua, la cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas, por un momento juraría que estaba infestada de criaturas de ultratumba, kraken, tiburones, no podía moverse, el miedo lo congelo, ¿De dónde había salido ese temor desmedido? El aire se le iba, su pecho comenzó a arder, todo giraba a su alrededor, “Concéntrate” se decía “Todo está en tu cabeza, sigue adelante, tu puedes, solo hasta la boya.” Con gran dificultad daba un paso tras otro, su cuerpo entero temblaba, se abrazó a sí mismo y siguió caminando, cada ola que pasaba parecía que lo tumbaría, pero no se rendiría, al menos ese era su fin cuando una voz lo detuvo.   
.  
Judy: Ramón ¿Está todo bien?   
Ramón: ¿eh?...   
Judy: Poppy dice que la comida ya está y que todos demos reunirnos para comer y… te ves un poco pálido, ¿seguro que estas bien?   
Ramón: Si, claro, lo estoy, es solo… mira, dile a Poppy que iré después, antes tengo algo que hacer (dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a encaminarse al mar)   
.  
La mujer se asustó, el hombre que tenía frente a ella parecía que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.   
.  
Judy: ¡ALTO AHÍ! (grito la mujer con un tono clásico de policía)   
Ramón: ¿Qué? (él se volteó extrañado de que le diera una orden una persona que apenas si conocía)   
Judy: De la vuelta y regrese con calma a la orilla… (trato de hablare con un tono más amigable) Vamos, solo camina hacia mí, te prometo que todo saldrá bien… lo que sea que esté pasando lo podemos solucionar, solo, aléjate del mar y…  
Ramón: ¿Pero a que te refieres? Yo solo… wow, no… (Ramón al fin capto lo que mal entendió la mujer) No, no… ¡NO! Mira, yo solo quiero nadar a la boya, es… es como una tradición familiar, no estoy intentando nada extraño.   
Judy: Te creo, solo, vuelve a la orilla, vamos a comer todos en casa y…   
Ramón: Oye, de verdad estas mal entendiendo la situación, yo no estoy haciendo nada malo, solo quiero nadar un poco antes de comer, eso es todo.   
Judy: Seguro, solo… por como luces, mira, no te ves bien, estas un poco pálido, tal vez algo de comida…   
Ramón: No estoy pálido y no tengo hambre, así que le puedes decir a mi esposa que no me espere a comer (exclamo molesto de su insistencia y retomando su andar)   
Judy: ¡ESPERA! Vamos a tomarlo con calma, solo, no sigas caminando, regresa a la orilla, mira…pues… mira a tus hijos, están muy cerca, no te gustaría que te vieran…   
Ramón: ¿Qué me vieran qué? ¿Nadando? ¿Por qué eso me molestaría?   
Judy: Por favor, solo espera… hare que alguien vaya por Poppy y todo se solucionara.   
Ramón: ¡Es que no hay nada que solucionar!   
Judy: Creme, he solucionado muchas de estas situaciones con éxito, solo vuelve a la orilla y lo hablamos.   
Ramón: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni siquiera te conozco.   
.  
Las voces de Ramón y Judy estaban lejanas y se perdían con las olas del mar, aun así, ese sexto sentido que tenía Nick de saber cuándo su esposa necesitaba apoyo lo hizo llegar al punto de aquella escena.   
.  
Nick: ¿Algún problema oficial?  
Judy: Tenemos un 33/12 en proceso…   
Nick: ¿Suicidio? (el pelirrojo miro a Ramón)   
Ramón: ¡Ay por Dios! ¡NO ESTOY INTENTANDO MATARME! ¡Solo quiero nadar a la boya para comprobar si tengo buena condición física!   
Judy: Pero hace un momento dijiste que te sentías muy cansado, no luces bien, estas pálido, dudo que puedas llegar hasta allá…   
Ramón: ¿Y quién te crees tú para decirme que puedo o no hacer?  
Nick: Vamos a calmarnos todos, esto es sin duda un gran mal entendido.   
Ramón: Gracias… (dijo con mal tono)   
Nick: Pero mi esposa tiene un buen punto, no luces bien, tal vez un poco de comida te ayude a tener fuerzas para después intentar tu nada a la boya.  
Ramón: Tú y tu esposa pueden comerse mi parte, no voy a regresar hasta que llegue a la boya. (trato de decirlo con mucho tacto, pero se notaba que le costaba trabajo no gritarles)   
Nick: Amigo, creo que no me entiendes, no es opcional, estas poniendo en riesgo tu vida, regresemos a la casa ahora y…   
Ramón: No soy tú amigo y no voy a ir a la casa…   
Nick: No seas terco, solo sal… (dijo dando un paso adelante a la vez que Ramón retrocedía) No me obligues a ir por ti… (comento con un tono tranquilo y juguetón)   
Ramón: No te me acerques… (comento adentrándose más al mar)  
Nick: Me temo en que si insistes tendré que… (Nick camino ya sin pausa acercándose más y más a Ramón y este estando a escasos dos metros de él chasqueo los dedos, el sonido que vino de ellos fue seco y con un gran eco) ¿Y con eso crees que me vas a parar? (Nick estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando Dios sabe de donde aparecieron los gemelos)  
Gemelos: ¡BALA DE CAÑON! (gritaron al lanzarse al agua al costado de su padre)   
Suset: ¿Entonces ya podemos entrar al agua?   
Kana: Creo que sí, si él padre de Blossom y Sage ya les dio permiso…   
Suset: ¡UN CHAPUSON ANTES DE COMER! (dijo la niña para lanzarse al agua seguida de todos los demás, menos Cristal que se quedó a un costado de Judy)  
Judy: ¡Niños, regresen a la casa, hay una situación aquí! (trato de advertir la mujer, pero los niños estaban completamente descontrolados chapoteando)   
.  
Ramón aprovecho el alboroto para intentar volver al mar, pero estaba agotado, frustrado y muy cansado, odia tener que admitirlo, pero no podría llegar a la boya, no en esas condiciones, si darse cuenta y haciendo que todos callaran y lo voltearan a ver dejo escapar un grito desgarrador, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás cuando acepto que no podía controlar sus sentimientos.  
.  
Gemelos: ¿Papá?   
Judy: Niños, salgan del agua…   
.  
Los menores estaban a punto de obedecer cuando se escuchó un segundo grito, pero este sonó agresivo y alegre al mismo tiempo, era Maui.   
.  
Maui: ¿Quién inicio la danza de la guerra? (dijo mientras comenzaba a bailar y lanzar gritos más fuertes que los de Ramón)   
Kana: Es la danza de la guerra, una tradición de la isla donde vivo, vamos a bailarla (dijo a Kana dirigiendo a todos los niños a la playa)


	6. capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya podre seguir con este, al fin pude terminar otros proyectos y si puedo, esporadicamente publicare un capitulo si termino de editarlo (no prometo nada XD)

Los niños salieron del mar uno tras otro y con algo de torpeza imitaban los pasos del gran hombre, gritos y risas llenaron la playa, fue un momento de distracción de la pareja que paso de ver a Ramón a posar sus ojos en aquel extraño ritual. Aprovechando el descuido él hombre de cabellos azules corrió en dirección a la casa, pasando de largos a todos, ninguno se percató de ello. Entrando por la puerta de abajo a uno de los talleres, lleno de herramientas y tablas de surf, pero más importante, un botiquín. Busco con desesperación aquel tubo alargado de color marino y presuroso se dio un disparo en la boca; había tenido un ataque de asma, ahora se daba cuenta, seguramente era el segundo del día, el primero debió de ser cuando todos habían llegado, “¿Qué voy hacer?” pensó tras oír como todos subían por la escalera para entrar a la casa a comer. No quería decirle a nadie, no quería armar un alboroto y que Poppy se preocupara, además era la “sorpresa de los niños” su “fin de semana especial”, solo quería que se la pasaran bien, pero también esperaba que todos se fueran antes. Metió de nuevo el tubo en el botiquín y sabiendo que era tiempo de ir arriba se encamino. Guardaría todo en secreto, al fin y al cabo, su padre no tardaría más que un par de días y podría atenderlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta, solo debía mantenerse calmado por todo lo que restaba del fin de semana.   
.   
La tarde continuo lenta, con él aislándose lavando los platos, secándolos y guardándolos, Poppy siendo la anfitriona, sacando juegos de mesa y platicas increíbles, lo niños por su parte no paraban de salir y entrar de afuera, cada paso adentro era montones de arena que a Ramón comenzaban a volver loco.   
.  
Ramón: Lo entiendo de los demás (dijo hablándoles a sus hijos) pero ustedes saben perfectamente que deben limpiarse los pies antes de entrar. (comento bastante molesto)   
Gemelos: Lo sentimos.   
Poppy había escuchado el regaño desde la mesa y fue de inmediato a calmar a su esposo antes de que todos notaran su molestia.   
Poppy: Ramón, ¿Por qué no vienes a jugar con nosotros? Todos nos estamos divirtiendo, vamos, ahora que ya terminaste con los platos.   
Ramón: No gracias a ti (susurro con enojo)   
Poppy: ¿Perdón?   
Ramón: Que no quiero, estoy mejor en la cocina, cuando se cocina para tantos apenas terminas de hacer el desayuno, hay que comenzar con la comida y al terminarla es hora de hacer la cena.   
Poppy: Si, pero todos podemos ayudar, las otras mamás estarán encantadas y estos padres también cocinan, Maui de hecho es igual que tú, se queda en casa a entrenar para sus competencias y cuida de Kana, se podría decir que trabaja en casa, vamos, ven a convivir con los demás.   
Ramón: ¿Para qué tus nuevos amigos policías me tengan bajo vigilancia? No gracias… (dijo molesto volviendo a la cocina)   
Poppy: ¿Por qué harían eso? Son geniales, solo van tras los chicos malos, no me digas que fuiste un mal niño. (Comento coqueta mientras que con una seña les decía a sus hijos que siguieran en lo suyo)   
.  
No obtuvo respuesta por lo que le dio un sorpresivo abrazo por atrás, cosa que lo hizo voltear a verla con una cara de un enfado aún mayor.   
.  
Poppy: Oye… ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien?   
Ramón: ¿Eso te importa?  
Poppy: Ramón, Claro que me importa… me importa mucho, algo te molesta, ¿cierto?   
Ramón: ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees? Gracias por notarlo. (comento con sarcasmo)   
Poppy: (susurrando) No quiero armar un espectáculo enfrente de los demás padres, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo ahora en voz baja o cuando estemos en nuestra habitación, pero más que nada, sonríe, los demás padres podrían mal entender las cosas.   
Ramón: Claro, como el mal entendido de la playa con ese par de atolondrados policías.   
Poppy: ¡Ramón! (grito de manera susurrante, las demás parejas comenzaron a mirarlos, por lo que Poppy sonrió, carcajeo un poco y saludo a los demás, nuevamente entre susurros le dijo) Bien, lo hablaremos más tarde…Ah! Como odio cuando te pones de diva. (comento para regresar con el grupo)   
.  
Ramón azoto una de las puertas de la alacena al escucharla decir eso, cuan fácil era la vida y que positiva cuando no se tenía que llevar ninguna carga ni responsabilidad. Siguió en lo suyo sin prestar atención en lo que se decía en la mesa.  
.   
Moana: ¿Ramón está bien?   
Poppy: Claro que sí, solo está limpiando la cocina.   
Moana: Deberíamos de ayudarlo, no es justo que lo haga solo. (menciono poniéndose de pie)   
Poppy: No, créeme, está mejor solo… me refiero, a él le gusta hacer el que hacer solo, medita.   
Maui: Ya entiende, es como cuando uno entrena, hay quienes son de trabajo en equipo y a quienes, como yo, no necesitan la ayuda de otros, uno solo puede y hasta lo hace mejor. (dijo con el pecho hinchado de orgullo)   
Judy: Tu esposo… ¿normalmente esta solo? (pregunto fingiendo que la pregunta era ocasional)   
Poppy: Si, trabaja desde casa y bueno, sus investigaciones lo absorben mucho, solo sale cuando hay algún evento especial, o juntas en la escuela… ah, y los jueves, es día del hacer compras.   
Jareth: Creo que tú esposo es algo aburrido…   
Sarah: ¡Jareth! (le llamo la atención golpeándolo con la libreta que tenía en sus manos)   
Jareth: Mi reina, no puedo tapar el sol con un dedo, el hombre es insufrible, ¿Cómo le hace mi bella flor de amapola para no morir de aburrimiento?   
Sarah: Por favor, Jareth…   
Poppy: Solo bromea Sarah, y no es ningún secreto, mi esposo no es muy… divertido, pero nos complementamos y…   
Nick: ¿El tiende a tener ataques de ira? (dijo al igual que su esposa, con toda la atención en el juego, como si la pregunta fuera hecha al azar)   
Poppy: ¿Quién? ¿Ramón? No, para nada, si se llega a molestar solo lo menciona y ya, no es que…   
Judy: Regaña mucho a tus hijos.   
Poppy: Bueno, si… pero es porque son traviesos.   
Nick: Mencionaron que los persigue por el bosque con arco y flechas…   
Poppy: Ah… Pues, eso es porque ellos se…   
Judy: ¿Alguna vez los ha golpeado?  
Poppy: Si, pero no porque…   
Nick: Tus hijos parecen temerle, ha pasado algo los últimos días que…   
Poppy: No, perdón, es que…   
Bob: ¿Vamos a seguir jugando o seguiremos hablando de su esposo?  
Moana: Creo que él solo está cansado, quizás no debimos venir, podemos irnos y venir en otra ocasión.   
Jareth: ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿5 años? Es un adulto, todos nos divertimos menos él, que se haga responsable de sí mismo, si no está cómodo que se vaya.   
Sarah: Es la casa de su padre. Quienes se tendrían que ir somos nosotros (regaño a su esposo por el comentario)  
Maui: Miren, si el problema es la comida, todos podemos cocinar, hay que turnarnos en la cocina, si está cansado de seguro eso es lo que le molesta, yo también me molestaría, no me han visto cuando alguien me interrumpe en mis descansos (comento burlo para ir a la cocina y posar una de sus enormes manos en el hombro de Ramón) Amigo, no volverás a cocinar…   
Ramón: ¿Qué?   
Maui: Si, todos acordamos en turnarnos la cocina, sería injusto que te la pases aquí encerrado.   
Ramón: No es… yo creo, esto no es una buena idea… Poppy (le hablo con enfado, mientras ella solo sonreía nerviosa)   
Maui: No te preocupes, todos sabemos cocinar… o eso creo, todos nos turnaremos.   
Jareth: Yo no sé cocinar y no dejare que Sarah se ponga a cocinar como si fuera una esclava.   
Sarah: ¡Jareth!   
Jareth: Bien… el día que nos toque compraremos comida para llevar, del restaurante más exclusivo de la zona, claro.   
Sarah: Eso no era lo que tenía en mente, pero creo que es lo mejor que puede ofrecer mi esposo.   
Maui: Excelente, ¿todos de acuerdo?  
Todos: SI (Ramón: NO)  
Maui: ahora solo me queda preguntar, ¿Quién quiere pierna de cerdo asada al estilo Maui? (casi canto)   
Jareth: No sé porque siento que me harás comer un cerdo crudo con los dientes.   
Maui: (Lo ignoro) Solo necesito un trozo grande de pierna de cerdo…   
Ramón: Que casualidad, es precisamente lo que NO tengo en la alacena.   
Maui: No te preocupes mi amargado amigo, podemos ir a la tienda a comprar los ingredientes, ¿Quién está conmigo?   
Poppy: ¿Qué tal si vamos todos? El aire fresco nos vendrá bien, caminemos al supermercado, después de todo no esta tan lejos.   
Marianne: Yo me quedo, Suset no se comporta bien en los supermercados…   
Bob: Yo me quedo con ustedes.   
Jareth: ¿Por qué se aferran en quitarle lo divertido? Los niños se divierten entre ellos, nosotros deberíamos de tener cinco minutos de descanso de escucharlos gritar y correr, voto porque que todos vayamos al super y que los niños se queden.   
Ramón: ¿Dejar a los niños sin supervisión? Pero que estu…   
Maui: Grandiosa idea, Kana se puede hacer cargo de todos ellos, cuida a los niños de nuestra isla, sin problema podrá con esto.   
Ramón: Como se ve que no conoces a mis hijos…   
Maui: Por favor, ellos casi besan le besan los pies al mío, harán lo que él les ordene.   
Ramón: Ellos no…   
Poppy: Me gusta la idea, vamos Ramón, te falta un poco de aire.   
Ramón: Poppy, no podemos…   
Maui: Vamos todos (dijo empujando a Ramón y Poppy fuera) la pierna tardara más en estar si seguimos tardándonos.   
Jareth: No pasara nada, estoy segura que tu hija se comportara estando con los demás niños. (decía mientras empujaba a la mujer junto a su esposo)   
Marianne: No creo, de verdad, ella es todo un caso…  
Bob: Tal vez tengan razón y estando con ellos se porten bien.   
.  
El desfile de padres salió al fin de casa, por último, los siguió Moana que antes de irse le dio instrucciones a su hijo.   
.  
Moana: Nada de juegos de “fuera” dentro de la casa, nadie sale de la sala, todos deben de permanecer adentro, no rompan nada, no le abran la puerta a extraños y…   
Kana: Lo sé mamá.   
Moana: (dándole un beso en la frente) sé que lo sabes, cuida de todos, no tardamos. (finalmente se fue)   
Kana volvió con los demás que estaban en la sala.   
Kana: Muy bien, hay que quedarnos tranquilos y jugar a algo mientras que nuestros padres vuelven.   
Suset: Juguemos afuera con la pelota de nuevo (dijo tomándola y yendo a la puerta)   
Blossom: No Suset, mi padre dice que no podemos estar afuera solos a esta hora.   
Sage: Ya está muy enojado, no queremos que se enoje más… (susurro casi para él)   
Suset: ¿Qué les pasa? Están muy aburridos el día de hoy… bueno, si no quieren jugar, los demás si iremos afuera, vamos todos. (gritó contenta)   
Cristal: Suset, dijeron “quédense adentro” además a esta hora comienzan a salir bichos y lagartijas (comento algo asqueada)   
Suset: ¡Eso es aún mejor!   
Cristal: Yo no voy…  
Suset: Bien, Mathew, Betsy, vamos a fuera.   
Betsy: Lo siento Suset, pero Mathew no quiere salir, le teme a la oscuridad y dice que pronto se ira la luz (decía mientras le daba palmaditas a su hermano quien no dejaba de abrazar su libro)  
Suset: ¿Qué pasa con todos? La señora Poppy dijo que podíamos divertirnos como quisiéramos. (se quejó)   
Kana: Ella se refería a que podíamos divertirnos “adentro” como quisiéramos.   
Suset: Esta bien, juguemos con el balón adentro. (dijo a la vez que lo arrojaba)   
Gemelos: ¡NO!   
.  
La pelota le dio justo a un florero de porcelana china que casi cae al suelo, Blossom y Sage se lanzaron justo a tiempo para evitar que este se destrozara, el balón revoto, yendo directo a la cocina, donde había galleteros de cristal, todos esperaban el sonido de vidrios rompiéndose, pero Kana logro atrapar el juguete antes de que eso sucediera. Los tres niños vieron con severidad a la pequeña.   
.  
Suset: Ups… no creí que…   
Sage: ¿Qué acaso eres tonta? (grito molesto)  
Blossom: Cálmate, no es para tanto.   
Sage: ¿Qué me calme? Esa tonta casi rompe el florero del abuelo, papá se hubiera enojado mucho, apenas si nos habla, ¿Crees que nos crearía si le decimos que fue Suset quien lo rompió?


	7. capitulo 7

Blossom: Bueno… no, o si, pero diría algo como que debimos de tratar de que no pasara… (menciono cabizbajo)   
Kana: Tranquilos, no pasó nada, Suset, no podemos jugar las mismas cosas que se juegan afuera dentro de casa, por favor entiende.   
Suset: Lo lamento (dijo muy apenada)   
Kana: ¿Se les ocurre otro juego?  
Suset: Oh… Oh… A mí, escógeme a mí (hablo completamente feliz, olvidando todo lo que había pasado, cosa que molesto a Blossom y Sage)   
Kana: ¿Qué idea tienes?  
Sage: Pero por favor, que no sea hacer desorden.   
Suset: No es eso… en mi casa los amigos de mi papá juegan algo con estas cartas (la niña saco de una bolsa que estaba en la sala una mano de naipes) Brutus me enseñó a jugar, aunque para eso tenemos que apostar algo.   
Cristal: ¿Apostar?   
Suset: Si, es cuando todos ofrecen algo suyo y quien gane se lo queda todo.   
Mathew: Yo no quiero dar nada mío…  
Betsy: Pero solo pasa cuando pierdes ¿No?   
Mathew: ¿Y si no gano?   
Suset: No se preocupen, Brutos dice que es mejor cuando es de dinero, pero odio quedarme con esos pedazos de papel (Decía mientras revisaba una bolsa) Por eso yo traje esto (comento triunfante al mostrar una bolsa más pequeña repleta de dulces) repartámonos esto y apostemos los dulces, anda, yo les enseño a jugar.   
Todos los niños voltearon a ver a Kana, sabía que ese juego no era para niños y que tampoco era buena idea, pero al parecer eso evitaría que Suset se siguiera metiendo en problemas.   
Kana: Bueno, esta vez tu escoges que jugar, pero para la próxima alguien más lo hará.   
Suset: ¿Entonces es un sí?   
Kana: Si Suset, todos vamos a jugar.   
Sage: ¿Y si mejor solo nos comemos los dulces?   
Suset: Ya lo escuchaste, jugaremos mi juego (dijo con rudeza) Ah, cierto, y tengo lo más valioso (de algún lugar secreto, muy adentro de la bolsa, saco una cajetilla completa de cigarros) Brutus adora estos dulces, él me la regalo.   
Kana: ¿Un adulto te dio esto? (pregunto desconcertado)   
Suset: Si, él me los dio, dice que son para compartir con amigos, así que les daré a todos por igual, hasta al enfadoso de Sage. (este al oírla hizo un puchero)   
Kana: (recibiendo los suyos y viendo como los repartía a los demás) Bueno, supongo que… si un adulto te los dio…   
Blossom: ¿Estos no son cigarrillos? Papá dice que hacen daño…   
Cristal: Pues no se parecen en nada a los que fuma mi papá.  
Suset: Vamos a jugar…   
.  
Los niños comenzaron el juego muy lentamente, pues las instrucciones que les daba la niña eran confusas, llego un momento en que ya nadie jugaba y solo imitaban cosas que veían en las películas.   
.  
Sage: Dos sietes y dos diez…   
Blossom: Yo gano otra vez…   
Gemelos: ¡Que desilusión! A esto llamo, a esto llamo yo diversión. (cantaban ambos mientras tenían cada quien un cigarrillo en la boca y enseñaban sus cartas)  
Cristal: Me parece que antes era mal visto que las mujeres lo tomaran directo, mi papá me mostro unos viejos diseños de ropa donde damas elegantes tenían unos tubitos muy encantadores, con joya incrustadas (menciono mientras veía de qué manera el cigarrillo hacia lucir mejor a su guante)   
Betsy: Es como el que usa Cruela de evil, la que quiere matar a los perritos (la niña trataba de ver si podía rayar con el cilindro blanco sin ningún éxito)   
Suset: Cuando sea grande quiero manejar como esa señora (decía con varios cigarrillos en su boca)   
Mathew: (poniéndose derecho con el cigarro bien metido en la boca) El jefe de mis papás suele tener uno de esto en su boca todo el tiempo.   
Kana: (era el único que no jugaba con uno, solo lo sostenía para no perderlos) Pues creo que le deben de gustar mucho.   
.  
La cerradura de la puerta se escuchó girar y el grupo de padres ingresaron con bolsas de supermercado.   
.  
Poppy: Ves, no les paso nada, todos los niños están justo en el lugar donde…   
.  
Lo padres localizaron rápidamente aquello cilindros de papel rellenos de tabaco.   
.  
Ramón: Blossom, Sage… ¡¿De dónde demonios sacaron eso?!   
.  
Dijo cruzando como un rayo el lugar y tomando de los brazos a sus hijos, obligándolos a ponerse de pie, de la misma manera les quito los cigarrillos que ellos tenían.   
.  
Ramón: Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que cometieran un delito, ¿saben que es ilegal que un menor de edad consiga esto? Estoy tan… tan decepcionado, no puedo…en verdad, esto es… (Ramón estaba tan enojado que las palabras se le iban de la boca)   
.  
Por otro lado, los policías se acercaron a sus mellizos.   
.  
Judy: Entreguen todo el material de contrabando. (ordeno la mujer extendiendo su mano, los niños obedecieron y de manera tímida se quedaron sentados esperando un sermón)   
Nick: Niños, ¿Saben que esto no es para niños? ¿Por qué los aceptaron?   
Ramón: Blossom y Sage, estarán castigados por todo un año, ya es suficiente que ustedes dos hagan estas cosas, pero que involucren a otros...   
Poppy: Estoy segura que ellos no pudieron haber sido, Ramón, déjalos hablar.   
Jareth se acercó con bastante tranquilidad a su hija, seguido de Sarah que tomo asiento a su lado.   
Sarah: Cristal, que te ha dicho tú padre sobre esto.   
Cristal: Que cuando tenga la edad me enseñara a usarlos. (Aquella respuesta hizo que Sarah volteara a ver a su esposo con severidad)   
Jareth: Sarah, cielo, si ella quiere fumar estará en todo su derecho, además escucha bien lo que dijo “cuando tenga la edad” confió plenamente en mi princesa, alguien más debió de darles esos cigarros.   
Cristal: Si, fue Suset.   
.  
Todo el mundo se quedó callado y volteo a ver a la pequeña, sus padres la veían severamente desde atrás.   
.  
Suset: Bueno, es que íbamos a jugar cartas y….   
Marianne: ¿Cartas?   
Suset: Si, como juegan los amigos de papá.   
Bog: Nena, ese es un juego de adultos, los niños no deberían de jugar eso.   
Suset: Lo sé, pero….   
Marianne: ¿Y los cigarrillos? ¿De dónde los sacaste?   
Suset: Me los regalo… Brutus.   
Marianne: Ese peje lagarto me las va a pagar, cuando lo vea, darle cigarrillos a una niña…   
Bog: ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? A Brutus le podría ir muy mal si es cierto, vas a ser que mami le dé una golpiza, ¿eso quieres?   
Suset: No… (dijo bastante apenada)   
Bog: ¿Él te dio los cigarrillos?   
Suset: No, los tome de su chaqueta mientras dormía…   
Marianne: ¡Los robaste!   
Suset: Yo solo los tome prestados.   
.  
Ambos padres negaron, Bog tomo la palabra para con los demás  
.  
Bog: Lo lamento tanto, mi hija a veces no mide las consecuencias de sus actos, de verdad, les prometo que no volverá a pasar nada de esto.  
Maui: No le veo el problema (dijo tomando los cigarrillos que Kana le entrego) la gente le podrá ofrecer cosas a nuestros hijos y ellos por su educación y disciplina no lo probaran.  
Poppy: Ves… Ramón, le debes una disculpa a los niños.   
Ramón: No les debo nada. (dijo entregándole los cigarrillos a su esposa, sin decir una palabra más subió al segundo piso)  
Poppy: Su padre está un poco tenso, saben que no les gustan las sorpresas, ni los invitados sorpresas ni….   
Blossom: ¿Por qué si sabes que no le gustan las sorpresas..?  
Sage: ¿…hiciste que fuera una sorpresa también para él?  
Poppy: Porque su padre se hubiera negado a la reunión, es mejor pedir perdón que pedir…   
Gemelos: Ahora nos odia.   
Poppy: Su padre no los odia, solo está cansado, verán que mañana estará de buen humor. Se los prometo.   
.  
Los gemelos no se veían para nada convencidos, sabían que los enojos de su padre no se desvanecían de un día para otro, y era bastante probable que al regresar a casa los esperara un castigo.  
.  
Ramón ya no quiso saber nada referente a la visita, estaba más que molesto y cansado, subió a su cuarto con la idea de irse a dormir, pero no logro conciliar el sueño, en su lugar se puso a ver como el gran Maui sacaba un asador y se ponía a hacer la dichosa pierna, aquello pinto de maravilla a los niños que, con la luz del fogón, se sentaron cerca para escuchar algunas de las anécdotas del fanfarrón hombre. Todos cenaron al fin y cada uno se dirigió a sus cuartos asignados. Poppy entro con su usual buen humor, queriendo contagiarlo como siempre.   
.  
Poppy: Debiste de verlo cocinar, Maui es grandioso, su comida no sabe tan buena como la tuya, pero es un buen cocinero. (decía mientras se cambiaba de ropa, su clásica pijama de tonos rosas y blancos) Todo el mundo se divirtió, apuesto a que tú igual te hubieras divertido.   
.  
Ramón volteo a verla con tedio, pero mientras su esposa cepillaba su cabello sentada en el tocador, sintió al fin, luego de un par de meses de tensión entre ambos, del asunto con Antony, de lo mal que congeniaron después, de todos los problemas, al fin, su libido por ella había despertado, no sabía porque ahí y en ese momento, pero al fin lo sentía, estaba listo, el cuerpo de Ramón se sacudió de dicha, había estado esperando a tener ese impulso y ambos deseaban que fuera espontaneo, se fue acercando a ella y con voz atractiva le decía.   
.  
Ramón: No creo que me divirtiera de esa manera, sabes que me gusta divertirme… de otra forma. (comento con una sonrisa)   
Poppy: Si, lo sé, por eso sería genial que me dijeras que ideas tienes, tal vez mañana podremos hacerlo entre todos.   
Ramón: Lo que tengo en mente solo se puede hacer entre dos. (dijo sentándose detrás de ella en el banco, pegando su entrepierna con sus glúteos, restregándole su miembro que comenzaba a ponerse erecto) Poppy, quiero divertirme ahora.   
Poppy: (tan rápido como lo sintió se puso de pie y tomo distancia) Ramón, ahora no es una buena idea, la casa está llena de gente.   
Ramón: Sabes que eso me gusta aún más, vamos, hemos esperado por esto desde hace tanto. (le rogo)  
Poppy: Yo tengo tantas ganas como tú, pero de verdad, ahora es el peor momento, no podemos exponernos a que nos escuchen, Jareth está en la otra habitación, no soportaría la vergüenza de que sepa que tú y yo estamos…   
Ramón: ¿Disculpa? ¿Te da vergüenza que los demás sepan que tú y yo?   
Poppy: La casa está llena de niños que están preparando una pijamada, todos estarán atentos, no es que me de vergüenza, es solo que… además, Jareth es un alto miembro de la mesa directiva del sector, no quiero que escuche tus gritos mientras…   
Ramón: ¿Te molesta que grite?   
Poppy: Tú sabes que me encanta que grites, escucharte gritar es genial, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, es mejor que nadie nos atrape en esto, debemos de buscar el momento ideal y este no es.   
Ramón: Podría no hacerlo, no hare ningún ruido…   
Poppy: No sabes contenerte, es mejor esperar, Jareth cree que entre más esperas…   
Ramón: No me importa que piense ese tipo, te estoy proponiendo algo y te estoy dando soluciones para que no quedes mal con tu dichoso remedo de hombrecito, podemos hacerlo, vamos, el día de la reunión de los niños, luego del cierre de la sesión de fotos, no te importo que hubiera gente que nos podría ver y yo guarde silencio, podríamos hacerlo así.   
Poppy: Esa vez no fue para nada divertida, si no lo notaste.   
.  
Ramón soltó un suspiro, en eso tenía razón, pero tenían ahora una oportunidad de ser más discretos.   
.  
Ramón: solo ponle el cerrojo a la puerta, guardare silencio, te lo prometo.   
Poppy: No, no quiero, nuestros hijos tienen por primera vez una pijamada que atesoraran y no quiero echarla a perder solo por darte un momento de placer.   
Ramón: ¿Sabes cuantas veces yo deje de hacer cosas importantes con ellos por darte “un momento de placer” a ti? ¿Lo has pensado?  
Poppy: Lo sé, tú y yo aún estamos pendientes en muchos temas, pero ahora no es el momento de resolverlos, tú tenías razón, yo tenía que ponerles más atención a nuestros hijos y no ser tan egoísta, Ramón, hay que hacerlo a tú estilo, volquemos toda nuestra energía en que nuestros hijos tengan el mejor fin de semana.   
.  
Hubo un breve momento de silencio, Ramón la miro con enojo, volteo de golpe, tomo su pijama y con voz llena de ira dijo.   
.  
Ramón: No necesitabas decir esas estupideces, si tan solo fueras sinceras.   
Poppy: Estoy siendo sincera, sé que tal vez los motivos te parezcan tontos…  
Ramón: “Ya no te deseo” era todo lo que necesitabas decirme, puedo con eso, de cualquier manera, eso es genial, el sentimiento al fin es mutuo.   
.  
Tras decir eso Ramón azoto la puerta del baño y la cerró con seguro.   
.  
Poppy: Ramón, yo jamás dije eso, Ramón… abre la puerta, ¡Sabes que no es lo que siento! Yo también te quiero, solo te estoy pidiendo que esperes.   
Ramón: Prometiste que cuando yo quisiera.   
Poppy: Lo sé, solo que no esperaba que quisieras este fin de semana y… sal para que podamos hablar o… podemos intentarlo, algo no tan intenso, algo suave.   
Ramón: Claro, suave te encanta…   
Poppy: Ay… no, no me refería a…   
Jareth: ¿Hay algún problema con la puerta, mi flor de amapola?   
Poppy: ¡JARETH! ¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?   
Jareth: Caminaba por el pasillo y escuche que le hablabas a la puerta de tu baño.  
Poppy: Oh, no, es a mi esposo, él está en…   
Jareth: ¿Y cuál es la diferencia?   
Poppy: Que bromista…   
Jareth: Hay algo que te quiero mostrar en mi cuarto, ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarme?   
Poppy: Por supuesto, será un placer, cariño (hablo a Ramón) Iré con Jareth a ver algo, no tardo.   
Jareth: Que encantadora eres, actuar como si a él le importara.   
.  
Ambos salieron de la habitación, Ramón espero un rato para cerciorarse de estar completamente solo, ese hombre sin duda no le caía para nada bien. Tras pensarlo un rato fue a la cocina, no había cenado nada y el hambre le había llegado de golpe con la discusión. Mientras escudriñaba en el refrigerador fue abordado por Nick, el cual le dio un gran susto, pues no lo escucho llegar.   
.  
Nick: Fue una barbacoa divertida, es una lástima que no estuvieras presente.  
Ramón: Si, que lastima… sabes, no soy fanático a las barbacoas.   
Nick: Tus hijos, son muy buenos niños, me sorprende lo disciplinados que son.  
Ramón: ¿Gracias?   
Nick: Sabes, cuando los míos se portan mal, los castigo poniéndolos 5 minutos de detención en una esquina, Blossom y Sage mencionaron que tú, no todo el tiempo, los persigues con un arco y flechas, ¿Realmente las lanzas o solo los amenazas?   
Ramón: Las lanzo (comento tajante) y jamás fallo, he sido campeón de tiro con flecha en diferentes categorías. ´(Los dos hombres se sostuvieron la mirada de forma retante)   
Maui: Las flechas son para los novatos, yo le lanzaba cocos, eso sí que duelen, oigan, yo vine por un poco de mi famosa pierna, estos músculos no crecen solos.


	8. capitulo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy teniendo problemas con el wifi de mi computadora, al parecer mi equipo esta dando las ultimas, tengo ya otras formas de escribir y publicar, pero tal vez tenga retrasos, de cualquier manera, publico hoy miercoles porque no se si mañana mi equipo me permita publicar, asi que aprovecho (porque literal cuando le da la gana se conecta )

Nick: ¿Cocos? ¿Alguno de ustedes dos conoce algo de paternidad básica y derechos infantiles?   
Maui: (dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a Ramón para llamar su atención y diciendo en voz baja) Aquí viene, un sobre protector padre nos va a dar una plática de cómo debemos criar a nuestros hijos de una forma “no violenta”.   
Nick: No es una plática, ni mucho menos un regaño, amigos, esto es, pasarse tips entre padres, y acá entre nos, creo que sus hijos han estado sometidos a mucha presión y un poco de amenazas por su parte.   
Maui: ¿Amenazas? Yo no amenazo, lo que digo lo cumplo, además, el acero se forja a golpes, las buenas armas pasan por el arduo calor y muchos martillazos, como los cocos (dijo sonrientes) un golpe y tendrá disciplina de acero, por eso Kana es valiente, fuerte, un líder innato, no como tú hijo, tan pequeño y diminuto, ¿Qué le das de comer?   
Nick: Creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema, mi hijo no es parte de la conversación, estamos hablando de castigos y… ¡Bog! (llamo al hombre que bajaba las escaleras) Bog, mi buen amigo Bog.   
Bog: ¿Tú que…? (Nick lo abrazo y lo jalo a la cocina)   
Nick: El tema es castigos, ¿Cómo castigas a tú hija?   
Bog: Si lo dices por lo que paso hoy, les aseguro que la castigare apenas lleguemos a casa, es solo que no queremos arruinarle el fin de semana, claro que la vigilaremos y …   
Maui: Con razón no te hace caso, ha puesto a que son de los que dicen que la castigaran y al final se olvidan.   
Bog: No se nos olvida, solo… bueno, quizás a veces, lo olvidamos por completo, pero es porque estamos muy ocupados.   
.  
Nick y Maui negaban con la cabeza, aprovechando la distracción Ramón tomo una manzana y subió al segundo piso. No quería volver a su habitación, por lo que decidió ir a ver a los niños, cruzando por el pasillo escucho la risa de su esposa y la del hombre que la acompañaba. La puerta de la habitación continua estaba abierta y logro ver a Poppy en la cama, recostada alado de Jareth que parecía le mostraba algo, no era celoso, además, Sarah estaba en la habitación caminando por todos lados con una libreta, parece que batallaba con algunas ideas para un libro nuevo que no querían salir. Tal vez si ella no estuviera en el cuarto pensaría mal, pero no lo creía, su esposa no era tan tonta como para traer un amante a la casa de su suegro, si es que tuviera uno. Andaba a paso lento subiendo al tercer piso, para llegar a la habitación donde los niños decidieron instalarse al final, cuando escucho un grito al unísono, acerero el paso, corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al cuarto, abriendo la puerta deprisa.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritan?  
Cristal: Contaron una historia de terror (la pequeña trataba de calmar a Betsy que a su vez trataba de calmar a su hermano)   
Ramón: ¿Quién?   
Suset: Fueron ellos (dijo señalando a los gemelos que se había escondido bajo sus sabanas al ver entrar a su padre)  
Ramón: ¡Blossom, Sage! Vengan aquí ahora mismo. (los niños obedecieron) No pueden estar en un lugar tranquilos, siempre tienen que crear desorden…   
Kana: No fue su idea, señor. (dijo tímidamente)   
Cristal: Así es, todos teníamos que contar una historia, pero no sabíamos de qué, y Suset sugirió que fueran de terror.   
Suset: Pero no pensé que asustara tanto (cometón apenada)  
Ramón: (rodo los ojos. Esa niña era un dolor de cabeza andante) Niños, si ella les dice que salten de un puente, ¿lo hacen?   
Gemelos: No, pero…   
Ramón: ¡¿Pero?!  
.  
Los gemelos se encogieron de hombros, olvidaron que la única forma de librarse de un castigo por parte de su padre era no responderle. Para su suerte, Sarah también había escuchado los gritos, quiso ir a revisar.  
.  
Sarah: ¿Qué paso?   
Ramón: Nada, solo, mis hijos contaban historias de terror.   
Sarah: ¿Enserio? Y ¿Cómo va la historia? (pregunto abriendo su libreta y tomando su lápiz)   
Ramón: Sarah, no creo que alentarlos sea…   
Suset: dijeron que en su casa murió una niña en el sótano. (dijo de forma entusiasta)   
Ramón: ¿Qué dijeron que?   
Gemelo: Tú nos contaste esa historia.   
Ramón: Yo jamás les conté eso. (le dijo con tono de regaño)  
Sage: Claro que si… (susurro más para sí mismo, pero su padre lo escucho)   
Ramón: ¿Me estas llamando mentiroso? (pregunto a su hijo bastante molesto, este solo se encogió más de hombros)   
Blossom: Es que no fuiste, eras, pero si… mmm… fue mientras dormías.   
Ramón: ¿Quieres decir que les conté una historia completa de terror mientras hablaba dormido? ¿Crees que les voy a creer?   
Blossom: Bueno, no… pero, es que…   
Sarah: Ramón, relájate, los niños se cuentan historias así todo el tiempo, quizás alguien de la escuela se las contó. Niños, si querían escuchar una historia me hubieran llamado, me encanta contar cuentos.   
Cristal: Si, mi madre es escritora y se sabe muchos cuentos, tal vez no lo hayas notado Mathew, pero mi mamá es quien escribió los cuentos que tanto te gustan.   
.  
El niño que estaba siendo abrazado por su hermana, que a su vez abrazaba su libro, asomo su cabeza y con ojos destellantes, llenos de ilusión, volteo a ver a la mujer.   
.  
Mathew: ¿Y va a leernos un cuento? (dijo esperanzado)   
Sarah: Claro que sí, estaría encantada de hacerlo. Ramón, no te preocupes, yo me quedare con los niños un rato.   
Ramón: Bien, pero nada de cuentos de terror (advirtió a sus hijos) y no quiero más problemas. (sentencio antes de irse, los gemelos solo hicieron pucheros y volvieron a su cama bastante desanimados)  
.  
Ramón salió del cuarto y en la oscuridad del pasillo dejo escapar un largo suspiro de cansancio, medito un rato, no quería dormir con su esposa esa noche, no tenía ni ganas de verla, si por él fuera volvería a casa en ese instante, así que simplemente entro a otra de las tantas habitaciones para poder dormir, una muy lejos de los demás padres, pero suficientemente cerca de los niños para estar al pendiente de ellos.  
.  
Muy temprano en la mañana, Ramón había ido de nuevo a buscar el botiquín, parecía que el fresco matinal no le había sentado bien, le estaba costando trabajo respirar, mientras usaba el medicamento y pensaba como le haría para sobrevivir ese fin de semana sin que nadie notara su estado, alguien lo tomo por sorpresa.   
.  
Jareth: Esta choza llena de …arena (dijo al bajar las escaleras al sótano que daba a la playa, sus refinados guantes se llenaban del polvo) es bastante, rustica, si, ¡esa es la palabra!   
Ramón se asustó al escucharlo, tanta fue su sorpresa que, al tratar de esconder el inhalador, termino tirando un frasco de pastillas que se esparcieron por la mesa, cayendo algunas al suelo. Lo más rápido que pudo devolvió a todas a su bote y metió este al botequín, cerrándolo abruptamente.   
Jareth: ¿Interrumpí algo que hacías? (pregunto mientras miraba atento el botiquín y pasa luego a ver una pastilla que quedo fuera)   
Ramón: Nada, yo, estaba cuidando que todo estuviera en su lugar, hay muchos niños en casa y por lo que vi ayer, a esa niña le gusta tomar cosas peligrosas. (dijo algo nervioso)   
Jareth: Ah, claro, por un momento pensé que tomabas algo del botequín, es tan normal que los padres de familia usen drogas para calmarse. No las tomes con vino, es una mala combinación. (comento con tono burlón mientras reía, volviendo por donde vino)   
.  
A Ramón para nada le gusto ese comentario, es más, estaba bastante molesto, como se atrevía a sugerir que se estaba drogando, no lo hacía, jamás, o no porque quisiera, Nube era el culpable de eso normalmente. Regreso la pastilla al bote, este era de somníferos. Renegaba de tener que subir, pero no tenia de otra, habría que hacer el desayuno, cuidar a los niños, limpiar el desorden, con tan solo hacer la lista ya se sentía cansado, y para nada estaba sumando la obligada convivencia.   
.  
Arriba, Jareth se dirigió con el grupo de padres, pues las madres estaban en la cocina preparando la comida.   
.  
Jareth: No creerán a quien acabo de encontrar hurgando el botiquín de emergencia. (dijo de forma chismosa y mal intencionada)   
Bog: No es muy temprano como para chismosear… (comento medio adormilado)   
Jareth: A Palmon…   
Bog: ¿No querrás decir Ramón?  
Maui: Tal vez se sentía mal, no ceno bien anoche, es lo que le digo a Kana, si no cenas bien, mañana te sentirás mal.   
Nick: ¿Lo vio tomar algo? (pregunto preocupado)   
Jareth: No, pero estoy seguro que tomaba algo de un frasco, porque cuando le hable, lo tiro, debieron de ver su cara (se echó a reír) era la cara de alguien que es pescado con las manos en la masa.   
Bog: Tal vez eran calmantes, yo los tomo de vez en cuando… (dijo de forma neutral)   
Maui: Con esa hija, yo los tomaría siempre (dijo de forma amistosa)   
Jareth: ¿Por qué esconderse si lo fueran? Es normal después de todo, a no ser, que este ocultando algo malo (menciono mirando al policía, al hombre de cabellos rubios le gustaba el drama, y había notado que el policía tenía ciertas dudas sobre el anfitrión) Yo no le quitaría la vista de encima, imaginen, un hombre bajo los influjos de alguna droga, en una casa llena de niños.   
Nick: Si, es bastante…   
Bog: Oigan, ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos las sospechas y le preguntamos?   
Maui: Cuanto a que lo niega.   
Jareth: Doy 20…   
Nick: Yo 100…   
.  
Apenas Ramón entro por la puerta, Bog lo abordo con la pregunta.   
.  
Bog: Ramón, ¿Tomas algún medicamento?   
Ramón: Claro que no (dijo bastante molesto viendo la sonrisa radiante de Jareth, y de forma cortante los dejo yéndose arriba)   
Jareth: Que hombre tan dramático, y que mal anfitrión, soy solo yo, o nos está evitando a todos.   
Bog: Yo creo que se preocupa mucho por sus hijos, tal vez piensa que si están muy tranquilos es porque están haciendo alguna travesura, yo lo entiendo. (dijo sobándose las cienes)   
Maui: Su hermano me ha dicho que es una persona increíble, y confió en Nube, según él es solo que es serio y amargado, pero con algo de vodka encima es el alma de fiesta, tal vez si intentamos con algún destilado (bromeo)  
Nick: Pues yo necesito tratarlo un poco más para confiar en él…   
Jareth: Tal vez si estuviera un poco celoso, ustedes saben, no hay nada como un poquito de duda, solo un poco y lo tendremos conviviendo con nosotros, vigilándonos (dijo de manera actoral) me secunda en el plan.   
Bog: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haríamos eso?   
Nick: Podríamos estudiarlo.   
Maui: Eres un hombre bastante raro, yo no le entro.   
Jareth: Bien, quien quiera ayudarme que lo haga, los otros no digan nada.   
Bog: Esto es una mala idea, podríamos simplemente pedírselo.   
Jareth: ¿Y quitarle lo divertido? Por favor, Bog, ¿Dónde quedo tu espíritu de aventura?   
Bog: Esto no es una obra de teatro Jareth.   
Jareth: La vida es un escenario y nosotros los actores, y a esta obra le falta pasión, se los aseguro, por lo que se ve a ese hombre hay que obligarlo a convivir. Luego me agradecerán, esta reunión familiar se está poniendo aburrida.   
.  
Las escapadas de Ramón se dieron durante toda la tarde, tanto era su afán de evitarlos a todos y su necesidad por el preciado medicamento, que nunca se percató de los coqueteos e insinuaciones que Jareth le hacía a Poppy. Nadie lo tomaba a mal, los hombres por saber que era una broma, las mujeres porque sabían que la naturaleza bromista de él solía ser así. Cuando llego la comida fue la hora en la que se comenzaron a complicar las cosas.  
.  
Sage: ¿Y tú mamás se alegra si le das estas cosas? (decía viendo el collar que él y su hermano habían hecho)   
Kana: Claro, le encanta que le dé collares hechos con conchas.   
.  
Kana y los demás habían ido temprano por la mañana a buscar conchas para hacer collares, en ese momento estaban ocupando la parte del sótano que daba al mar, justo el lugar donde estaba la caja de primeros auxilios con el inhalador. Ramón pensó que terminarían rápido, pero simplemente los niños no lo hacían. Los miraba con enfado desde lo alto de las escaleras, necesitaba un disparo, solo uno para poder aguantar un poco más, pero no podía hacerlo con ellos ahí, salió bastante molesto, regresando a la sala.   
.  
Maui: Los hombres como tú me sorprenden, si yo estuviera en tú lugar estaría hirviendo de celos. Estaría silbando como olla exprés  
Ramón: ¿Qué? (estaba tan ensimismado en conseguir su medicamento que no le había puesto atención a su esposa en toda la tarde, ni en la mañana, no sabía de ella desde la noche anterior)   
Maui: Como las ollas, haciendo ese escandaloso ruido, tu sabes, eres amo de casa ¿cierto?   
Ramón: ¿Qué soy qué? (lo miro algo indignado)   
Maui: Volviendo a lo del ruido, ¿escuchaste todo el escándalo de anoche?, espero que ninguno de los niños haya escuchado.   
Ramón: Nuevamente… ¿Qué? (No entendía lo que el gran hombre quería decir)  
Maui se puso serio y le dijo en voz baja   
Maui: Alguien tuvo sexo salvaje anoche, mi esposa y yo no fuimos, te lo aseguro, le comenté a Bog y me dijo lo mismo, se lo mencione al policía chismoso, no dijo nada, pero creo que esa es su forma de decir “no”, Jareth es muy bromista para responder, así que le pregunte a Sarah, me dijo que estuvo leyéndole cuentos a los niños. Oye, si fueron ustedes, está bien que se tomen su tiempo, pero deberían de ser un poco más silenciosos.  
Ramón: Yo no dormí con mi esposa anoche. (contesto algo molesto y desubicado)   
Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio y voltearon a ver a Jareth y Poppy que reían sin parar mientras se abrazaban. Eran las únicas dos personas que estaban desocupadas la noche anterior, Ramón de hecho recordó haber visto a su esposa en su habitación, antes de que Sarah fuera a leerle un cuento a los niños.  
Maui: Oh, cuanto lo siento, yo pensé que si lo decía de broma… (dijo sobándose la nuca y volteando a otro lado)   
Ramón: ¿Decir de broma qué? (exigió que le dijera)   
Maui: Que te pondría celoso cuando vieras que él y tú esposa están (hizo una señal con los dedos de su mano como de unión)   
Ramón comenzó a reír, primero a lo bajo y luego a un volumen normal. Maui al inicio no comprendió porque lo hacía, pero después lo secundo.   
Maui: ¿De qué nos reímos? (menciono secándose una lagrima)   
Ramón: De mi esposa… (contesto entre risas)   
Maui: Oye, para reaccionar de esa manera al enterarte de que te es infiel, lo estas tomando muy bien.   
Ramón: ¿Infiel? No, eso no es lo que está haciendo ella. (menciono parando de reír) No, ella se está vengando, oh Dios, sabía que lo haría.   
Maui: ¿Vengando?   
Ramón: Todo eso de los regalos y de “hagamos como que eso nunca paso”, claro que era mentira, jamás me lo trague, ella solo estaba esperando el momento, como detesto que haga eso… (termino de decir para subir por las escaleras, no sin antes ver con algo de asco a su esposa)   
.  
Los padres se reunieron con sus hijos para comer, Poppy estaba muy feliz en su papel de anfitriona, cuando Moana, a ver que se sentaba con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le pregunto.   
.  
Moana: ¿Dónde está Ramón?   
Poppy: ¿Ramón? Ah, él está en… (volteo a todos lados) debe de estar en… bueno, esa es una excelente pregunta.   
Jareth: Seguramente está asaltando de nuevo la caja de las medicinas, ¿Alguien lo ha visto comer? Ese hombre de seguro que sobrevive con un coctel de medicamentos.   
Sarah: ¡Jareth! (le regaño pateándolo por debajo de la mesa, cosa que lo hizo entender que era la última advertencia que le daría en el día, el hombre simplemente se quedó callado)   
Poppy: No, él no es de ese tipo de personas, de hecho, odia todo eso de tomar medicamentos.   
Moana: Bueno, no podemos empezar a comer si falta uno de los anfitriones, ¿Dónde está?   
Poppy: Esta en, bueno, ya saben, él está en… (Poppy intentaba ser la mejor de la anfitriona en cualquier fiesta, que siempre olvidaba cualquier cosa que fuera dentro del contexto)   
Marianne: Dios, solo di la verdad.   
Poppy: ¿Disculpa? (pregunto bastante enojada, eran las primeras palabras que intercambiaban desde que se reencontraron)   
Marianne: Todos queremos comer, solo di la verdad obvia y déjanos comer en paz.   
Poppy: Y según tú, ¿Cuál es la verdad obvia?   
Marianne: aaahhh, que eres una pésima esposa, ni siquiera sabes dónde está tu esposo.  
.  
Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio, aquello le cayó como balde de agua fría a la mujer, por las miradas de todos, incluso de los niños, se notaba que todos pensaban igual, solo que nadie se animaba a decirlo en voz alta.


	9. Capitulo 9

Luego de una pequeña confrontación entre ambas mujeres, sobre cuál de las dos tenía el mejor matrimonio, cosa que volvió muy incómoda la convivencia. La anfitriona dejo a sus invitados comiendo mientras iba en busca de su esposo.   
.  
Poppy: ¡Ramón! ¿Qué haces aquí? (le dijo entrando a su recamara) Todos estamos abajo comiendo, ¿sabes lo mal que te ves estando aquí arriba?  
Ramón: Ahora resulta que él que se ve mal soy yo, sabes, al menos tengo decencia.   
Poppy: ¿Qué?   
Ramón: Es la casa de MI padre, Poppy, no te creí tan estúpida, y tú que siempre alegas por los niños, “no aquí, podrían escucharnos” (dijo fingiendo su voz)   
Poppy: ¿Aun sigues enojado porque no quise hacerlo? Ramón, por favor, esto es ridículo, sabes que hablo enserio sobre lo de no hacer ruido.   
Ramón: ¿Y pensaste eso ayer que te revolcabas con Jareth? (pregunto tajante)   
Poppy: ¿Qué? (pregunto totalmente sorprendida por la suposición) ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? Tal vez mal interpretaste algo y …   
Ramón: Todos esos viajes a Gobblin City ¿Cómo no lo vi antes?... ¿Cómo pudiste? (pregunto algo indignado)   
Poppy: Estas dejando que tu imaginación vuele, yo sé lo que tienes, me pasaba muy seguido cada que una mujer se te acercaba, son solo celos y los celos te hacen imaginar cosas.   
Ramón: Oh no, yo no estoy celoso, y créeme, todos escucharon el concierto que diste con ese tipo. Qué asco… ahora entiendo porque no te importo lo que paso con Antony, sentías culpa y eso fue como ponernos a ambos en empate.   
Poppy: ¡Por Dios! Cuando se te mete alguna estúpida idea en la cabeza no hay quien te la saque, yo no te engaño con Jareth, no se quien paso una noche “divertida”, pero te lo aseguro, no fui yo, solo estaba viendo algunas fotos viejas con él, luego que se fuera Sarah, vino la estúpida de Marianne y su esposo, jamás estuvimos solos.   
Ramón: Claro, quieres que me trague todo eso, pero los demás ya deben de estar enterados, si el enorme mastodonte ya lo sabe, se lo debió de haber dicho a los demás.   
Poppy: (respirando profundo mientras pasaba sus manos sobre su cabeza) Ramón, cariño (le hablo con dulzura) creo que te están jugando algún tipo de broma pesada, Jareth suele hacer este tipo de cosas, normalmente me divierte que lo haga, pero creo que en este caso…   
Ramón: No voy a creerte nunca más (la interrumpió) Todo el tiempo, yo he tratado que esto funcione y tú jamás pones de tu lado, no sabía que lo hacía tan mal al grado de que tuvieras la necesidad de irte con otro hombre… Y lo conoces desde hace tanto tiempo (el mundo le comenzó a dar vueltas, le faltaba el aire, su ataque de asma se estaba complicando) ¡Dios! Si no fuera porque los niños se parecen tanto a mí, juraría…   
.  
Poppy se quedó muda, su esposo no estaba bromeando ni parecía uno de sus normales ataques de paranoia, estaba dudando de ella, incluso estaba dudando de la paternidad de sus hijos. ¿Qué podía hacer? Solo se le vino una cosa a la mente.   
.  
Poppy: Ramón, Ven… (le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro y comenzaba a desabrocharse la camisa caminando hacia él) Creo que se cómo comprobarte que jamás he estado con alguien más. (comento con voz seductora, lanzando la prenda y quedándose solo con su sujetador)   
.  
Ramón no sabía que hacer o pensar, ¿Era una buena idea? Pero su entre pierna gritaba a lo alto “claro que sí”, no perdía nada con intentarlo, sabía que no era una buena lógica, pero era la mejor que podía tener con el poco oxigeno que le llegaba a la cabeza. Poppy se deslizo rápido, lo acaricio lujuriosa y cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, un penetrante olor a colonia llego a la nariz de Ramón.   
.  
Ramón: ¡Que peste! (dijo alejándose de ella, tapándose la nariz y yendo a la ventana más cercana a respirar aire fresco)   
Poppy: ¿Qué? ¿Es mi aliento? (dijo tratando de olerlo)   
Ramón: Eres tan buena haciéndote la inocente. (dijo de mal humor) Apestas a él…   
.  
Ramón ya no dijo nada, solo salió de la habitación, supuso que estaban todos en el comedor y podría tener acceso libre a la caja de medicamentos. Poppy por su parte, al momento de escuchar su conclusión, se fue directo a oler su camisa que cayó en la cama, no estaba equivocado, si olía a Jareth, era una colonia muy particular, apestaba, y apestaba mucho, ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta que desprendía ese olor? Trato de oler su pecho, también estaba la fragancia en su sostén ¿Cómo llego ahí? Estaba aferrada en sus brazos, en lo más profundo de los poros de su cuello, su cabello parecía una flor en primavera que solo era capaz de emanar aquel perfume.   
.  
Poppy: ¡No, no! (decía mientras se olía desesperada sus mechones)   
.  
Camino al baño, quitándose una prenda a cada pasa y oliéndola, ¿Cómo saber si tu pareja te engaña? Bastaba con encontrar marcas de labial en el cuello de la camisa, un cabello de cualquier color que no fuera el suyo, y la más delatante, el aroma. Los amantes siempre tienen el olor de su pareja encima, ella debía de oler a Ramón, a su esposo, no a Jareth. Era sencillo pensar como llego a impregnarse de él, pasaron casi todo el día abrazados. Seguro todo eso lo hubiera pasado por alto si no tuviera la idea en la cabeza de que le era infiel. Abrió la llave de la tina y mientras esta se llenaba comenzó a tallarse frenéticamente los brazos y cuello.   
.  
Poppy: No te engaño, te lo juro… (murmuraba) creme, por favor, no te engaño (decía con dificultad mientras lloraba)   
.  
Ramón no se equivocó, todos comían, estaban lo bastante distraídos como para pasar sin que nadie lo notara, al fin, su tan añorada medicina estaba a su alcance, se dio tres disparos, con el enojo que tuvo al descubrir la infidelidad de Poppy, uno no bastaría, tomo el medicamento y se lo llevo consigo, salió a sentarse en la arena, debajo de las escaleras. Ahí nadie escucharía sus sollozos, lloraba por lo muy bajos, cubría su boca para que no escapara su dolor, y vaya que lo hacía bien, lo único que se escuchaba era el retumbar de las olas. Para sus debilitados pulmones, llorar no le ayudaba, de hecho, aunque quisiera seguir haciéndolo, no podía, le era tan difícil respirar. El pecho le dolía, más allá de la cuestión física, sentía roto el corazón.   
.  
Pasada media hora luego de la comida, los gemelos fueron a buscar a su madre, la había visto por última vez subir a su habitación a buscar a su padre, pero no había regresado. El cuarto estaba vacío, pero siguieron el camino de ropa que estaba a un costado de la cama en dirección del baño. Poppy estaba ahí, en la tina llena de espuma, esta era tan alta, perfumada y densa que se levantaba como un castillo hecho de nubes.   
.  
Blossom: ¿Mamá? ¿Estás bien?   
Poppy: ¡Niños! (dijo quitándose algunas lágrimas de los ojos) ¿Por qué no están abajo jugando?   
Sage: Hicimos unos collares para ustedes y todos le dieron el suyo a sus mamás, pero tú no estabas y…   
Poppy: Lo siento cariño, me sentí un poco sucia y… quería darme un baño antes de regresa y pues yo… creo que me emocione con las burbujas. (dijo sonriente, pero era claro que había estado llorando)   
Blossom: ¿Por qué lloras? (pregunto algo preocupado)   
Poppy: Es que me entro jabón a los ojos, tú padre siempre me dice que no me emocione con el jabón, pero… (los ojos de Poppy volvieron a ponerse vidriosos)   
Sage: ¿Dónde está papá? También le hicimos un collar a él (dijo mostrando uno mientras Blossom le entregaba el de ella)   
Poppy: Son hermosos, estoy segura que a su padre le gustara el suyo, su padre esta… (Poppy se mordió los labios, ¿Dónde estaba Ramón? Temía que hubiera tomado sus cosas y se hubiera ido lejos sin decirle a nadie a donde.)   
Ramón: ¿Hay reunión en el baño o qué? (se le escucho decir)   
Gemelos: ¡Papá! Te estábamos buscando, te hicimos un collar (dijeron contentos estirando sus manos con el obsequio)   
.  
El hombre miro de manera minuciosa a los niños, como si tratara de verificar algo, miraba su cabello, sus ojos, ponía mucha atención en sus sonrisas, algo dudoso tomo el obsequio al cual también examino.   
.  
Ramón: Excelente, luego me lo pondré, ahora afuera, pronosticaron tormenta, tal vez llegue mañana por la noche o el domingo, aprovechen el sol mientras puedan.   
Gemelos: Si papá.   
.  
Los gemelos salieron corriendo, disminuyeron sus pasos cuando bajaron las escaleras.  
.   
Poppy: Por un momento pensé que te irías o …  
Ramón: No abandonaría a MIS hijos.   
Poppy: Me alegra que comiences a …   
Ramón: no me malentiendas, padre es el que cría y yo los crie, no me importa con quien te revolcaste para tenerlos, que no sea su padre biológico no los hace menos míos. (le contesto para al final cerrar la puerta)   
.  
Poppy estaba muda, con un nudo en la garganta que la ahogaba, el grito atrapado parecía una daga que crecía y lentamente se le clavaba en el corazón, ráfagas de dolor punzante que le fragmentaba el espíritu. Bastante desanimada, se cambió, tratando de recuperar el buen ánimo, tarareaba “siempre me levantare” mientras bajaba.   
.  
Moana: Poppy, que bueno que bajas, ven, estamos preparando galletas.   
.  
Moana amasaba una gran bola de masa para galletas, mientras Judy extendía dicha masa y Sarah la cortaba, Marianne no hacía mucho, miraba con tedio la masa a la vez que la picoteaba con un tenedor.   
.  
Poppy: Suena bien, hacer galletas ayudara a distraerme.   
Sarah: ¿Distraerte de qué?   
Marianne: distraerse de que no encontró a su esposo… (dijo con sorna sin ni siquiera voltearla a ver)   
Poppy: Se dónde está mi esposo. (le respondió a la defensiva)   
Marianne: Ah si… ¿Dónde está?   
Poppy: Bueno, él esta… ¿Qué te importa? Esto es tan clásico de ti, poniendo atención en los hombres en los que no te debes fijar.   
Marianne: Disculpa, yo solo estoy diciendo lo obvio que parece que no ves.   
Poppy: Claro, es tan fácil para ti ver “lo obvio”, como viste lo obvio cuando paso lo de Ronald, era bastante obvio que no te quería a ti, a mi si me hubiera amado.   
.  
Estruendo descomunal se dio en la cocina, gritos empujones, Moana y Sarah tomaron a Poppy, mientras que Judy sometía a Marianne hundiendo su rostro en la masa de galletas.   
.  
Judy: ¡Calmadas, las dos!   
Moana: ¡Judy! ¡La estas ahogando!   
Judy: Oh, lo siento…   
.  
Marianne termino con masa dentro de la nariz y Poppy, con el cabello lleno de masa que ella le arrojo, todo el trabajo termino por irse a la basura, pero no había tiempo de llorar sobre eso.  
.  
Moana: ¿Saben que necesitamos? Salir a respirar aire, vayamos todas por galletas a la tienda.   
Sarah: Oh, podemos comprar bombones y chocolate para que los niños asen en el fuego.   
Judy: Si, una linda fogata frente al mar suena bien, vamos Marianne, yo voy contigo. (menciono tomándola del brazo)   
Marianne: ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a esposar o qué?   
Judy: (riendo) Claro que no… (susurrándole al oído) No por el momento…   
.  
Marianne trago saliva, era mejor no molestar a la policía en su descanso.   
.  
Sarah: Poppy ¿vamos? (dijo extendiéndole la mano)   
Poppy: Claro, yo solo… (no había quien atendiera a los hombres que venían entrando por la puerta de la sala, una buena anfitriona no dejaría solo a sus huéspedes, pero tampoco dejaría que la otra mitad anduviera en un lugar que no conoce, más casi al mismo tiempo Ramón entro por la puerta del sótano) ¡Amor! Qué bueno que llegas, tengo que salir a la tienda con las chicas, creo que es un buen momento para que interactúes con los otros padres. (la mujer le sonreía de una manera extraña, como si quisiera llorar o gritar)  
Ramón: Claro, yo me quedo con ellos… (dijo de forma neutral, no estaba dentro de sus planes armar un escándalo, desde que pensó en el divorció, deseo que fuera de manera silenciosa y discreta, por ello no debía de levantar sospechas)   
Poppy siguió manteniendo su falso ánimo.   
Poppy: Volveremos en un dos por tres. (casi canto)   
.  
Las mujeres finalmente salieron, Ramón miro un momento la puerta que se cerró, para luego voltear y tomarse la mirada de los demás padres, algo desconcertado tartamudeo.   
.  
Ramón: Bueno… ¿eh? ¿Yo?   
Maui se acercó posando una de sus pesadas manos sobre su hombro.   
Maui: Amigo, somos hombres, solo danos un poco de alcohol y estaremos felices.   
Bog: Si, mi garganta está seca, Marianne no quiere que beba, pero si aprovechamos que salieron, una copa no mata a nadie.   
Nick: Maui nos contó que tú hermano lo invita de vez en cuando a tomar vino de la reserva especial de tú padre.   
Ramón: ¿Vino? Pues… (no quería hacerlo, eran las botellas de su padre y antes debía de pedirle permiso)   
Jareth: Ay, por favor, miren a quien le piden alcohol, es claro que no es una persona “festiva”, en serio, no sé cómo le hace mi bello botón de amapola para no morir de aburrimiento a tú lado.   
.  
Aquello le hizo hervir la sangre, tenía ganas de lanzársele encima y ahorcarlo hasta que la vida se le fuera. Pero respiro profundo, y tratando de controlarse contesto.   
.  
Ramón: Iré por el vino…   
.  
Los hombres celebraron contentos, Ramón bajo al sótano y fue directo al armario donde su padre guardaba el vino, ya dirigiéndose arriba vio de reojo la caja de primeros auxilios, fue solo costumbre, pues había decidido llevarse el inhalador con él, ahora que había discutido con su esposa sabía que ella guardaría la distancia, pero por alguna razón no podía parar de ver la caja, fue hasta ella, la abrió y cuando vio las pastillas para dormir, fue entonces que se le vino una idea a la mente.   
.  
Ramón regreso arriba y mientras los demás hombres charlaban en la sala, el dispuso las copas y con ayuda de una cuchara, machaco tres pastillas para dormir, las diluyo con algo de vino y finalmente lleno por completo la copa.   
.  
Jareth: ¿Por qué la tardanza? ¿Acaso fue tan difícil servir el vino?   
.  
Ramón dejo escapar un suspiro, tenía un plan y estaba seguro que funcionaria.   
.  
Ramón: Tenía que dejarlo respirar, lleva mucho tiempo guardado. (comento mientras repartía las copas)   
Maui: Brindemos por nuestro amigo Ramón, quien al fin decidió unírsenos.   
Nick: Es bueno tenerte entre nosotros. (comento para luego beber)   
.  
Bog no dijo nada, apenas tuvo la copa en la mano se la empino casi por completo, Ramón le dio un pequeño sorbo. Pero Jareth solo miraba la suya.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Algún problema?  
Jareth: Oh no, no, ninguno, es solo que… ¿Cómo decirlo? Creo que tiene algo mal, pero no te preocupes, creo que puedo corregirlo. (le dijo sacando un pañuelo y cubriendo su copa) Hare algo de magia, miren atentos 1, 2, 3 (quito el pañuelo que la cubría de forma actoral) Listo, magnifico (menciono para después tomar de la copa.   
Maui: ¿Alguien le entendió el chiste? (le pregunto en voz baja a Nick)   
Nick: Amigo, creo que el truco no te funciono, tu copa se ve exactamente igual.   
Bog: Conociéndolo seguro hizo alguna trampa. (menciono estilando su mano con la copa en ella en señal de que quería un poco más de vino, Ramón le dio un buen sorbo a la suya y la tomo, yendo a la cocina)   
Jareth: No se preocupen, es un chiste local entre Ramón y yo, por eso no lo entendieron. (dijo sonriéndoles solo a él)   
.  
Ramón lo paso por alto, él hombre era raro, mientras llenaba la copa de Bog, su mente se llenó de “por qué” ¿Por qué de entre todos los hombres con los que su esposa pudo engañarlo, lo escogió a él? ¿Sería su personalidad? Era claro que Poppy se divertía mucho más con Jareth que con él, además, siendo objetivo, era bastante guapo, sin contar que tenía un aire, ese algo que nadie sabe que es, que mantenía a quien estuviera cerca bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Podría burlarse de la forma más cruel posible y nadie lo tomaba a mal, incluso la persona afectada. Tal vez eso era miedo, lo que tenía de asombro lo tenía de aterrador, Jareth era como una imponente montaña, hermosa, pero peligrosa, que en cualquier momento podría dejar caer sobre uno una gran avalancha. Pensaba en todo eso, cuando al fin vio un hilo blando a la orilla de su copa de vino, era algo parecido a una nata blanca que flotaba en el borde.  
.  
Ramón: ¿Pero qué demonios?   
Jareth: (parado justo detrás de él) ¡Taran! Tu si entendiste el chiste, ¿verdad? (dijo con tono burlón)   
.  
Ramón se cubrió la boca con ambas manos, la broma no le había salido para nada.


	10. capitulo 10

Al caminar por las calles, yendo hacia la tienda, Poppy noto cerca de ahí, entre un callejón, un letrero apagado, sobresalía desde debajo de una enredadera con bellas flores, “El calabozo del placer”, simpático nombre, pensó ella, ¿Qué venderían en esa tienda? Sonaba a algún tipo de cafetería, postrera o algo mejor, una tienda de cereales especializada, esas que tienen leche de sabores, cereales de todo tipo y año, que se podían combinar con helados, yogures y frutas. “Ese sin duda sería un calabozo del placer para mi” concluyo, pero ¿Por qué tener la luz apagada del letrero? De esa manera nadie notaba la tienda, de hecho, en todas las veces que ella había ido a Cloud City jamás la noto y en la placa conmemorativa del lugar decía “10 aniversario”. Curiosa se acerco a la ventana, no se veía nada, estaban polarizadas, dudo si entrar o no.   
.  
Moana: Vamos Poppy, hay que comprar lo que hace falta.   
Poppy: Claro, es solo que… (de verdad sentía curiosidad por saber que vendían)   
Juddy: ¿Pasa algo?   
Poppy: Oh no, no es nada, solo, olvide que tenía que comprar algo aquí y… ¿Podrían ir ustedes a la tienda, yo las veo aquí mismo cuando regresen?   
Juddy: Claro, no hay problema.   
Poppy sabía que dejar solas a sus invitadas iba en contra de las reglas de ser una buena anfitriona. Pero de verdad sentía curiosidad de saber que vendía esa tienda, y tener al menos cinco minutos de soledad, sin pensar en los problemas con su esposo, en cómo les diría a sus hijos que su padre los dejaría y sin tener que lidiar con Marianne y las demás invitadas, realmente necesitaba entrar sola a esa tienda.   
.  
La fachada era muy bonita, algo afrancesada con un letrero de hierro que seguro brillaba con los focos color neón que estaban apagados, parecía mucho a la entrada de una casa de muñecas. “Dulces” pensó antes de entrar por la puerta “Debe de vender dulces”. Vaya golpe a la realidad, cuando lo primero que se topó al abrir la puerta fue una repisa llena de dildos que dividían el pequeño lugar en dos pasillos. A Poppy se le abrió la boca del asombro, había de todo tipo de dildos, pequeños, grandes, pequeños y anchos, grandes y anchos, con textura, chupón, con vibrador integrado, con diferentes velocidades y formas, desde gatos, conejos, de obelisco, hasta los híper realistas. Ese lugar no se parecía en nada a la tienda que encontró cuando fue su luna de miel. La mujer no podía despegarle la vista a uno enorme que le recordaba mucho al de su esposo.   
Personal del establecimiento: Veo que tiene buen gusto (le dijo asomándose desde el mostrador) Ese es el porn-star, es la medida que tiene los actores porno, súper grande y súper ancho, puede usarlo en el agua, por si quiere tener una tarde relajante en la tina, mi nombre es Nangus, ¿le interesa comprarlo?   
.  
Poppy: ¡NO! No, no, no… yo no, estoy casada y… no lo necesito y yo solo entre por…   
Nangus: Vamos, aquí no hay prejuicios, que esté casada no tiene nada que ver con que no se divierta sola de vez en cuando. ¿Porque no le echa un vistazo a la tienda? Tal vez encuentre algo que le interese.   
Poppy: No, es que yo debería… alguien me espera… (dijo tratando de salir, pero apenas toco la perilla de puerta Nangus le comento)   
Nangus: A su esposo no le gustan los juguetes sexuales, ¿cierto? Está bien, si como pareja decidieron no usarlo, pero si usted los quiere y él no se los permite, eso sí está mal, usted tiene tanto derecho de tener alguno, no necesariamente tienen que compartirlo, tenemos muchos juguetes solo para “ella”, su esposo no tiene por qué enterarse, son muy discretos.  
Poppy cerró la puerta y fue al mostrador, algo apenada dijo.   
Poppy: Esta bien, les echare un vistazo, creo que si podría comprar algo.   
.  
Fueron los 15 minutos más estresantes para el vendedor de la tienda, amaba su trabajo y le gustaba la duda de no saber qué tipo de cliente podía entrar por su puerta, pero esa mujer, desde que comenzó a hablar no había parado de llorar, Nangus le pasa pañuelo por pañuelo, ella sola estaba por acabar con una caja entera. Al inicio pensó que escucharla le ayudaría en mucho, pero simplemente no se callaba.   
.  
Nangus: Déjame ver si entendí, tú esposo lleva un buen tiempo sin disfrutar el sexo, ambos lo disfrutan de maneras diferentes, están pensando en el divorcio porque no están encontrando una solución, pero tú no quiere divorciarte porque aun lo amas ¿cierto?   
Poppy: (sollozando) Si, y los niños…   
Nangus: Los niños no tienen nada que ver, no pueden fingir tener una relación solo para que sus hijos crezcan en una “familia”. Poppy, tú esposo necesita ayuda, ayuda que tú no le puedes dar, él…necesita encontrarse a sí mismo, ha pasado demasiado tiempo siendo esposo y padre, preocupándose mucho por cosas innecesarias y sintiendo que nadie valoraba lo que hacía, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguien intentara algo con él… y que él cayera en la tentación.  
Poppy: ¿Quieres decir que debí de dejar que se fuera con el bobo modelo descerebrado? (pregunto con ojos vidriosos)   
Nangus: Para nada, tú esposo necesita terapia, y mucha, tiene problemas, pero ¿Quién no los tiene? Esto suele pasar seguido, créeme, lo sé por mi giro de ventas.   
Poppy: ¿En serio? (cuestiono tomando el ultimo pañuelo de la caja)   
Nangus: Si, las parejas vienen aquí para darle una nueva chispa a la relación, la rutina es fatal, y alguno de los dos siempre está más cómodo con ella que el otro, pero por eso es importante hablar las cosas, ni tú ni yo, un punto medio, si te gusta llenar a tu pareja de crema chantillí y a ella no le gusta por quedar pegajosa, puedes hacerlo de vez en cuando para darle gusto, recompensarlo después haciendo algo que a ella le guste y a ti no tanto, puntos medios. (dijo mientras les ponía precio a algunos productos detrás del mostrador)   
Poppy: A él le gusta duro… a mí no tanto…   
Nangus: ¿Lo ves? Porque no te llevas este lindo juego de lencería, se vende muy bien, es de encaje fino y por todos lados dice “cógeme” déjalo que lo haga como quiera, te aseguro que mejorara las cosas.   
Poppy: Bueno… pero me lo llevo puesto.   
Nangus: Ese no es problema, pasa, los vestidores están de este lado.   
Poppy salió como si nada de la tienda a esperar a las demás, de alguna forma se las había ingeniado para ponerse la lencería y guardar su ropa íntima en el bolsillo de la falda que llevaba, para nada se notaba que la tenía ahí.   
Moana: Hola, ¿nos esperaste por mucho tiempo?  
Poppy: No, para nada, ¿consiguieron lo que buscaban?   
Juddy: Claro que si. (dijo mientras le mostraba las bolsas llenas de dulces, chocolates, galletas y bombones)   
Sarah: Tu encontraste lo que buscabas en… ¿El calabozo del placer?   
Poppy: Ah no, no, para nada entre, yo solo… vayamos a casa.   
.  
Las mujeres regresaron a casa, a Poppy se le veía más relajada después de la pequeña ida a la tienda, todas pensaron que fue por tomar aire fresco, pero la fue más por desahogarse con Nangus, que alguien la escuchara sobre sus preocupaciones era lo mejor que le había pasado ese fin de semana. Al entrar enseguida ella busco a su esposo, pero solo vio a los invitados acabando de lleno con una botella de vino.   
.  
Marianne: ¡Bog! ¿Qué te dije sobre beber?   
Bog: Cielo, solo fueron dos copas y no estaban llenas.   
Sarah: A mí no me parece mal, Jareth suele hacerlo, una copa al día ayuda al corazón.   
.  
Mientras se habla de eso y las demás acaban las cosas de las bolsas, Poppy pregunto.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Dónde está Ramón? (le dijo algo preocupada de la respuesta)   
Maui: Se fue a dormir.   
Poppy: ¿Qué se fue a qué?   
Nick: A dormir, no se veía nada bien, parecía que se iba a desmallar.   
Maui: Si, yo le ayude a subir, creo que el vino le cayó pesado, debilucho, no aguanta nada. (dijo riendo un poco)   
Poppy: No puedo creerlo… (susurró molesta)   
.  
Se fue directo arriba, entro de forma ruidosa al cuarto, donde encontró durmiendo a Ramón.   
.  
Poppy: Levántate… (le exigió) ¡Que te levantes! (dijo dándole un leve golpe en los pies) Ramón despierta ya… (comenzó a sacudirlo y al ver que no le despertaba entro en pánico) ¿Ramón? ¿Mi vida? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes mal? Por favor, despierta, abre los ojos, ¿Ramón?   
Jareth: Cariño, no creo que despierte pronto. (le dijo sin ninguna emoción detrás de ella, aquello le saco un buen susto)   
Poppy: ¡Jareth! Dios… me tomaste por sorpresa, yo, creo que algo le pasa, normalmente no…   
Jareth: Yo le dije que tomar pastillas para dormir y vino no era una buena combinación, pero tendrá sus motivos para querer dormir como una roca, tal vez evitar algo o a alguien, déjalo cielo, que pase con Morfeo esta noche y ven a divertirte con nosotros. Con la dosis que tomo seguro que no despierta hasta mañana (dijo con tono de burla para irse de la habitación riendo sonoramente)  
.  
Poppy tomo asiento a su lado, lo miro tan profundamente dormido, no entendía porque lo había hecho, “¿Evitar algo o alguien?” seguramente no quería lidiar con ella, se secó un par de lágrimas y se recostó a su lado, luego de un rato de sollozar ella también se quedó dormida.   
.  
La mañana del sábado había llegado, el ajetreo dentro de la casa comenzó a tomar volumen, Ramón con algo de dificultad abrió los ojos para después volver a caer profundamente dormido, el primer parpadeo le había mostrado la tenue luz del amanecer, cuando los volvió a abrir por segunda ocasión, el sol de mediodía le sonreía.   
Ramón: Pero que jaqueca… (murmuro mientras se sostenía la cabeza, el dolor era muy parecido al de una pequeña resaca)   
.  
Unos tacones sonaron fuertes, subiendo por las escaleras, cruzando el pasillo, la puerta se abrió, entro Poppy luciendo un vestido de rayas verticales azul y blanco que se abotonaba por completo por enfrente.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Sabes qué hora es? (pregunto molesta)   
Ramón: No lo sé (contesto sin ganas)  
Poppy: Son casi las doce del día, le he tenido que decir a todos que dormiste hasta tarde porque estabas muy cansado, sabes que no me gusta mentirles a nuestros invitados.   
Ramón: Por favor (dijo irónico) Ellos no son “nuestros” invitados, son solo tuyos, a ninguno de ellos les importa si estoy con ellos o no…   
Poppy: ¿Cómo lo sabes? Mira, ni siquiera has intentado entablar una conversación con alguno de ellos.   
Ramón: Oh, sí claro, podría tomar una copa de vino mientras hablo con Jareth, tenemos tanto en común, podrías pasarnos tips de como cogerte, ¿eso es lo que quieres? (pregunto sarcástico)   
Poppy: Yo no te estoy engañando (dijo con una mezcla de sentimientos entre el odio y la tristeza) ayer tenía planeado demostrártelo (se desabrocho la parte superior del vestido, deteniéndose en el grueso cinto café que le hacía cintura, mientras que levantaba la parte de abajo mostrándole un sensual juego de lencería) Compre esto para darte una sorpresa a ti, quería que te divirtieras conmigo… (comento con los ojos vidriosos)   
Ramón: Ah (la vio con algo de desprecio) Así es como funciona, una vez con él y otra conmigo, mira, a mí no se me da compartir.   
Poppy: ¡Ramón!   
Ramón: Y como yo no estaba disponible de seguro aprovechaste para estrenarlo con Jareth.   
Poppy: Pero yo no…   
Ramón: Gracias por el detalle, pero no me gusta comer sobras. (Se levanto dispuesto a ir al baño cuando ella le contesto)   
Poppy: Realmente que estas mal. (le menciono con coraje)   
Ramón: ¿Disculpa?   
Poppy: Nangus tiene razón, necesitas ir a terapia.   
Ramón: No lo menciones, sabes que detesto que lo digas. (le reclamo)   
Poppy: Pues Nangus tiene razón, esto entre nosotros no está funcionando porque tú de verdad necesitas ayuda, no es que estés mal, es el estrés que te está volviendo loco. Nangus también dijo que…   
Ramón: ¿Quién es Nangus? (pregunto molesto)   
Poppy: ¡ES OTRO DE MIS AMANTES! (Grito molesta al ver que Ramón no la estaba tomando enserio, tal vez con eso reaccionaria) Él si me escucha y me da mayores placeres de los que tú me das, además de…   
Ramón: Ya no quiero saber el nombre y número de las personas con las que me engañaste, lo único que quiero de ti es que tengas listos los papeles del divorcio al llegar a casa, los quiero en la mesa del comedor y que sea lo primero que veamos entrando a casa, tú hiciste una promesa y ahora tienes que cumplirla. (le advirtió)   
Poppy: No, yo no lo dije enserio, solo estaba enojada, Nangus es un amigo, lo acabo de conocer ayer, fue el que me vendió la lencería, trabaja en…   
.  
Poppy iba detrás de él tratando de explicarle, pero Ramón le cerró la puerta justo en la cara. La mujer salió de la habitación mientras abotonaba la parte superior de su vestido, sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto.   
.  
Juddy: Poppy ¿Qué paso? Escuchamos gritos…   
Moana: ¿Estas bien?   
Poppy: ¿Yo? Pss, estoy genial, ¿Qué les hace creer que no? (dijo sin notar que varias lagrimas se le escaparon.   
Juddy: Estas llorando.   
Poppy: ¿Esto? (pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas) solo es arena que se me metió en los ojos, no es nada.  
Moana: ¿Dentro de la casa?   
Poppy: Es que me asome afuera.   
Juddy: Estamos en el segundo piso.  
Poppy: ¿No es sorprendente lo fuerte que puede llegar a ser el aire? Vayamos abajo, tengo una actividad para nosotras, nuestros hijos nos dieron un regalo y hay que agradecérselos con scrapbook.   
.  
Las mujeres se miraron entre sí, para luego seguir a la anfitriona a la planta de abajo.   
.  
Ramón tardo en bajar, no tenía ganas, pero su estómago comenzaba a rugir, el hambre lo mataría si no bajaba, no tendía otra opción. Apenas llego, tomo algo del refrigerador, lo engullo, cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba del brazo.   
.  
Poppy: Ramón, que bueno que bajas, los demás padres estarán felices que te les unas, de verdad, necesitas conocerlos mejor a todos.   
Ramón: Claro, en especial a Jareth ¿no? (dijo molesto)   
Poppy: (apretándole el brazo) Los niños no dejan de preguntar por ti, querías que todo fuera discreto y al esconderte no lo estas siendo, necesito que te quedes abajo y convivas con alguien. (le rogo en voz baja)   
.  
Ramón suspiro, en eso tenía razón, los niños se podían dar cuenta muy fácilmente. Poppy, Moana, Juddy y Sarah estaban haciendo scrapbook sobre la barra de la cocina, mientras los padres estaban en la sala charlando y comiendo botana. El hombre sintió nauseas.   
.  
Jareth: Miren quien se nos quiere unir, Palmon.   
Bog: Es Ramón.   
Jareth: Como sea, ¿Qué tal te cayo el vino de ayer?   
.  
Los demás padres rieron, aunque al ver la cara de Ramón se pararon de golpe.   
.  
Maui: No le hagas caso al afeminado. (le comento desde el sofá)   
Jareth: ¿Cómo me llamo? Mi obeso amigo.   
Ramón: Voy al baño. (dijo sin mucho ánimo de seguir ahí)   
.  
Ramón entro y mientras pensaba que podía hacer para zafarse de convivir con el amante de su mujer, una brisa fresca entro por la ventana. Era perfecto, podría salir por la ventana, nadie lo notaria. Se sostuvo del marco y un solo brinco saco sus piernas, seguido por el reto de su cuerpo por la ventana, recordaba que no era una distancia tan lejana al piso, caería bien. Más al aterrizar por poco le cae encima a Marianne.   
.  
Marianne: AAAAAHHHH  
Ramón: AAAAAAHH… ¿Pero qué demonios haces aquí? (pregunto cayendo de sentón enfrente de ella)   
Marianne: ¿Y tú qué demonios haces saltando por la ventana?  
.  
Ramón y la mujer se vieron en silencio por un momento.  
.  
Ramón: No quiero estar adentro, yo solo… ¿Y tú?  
Marianne: No quiero hacer nada de las bobadas que doña perfecta quiere que hagamos.


	11. Chapter 11

Ambos guardaron silencio de nuevo, estando frente del otro en una posición algo extraña por como termino cayendo Ramón. Ambos se acomodaron de diferente manera, uno al lado del otro.   
.  
Marianne: Quiero decir, no quería estar adentro con Poppy, escuchándola hablar hasta el cansancio de lo perfecto que es su matrimonio.   
Ramón: ¿Eso dice? Claro, todo es perfecto. (dijo con tono sarcástico.)   
.  
Marianne succiono con fuerza el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano y exhalo una gran bocanada de humo, Ramón estaba un poco impactado, eran los cigarrillos que le habían confiscado a los niños. La mujer noto la mirada que hizo al ver el tabaco, por lo que tomo un par de cigarrillos que tenía en el bolsillo y le dijo.   
.  
Marianne: ¿Quieres uno?   
.  
Ramón divago, no debía, no estaba bien de salud, lo más recomendable seria irse de ahí y no estar en contacto con aquel humo, pero algo en él lo hizo tomarlo, deseaba sentir el sabor y placer relajante de la nicotina.  
.  
Ramón: Claro, uno no mata a nadie.   
.  
El hombre tomo uno y con ayuda de Marianne logro encenderlo, gustoso sintió como el humo llenaba su boca, impregnándola de la preciada droga. Dejo salir el residuo en un suspiro.   
.  
Marianne: Poppy dice que su perfecto esposo no fuma. (dijo con un tono triunfal, como si hubiera ganado algún tipo de apuesta, se le veía contenta por ello)   
Ramón: Poppy dice muchas cosas (contesto poniéndole más atención al gusto que le dejaba el cigarro, la verdad era que, si fumaba, aunque no cigarrillos, eran habanos y solo lo hacía cuando iba a Cloud City a visitar a su padre)   
Marianne: Si, doña perfecta a veces es insoportable y… ¡lo siento! No quise ser (volteo a ver a su interlocutor, pero este se veía muy calmado)  
Ramón: Y que lo digas, al menos tú no tienes que vivir con ella.   
Marianne: ¿Qué?   
Ramón: Mi esposa, se lo que dices, es desesperante escucharla decir que todo es perfecto y brillante y… nada está más lejano a la realidad, si para ti es molesto, imagínate lo que es para mí escucharla decir que todo es maravilloso, cuando ambos sabemos que todo esto se está yendo a la… (se detuvo al ver la cara de asombro de la mujer, la última charla que tuvo con su esposa lo impulso a tener una pequeña venganza y esperaba que esta vez no le saliera mal) Pero no tienes que preocuparte, en el juego “quien tiene la casa más grande” tu pronto vas a ganar.   
Marianne: ¿Perdón? ¿A que te refieres?   
Ramón: He escuchado lo que dice mi esposa, como habla de que nuestro matrimonio es mejor que el suyo y todo eso.   
Marianne: Si, es estresante.   
Ramón: Pues en un par de días le ganaras de todas a todas.   
Marianne: ¿Cómo podría ganarle al matrimonio perfecto de doña perfecta? (pregunto con tono burlón)   
Ramón: Vamos a divorciarnos. (dijo con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro mientras dejaba escapar una estela de humo)   
Marianne: ¡¿Qué?!  
Ramón: Si, nos divorciaremos regresando a casa, para serte sincero nuestro matrimonio había acabado desde hace un par de meses, yo diría “año”, esperamos firmar los papeles apenas toquemos Villa troll.  
.  
Ramón espero con emoción la reacción de celebración de Marianne, pero esta solo parecía estar procesando lo que le había dicho, hasta que la mujer con voz preocupada le dijo.   
.  
Marianne: ¡¿Por qué?!   
Ramón: ¿Por qué que?   
Marianne: Poppy te ama, doña perfecta se ve bastante enamorada, conozco a esa atolondrada, jamás en la vida la había visto tan feliz, estoy segura que esa mal nacida esta tan… Esto no es idea suya ¿verdad?   
.  
Ramón se quedó en shock, esa no era para nada la reacción que esperaba de ella.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Te estas…poniendo de su parte?  
Marianne: ¿De parte de quien creías que iba a estar?  
Ramón: Ninguna, solo creí que lo tomarías como una buena noticia.   
Marianne: ¿Por qué me pondría feliz al saber que mi mejor amiga está apunto de divorciarse?  
Ramón: ¿Tú qué?   
.  
Ramón siempre pensó que el sentimiento de repudio entre ambas era mutuo, para que Poppy la recordara con bastante rencor, era sin duda porque ya no existía ningún tipo de relación entre ambas, pero ahora que lo notaba, Marianne era un tanto mal hablada y tosca en sus expresiones en general, tal vez por eso pensó que Marianne le tenía el mismo sentimiento  
.  
Ramón: ¿No estás enojada con ella por lo que paso con Ronald?   
Marianne: ¡No! Mira, lo que paso cuando éramos niñas fue una tontería y yo fui quien estuvo mal, claro que trate de disculparme, pero los enfados de Poppy duran años, siempre he esperado a que me perdone y si pensabas que podrías reír conmigo de su divorcio, estas muy equivocado.  
Ramón: Yo no me quiero reír o que te rías… vamos, también la estoy pasando mal. (se quejó lanzando lo que le quedaba del cigarro a un montículo de arena) Tarde mucho tiempo pensando sobre esto, pensando en cómo solucionarlo, pero ella jamás…ella nunca (los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos) Y al final… es la mejor solución. (termino por decir secándose una lagrima que se le había escapado)  
Marianne: Oye, Poppy puede llegar a ser muy distraída, es capaz de elaborar increíbles fiestas de cumpleaños, olvidando el detalle de la fecha, o preocupándose tanto porque todos estén felices que olvida si ella la está pasando bien. Se sacrifica tanto por todos, que a veces olvida lo más importante, pero si le das la oportunidad, ella puede corregir ese error.   
Ramón: Ya se lo di, varias veces desde que hablamos de esto y cuando podemos arreglar las cosas, algo más importante que lo nuestro sale y… de nuevo estoy solo. Ya no quiero vivir así, ya no puedo… (le dijo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas)   
Marianne: Sabes que creo.   
Ramón: ¿Qué? (le pregunto con tono molesto, odia que la gente le diera más opciones y consejos cuando él ya había tomado uno)  
Marianne: Si te divorcias ahora, estando así de confundido y harto, cuando al fin estés solo y te calmes, te darás cuenta que eso no era lo que querías, te vas a arrepentir.   
Ramón: No lo hare, en verdad quiero divorciarme.   
Marianne: Ah si, dime, cual es la razón.   
.  
Ramón la miro con duda, ¿Por qué tendría que decírsela? No quería hacerlo, pero a la vez sí, se moría de ganas de sacar aquello de su pecho.  
.  
Ramón: Ella me engaña. (dijo con seguridad)   
Marianne: ¿En serio? (pregunto incrédula) ¿Con quién? ¿Tienes pruebas?   
Ramón: Si, con el maldito de Jareth. (menciono con odio)   
.  
Marianne se partió en risa, le costaba bastante respirar, para ella eso era totalmente improbable.   
.  
Ramón: ¡Lo digo enserio!  
Marianne: Lo siento, ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?   
Ramón: Ella huele a él y…   
Marianne: ¿Y quién no? Si no lo has notado el pasillo de arriba apesta a su colonia, Bog paso el día de ayer con él y por un momento pensé que le había prestado de su colonia. Creo que no hay nadie que no se le pegue. ¿Tienes algo más realista?   
Ramón: Yo… pues, Maui dice que el otro día se revolcaron.   
Marianne: ¿Él los vio?   
Ramón: No, bueno, debieron de ser ellos, porque… dijo que alguien fue bastante ruidoso en la noche y Poppy estaba en su habitación, yo no dormí en el mismo cuarto y Sarah estaba con los niños…   
Marianne: Yo estaba con Jareth también.   
Ramón: ¿Qué?   
.  
Marianne: Si, después de que te fuiste, te vi subir con los niños, luego fue Sarah, Poppy y yo estábamos discutiendo en el cuarto de ellos, Jareth solo trataba de parar la pelea, luego llego Bog y comenzamos a recordar viejos tiempos, Poppy se fue sin decir nada y ya no regreso, después volvió Sarah y nos fuimos a dormir. Poppy salió un par de veces al pasillo, creo que te estaba buscando, Bog le dijo que seguro seguías con los niños.   
.  
Ramón se sintió un poco mal por la rápida conclusión que había sacado junto con Maui, el realmente no le había dicho tal cosa.   
.  
Ramón: Pero si no fueron ellos, ¿Quién lo…?   
Sarah: Ni me lo recuerdes, fui en la noche a picar algo en la cocina, me quede con hambre y cuando volví me equivoque de cuarto, vaya que esa chica si tiene ADN de conejo, salta bastante en la cama…  
.   
Ramón no pudo evitar reírse. Imaginar a la policía saltando en la cama con sus dos coletas como si fuera conejo, le pareció chistoso.  
.  
Marianne: Si, búrlate (comento riendo también) esto me pasa seguido, encontrar a las personas “amándose” es una maldición, me pasa seguido.   
.  
Ramón se detuvo, recordó que Poppy le menciono que ella había encontrado a Ronald con otra mujer antes de su boda.   
.  
Ramón: Lo siento, es que pensé que mi esposa había puesto algo en las puertas para que eso no pasara… Y ella puso una boba regla de “nada de sexo”, ahora veo que solo aplicaba para nosotros. (comento algo desalentado)  
Marianne: Con que te tiene castigado ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?   
Ramón: No es que hiciera algo, más bien es algo que hago mientras… tu sabes, dice que soy muy ruidoso, no quiere que traume a ningún niño. (guardo silencio un momento, para después decir) Es parte del motivo porque el cual quiero el divorcio.   
Marianne: ¿Te castiga sin sexo?   
Ramón: Oh no, jamás lo había hecho, no, es solo que… siempre es como a ella le gusta y yo… yo no lo disfruto, hemos intentado varias formas, pero Poppy… simplemente no encontramos como mejorar. Esto no es solo por el sexo, ya no tenemos la misma relación de antes, ella me ama, lo sé, lo intenta y últimamente mejoro, pero aun así no funciona, yo sigo sintiéndome tan… solo.   
.  
Marianne comenzó a entender el problema entre los dos.  
.  
Marianne: Sabes, cuando era pequeña discutí con ella porque, era mi mejor amiga, pero como me trataba a mi trataba a todas, no me daba un lugar especial o algo, tu sabes, donde yo sobresaliera con ese bobo título. ¿Qué significaba ser su mejor amiga si no pasaba más tiempo conmigo o hablábamos o tener alguna seña? Tu sabes. Teníamos un saludo secreto, me sentí especial con eso, pero luego me di cuenta que tenía un saludo secreto con todos, yo no era la única. Finalmente me dio una tonta pulsera de amistad, eso me calmaba en los momentos que pensaba que ella se olvidaba de mí. (dijo tocando una pulsera que estaba debajo de su muñequera) Pero a veces no era suficiente.   
Ramón: ¿Cómo saber si eres especial para ella? Si no tuviera el anillo de casado en la mano, y ya sabes, el sexo, creo fácilmente me confundirían con un amigo más de ella.  
.   
Marianne empatizo con él, el anillo que portaba en la mano para Ramón no era suficiente y si el sexo era lo único que lo hacía sentir su amor, al fallar en la cama fallo en todo.   
.  
Marianne: Creo que tú necesitas unas largas vacaciones lejos de ella.  
Ramón: No necesito vaca…   
Marianne: No, enserio, unas largas y lejanas vacaciones para entender que te une a ella, no puede ser solo “la pulsera” (dijo levantando su muñeca) o solo sexo.   
Ramón: No somos solo eso, somos… mucho más, solo que ya no recuerdo que. Ni siquiera recuerdo que es lo que yo deseaba ser antes de conocerla a ella.   
.  
Marianne y Ramón vieron una pelota pasar, Blossom, Sage y Kana jugaban a pasarse el balón, dejando una sombrilla desocupada. Ambos cambiaron de lugar para seguir hablando de algo más ameno, la charla paso de los problemas maritales a con que tanta frecuencia tenía que lidiar con la brillantina regada en casa, comenzaron pues con un listado de cosas que no soportaban de ella, su optimismo ciego, la falta de atención a detalles importantes.   
.  
Adentro las demás mujeres habían notado la falta de Marianne.   
.  
Juddy: No ha vuelto del baño.   
Moana: ¿Qué Ramón no había entrado también?   
Poppy: No vi que Ramón entrara, se supone que está en la sala con los demás (no es que ese lugar estuviera en otra habitación, estaba en la misma, pasando el enorme comedor, pero no noto cuando su esposo desapareció, más si recordaba haber visto a Marianne entrar al sanitario) Esa mujer…   
.  
Poppy abrió la puerta del baño y la brisa le dio directo en la cara, la ventana estaba totalmente abierta, “Debió se escaparse por la ventana” pensó, asomo su cabeza y noto de inmediato un camino de pisadas que iban hacia la parte trasera de la casa.   
.  
Poppy: No tardo (dijo saliendo del baño) creo saber dónde está.  
.  
Cruzo el comedor, la sala y salió por la puerta con pasos molestos, nada la preparo para lo que verían sus ojos. Marianne estaba sentada junta a Ramón debajo de una sombrilla riendo y charlando. Sentía como sus venas de su cabeza estaban a punto de estallarle, las manos le temblaban, estaba demasiado enojada. Bajo decidida las escaleras y estando detrás de ellos dijo.   
.  
Poppy: Que divertido, ¿de qué nos reímos? (comento con su clásico tono optimista)   
Marianne: De nada, o bueno, no lo entenderías, estas del otro lado.   
Poppy: No estoy de ningún lado, ¿Por qué no me lo explicas? Tal vez yo también me ría. O me lo explicas tú, querido.   
Ramón: (rodo los ojos y se levantó, conocía bien a su esposa para saber que se había puesto celosa) Voy a adentro a tomar algo, ¿quieres venir Marianne?   
Marianne: No gracias, creo que me quedare otro rato aquí afuera. Tienes razón, alguien debe cuidar a los niños (dijo mientras veía que su hija levantaba un enorme cangrejo) Si, mejor me quedo.   
Poppy: Bien, me agrada esa idea, cariño, ¿Por qué no vamos adentro? (le pregunto mientras abrazaba su brazo y lo jalaba lejos de ella, forzándolo a subir las escaleras, pero Ramón se detuvo, apartándose de ella)   
Ramón: Si quieres que entre para que simpatice con tu añorado Jareth estas muy equivocada.   
Poppy: Entra a la casa Ramón, hablemos de esto más tarde.   
Ramón: No voy a entrar a hablar contigo, no tenemos nada que discutir, este asunto (dijo señalándose a ambos) ya está arreglado, los papeles del divorcio deben estar en casa para cuando lleguemos…   
Poppy: Ramón, sé que crees que pasa algo entre Jareth y yo, puedo comprobarte que no es verdad, solo ven adentro, relájate, charla con los demás y cuando sea de noche, podremos hablar de esto.   
Ramón: Deja ya de fingir con todos, nada es perfecto, nuestro matrimonio se está desmoronando y tú sigues presumiendo con los demás el buen esposo que soy.   
Poppy: Es porque lo eres.  
Ramón: ¡No lo soy! Poppy, te fui infiel, eres tan extraña, te enojas porque hablo con Marianne, pero no te importa que te haya engañado con Antony.   
Poppy: Es que… te amo, y sé que falle en algo, ambos hicimos mal, pero podemos arreglarlo, solo entra, solo quédate donde pueda verte.   
Ramón: ¿Para qué? ¿para qué me vigiles? ¿Crees que estoy buscando engañarte con alguien más?   
Poppy: Yo no dije eso.   
Ramón: Pero lo piensas.   
Poppy: Claro que no.   
Ramón: Tú no confías en mí y finges que si lo haces.   
Poppy: ¡¿Y COMO NO HACERLO?! (grito, Marianne volteo a verlos y Poppy decidió seguir la charla en susurro) Si, ¿Estas feliz? No confió en ti y desde lo que paso con Antony temo que te escapes con la primer ramero o zorra que te encuentres. Me gustaría… me gustaría tanto ponerte algún tipo de… rastreador y saber siempre en donde estas y…   
Ramón: Tú jamás sabes dónde estoy (dijo en tono de queja) y realmente no te importa, eres tan… cuando estamos juntos “esto” te importa, pero cuando están los demás paso a ser cero.   
Poppy: Jamás te dejo de lado y lo sabes.  
Ramón: Ah si, ¿Y porque si “esto” es tan importante, no lo hablamos ahora?  
Poppy: Ahora… no, es que nuestros invitados, no podemos dejarlos.   
Ramón: Gracias por mostrarme lo importante que soy para ti, me siento tan agradecido. (comento con sarcasmo)  
Poppy: No te pongas de victima ahora, sabes que ya había planeado este viaje.   
Ramón: Si, un viaje donde a mí me prometiste algo que termino siendo otra cosa.   
Poppy: Se supone que esto también era una sorpresa para ti.   
Ramón: Pues no me gusto tu sorpresa.   
Poppy: ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué los saque o los corra?   
Ramón: Ambas opciones me gustan.   
Poppy: No voy a hacer eso.   
Ramón: Entonces no te importo lo suficiente.   
.  
Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, estaban molestos el uno con el otro.   
.  
Poppy: Solo entra a la casa, ven conmigo. (dijo extendiéndole la mano)  
Ramón: No.   
Poppy: ¡Ramón!   
Ramón: Jamás volveré contigo.   
Poppy: ¡Ramón! ¡Ahora!   
Gemelos: ¿Papá?   
.  
La pareja se asustó, ¿desde cuándo estaban ahí los gemelos?


	12. 12

Ambos se quedaron callados, ¿habría los gemelos escuchado algo de la charla? Poppy fue la quien hablo primero.   
.  
Poppy: Niños, saben que es malo estar escuchando las conversaciones que los adultos tienen. ¿Por qué están aquí? Deberían de estar jugando.  
Gemelos: ¿Estaban hablando? Lo siento, no lo notamos.   
.  
La pareja dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio, sus hijos no habían escuchado nada.   
.  
Poppy: Entonces ¿Qué es lo que necesitan? (pregunto con su clásica alegría)   
Blossom: Bueno, necesitamos a papá, Kana quiere aprender a surfear y Papá dijo que tal vez…   
Poppy: Su padre no puede enseñarle ahora, él esta…  
Ramón: Claro que puedo enseñarle, el clima es perfecto ahora, hay que aprovechar antes que llegue la tormenta.   
Poppy: Pensé que querías “charlar” sobre “esto”, y dices que yo lo evito. (comentó algo molesta)   
Ramón: Tu y yo sabemos (le dijo susurrando) que ya no tenemos nada que hablar. Se acabó. (el hombre se dirigió sus hijos) denme cinco minutos y vayan por sus tablas, denle una a Kana de práctica.   
Gemelos: Si, papá.   
.  
Ramón evadió la mirada de furia por parte de Poppy y se dirigió a su habitación, serían las mejores horas de ese fin de semana, tener un buen pretexto para no pasar tiempo con los demás invitados, Kana era un chico listo y aprendía con rapidez. La fascinación por el joven crecía con cada enseñanza que le daba, verlo convivir con sus hijos era maravilloso, se llevaban bien. No fue para nada difícil, incluso podría decir que se divirtió en la pequeña clase. Le hubiese gusta seguir toda la tarde y salir hasta el anochecer, pero sus pulmones, la tabla le hizo un gran favor, sin ella no hubiera podido nadar hasta donde estaban las olas. Llevaba consigo su inhalador, pero no lo usaría delante de los niños; Ahora mismo los pequeños se divertían tratando de tirarse los unos a los otros de las tablas, lanzándose agua y riendo. Ramón aprovecho para recostarse en la suya y contemplar el infinito cielo azul, recupero un poco de fuerzas y luego les dijo a los niños que era hora de volver a casa.   
.  
Iban llegando a la playa, cuando un hombre de avanzada a edad, con una tabla de surf, se les emparejo.   
.  
Desconocido: El clima está calmando, cierto.   
Ramón: (reconoció al hombre, uno de sus vecinos y amigo de años de su padre) Si, pero ya saben lo que dicen, es la calma antes de la tormenta.   
Vecino: Y parece que será una grande… ¿Tus hijos? (pregunto acercándose a los niños que estaban saliendo del agua jalando sus tablas)   
Ramón: Eso dicen… (comento con aspereza, pero en un tono muy bajo de voz, tratando de que sonara como una broma) Vengan niños, conozcan al señor Potts.   
Señor Potts: Mucho gusto, ¿Qué tal sus dientes?   
.  
Los gemelos miraron raro al hombre, para luego mirar a su padre, este los empujo hacia él.   
.  
Ramón: Niños, el señor Potts es dentista, solo abran la boca, le gusta revisar a la gente.   
Señor Potts: Cada que veía a su padre o su tío les revisaba la dentadura. (dijo sonriente mientras los niños abrían grande la boca) Increíble (comento maravillado) Los gemelos comparten la misma dentadura, maravilloso.   
Ramón: Si, creo que por eso son “gemelos” y no “mellizos”. (lo menciono con obviedad)   
Señor Potts: (riendo por lo redundante de lo que comento) Creo que eso ya lo sabias, pero mira que molares (el hombre sostenía la mandíbula de ambos pequeños) Son idénticos a los de su padre.   
Ramón: ¿Qué dijo? (pregunto saliendo de su entumecimiento emocional)   
Señor Potts: Los molares, los heredaron de ti, ¿sabías que es una forma en la que se puede identificar un cuerpo? Mis últimos años trabaje en la morgue de la ciudad, hijo y padres tienes los mismos molares, y tus pequeños tienen los tuyos, son una copia exacta, me atrevería a decir ¿te pasa algo Ramón?   
Ramón: (con los ojos vidriosos) Nada, es solo, mis hijos son… son mi todo y saber eso… no sabes cuánto me alegra saber eso, ¿podrías revisarlos otra vez? ¿Cuántos dientes se parecen a los míos? ¿Tienen caries?   
Señor Potts: Ramón, relájate, están bien, tienen dientes limpios, blancos y permanentes, pero si quieres estar seguro de la salud bucal de tus niños puedes hacer una cita con mi hijo, ahora él trabaja en eso. (comento dándole una tarjeta)   
Ramón: Gracias (dijo secándose los ojos y tomándola)   
Señor Potts: Tomas muy enserio la salud dental de tus hijos ¿verdad?   
Ramón: No se imagina cuanto…   
.  
Los gemelos vieron raro el actuar de su padre, pero usualmente estaba así de paranoico con ese tipo de temas.  
.  
Ramón: Vayan adentro y tomen una ducha, coman algo e hidrátense. (les ordeno con gentileza a los tres varones que contentos acataron la orden)   
Marianne: ¿Qué tal la clase? (pregunto cuando lo vio caminar hacia ella, seguía cuidando a los pequeños que hacían castillos de arena junto a su hija)   
Ramón: extrañamente divertida y relajante.   
Marianne: ¿El mar te aclaro la mente? ¿Ya lo pensaste mejor?   
Ramón: ¿Pensar qué?   
Marianne: Lo del divorcio.   
Ramón: ¿Eso? Es casi un hecho.  
Marianne: ¡Vamos, la amas!   
Ramón: Ya no basta con eso. (Se quejó) Tal vez tú esposo y tú nunca han tenido este tipo de problemas.   
Marianne: ¿Qué problemas?   
Ramón: Ya no congeniar en nada. Mira, Poppy tiene un horario, yo lo míos, y si, ella se esfuerza y tenemos esas reuniones cada mes y cada año tira la casa por la ventana por nuestro aniversario, pero…¡Todo es cuando ella quiere! Aun si yo no estoy de humor, no le importa si sus locas ideas cuadran con mis planes, es más, ni le interesa, no me pregunta si tengo algo importante que hacer, aun cuando eso importante fueran nuestros hijos, desde hace años todo entre ambos ha ido mal y todo gira entorno de su puesto de alcaldesa, de lo grandiosa que es, del buen ejemplo, de que todo lo hace sola… - estaba exaltado, pero mientras se sentaba dejo escapar un suspiro y lo siguiente que salió de su boca tenia tono de pesar. – Poppy vive su vida y es increíble, mientras que yo, parece que solo la veo desde la banca esperando a que voltee a verme para… existir. –  
Marianne: O sea, que no haces nada más que trabajar y cuidar de los niños ¿cierto? Dejaste eso muy en claro, Poppy hace un buen trabajo como alcaldesa, me cuesta reconocerlo y no es que la apoye, pero entiendo lo desatenta que es con sus hijos, mírame a mí, no recordaba cómo era ver a mi hija jugar con otros, mi hermana Dow es quien va a dejarla al campamento en el verano y la lleva a jugar al mall los fines de semana, como alcaldesa no se tiene mucho tiempo, quisiera tener más tiempo, pero al final del día, con el poco que me queda, prefiero dárselo a mi esposo, dicen que los hijos son prestados, ellos crecen, hacen su vida y solo quedamos los amantes al final del camino… creo que Poppy entiende bien eso, prefiere pasar el tiempo que le queda siendo esposa que siendo madre, y no es porque los ame menos.   
Ramón: Si pasara menos tiempo en el trabajo podría ser ambas…   
Marianne: Si, pero ¿Qué pasa con su sueño de ser una gran alcaldesa?   
Ramón: ¿Y qué pasa con mi vida y nuestra familia?   
Marianne: Ella lo está intentando.   
Ramón: Pero… yo no quiero que lo intente, yo solo quiero…   
Marianne: No sabes lo que quieres. (le dijo con suavidad mientras posaba una de sus manos en su hombro) y está bien, necesitas relajarte y recordar quien eras antes de ser padre y esposo, un tiempo para ti estaría bien.   
Ramón: (suspiro apesumbrado, no quería admitirlo, pero tenía razón) Tal vez… tengas algo de razón, lo de las vacaciones no lo he intentado.   
Marianne: Ya ves, eso te ayudara, ya lo veras.   
Ramón: ¿Y si no funciona?   
Marianne: Pues… (levanto los hombros para luego decir) Puedes seguir con tus planes si quiere.   
.  
Ramón se quedó callado escuchando las olas del mar y la risa de los niños, se sentía tan fuera de cuadro, un alegre lugar, todos sonriendo y él se sentía tan miserable. Sin miedo de que lo viera la mujer que estaba alado de él, se sacó el inhalador de la manga de su traje de surf y se dio un disparo. La mujer lo vio algo curiosa.   
.  
Marianne: ¿Eso era lo que hurgabas en el botiquín de emergencia?  
Ramón: Lamento que no sea algo tan emocionante como metanfetaminas o cocaína. (comento sarcástico)   
Ambos rieron, pero después de que lo vio ocultarlo de nuevo en su manga, pregunto preocupada.   
Marianne: ¿Poppy sabe que te has sentido mal?   
Ramón: En la mente de mi esposa solo cabe una cosa a la vez, y esto (dijo señalándose a sí mismo) no es prioridad ahora.   
Marianne: No es maga, necesitas decírselo, ella dejaría todo de lado si sabe que no te sientes bien.   
Ramón: Parte del problema es que a ella no se da cuenta de lo obvio y prefiere creer en versiones que otros le dan, todos saben que tome algo del botiquín, ella debe de estar consciente de eso, ¿Por qué no se ha interesado en el tema?   
.  
Marianne sabía que tenía un buen punto, estaba pensando contradecir aquella lógica cuando la voz de Poppy, desde lo alto de las escaleras, los llamo.   
.  
Poppy: ¡Ahí están! (grito mientras bajaba seguida por los demás) Es hora que los niños entren a descansar, estarán adentro jugando un juego de mesa, por mientras juguemos nosotros también. (aquello lo dijo dando saltos por la arena y jalando a Ramón de un brazo para ponerlo de pie a la fuerza, esa acción lo lastimo y casi hace que se le salga el inhalador, por ello la miro con ojos de furia, pero la mujer lo ignoro y siguió sonriente) Los niños pusieron la red para jugar voleibol, somos numero par, así que podemos jugar pareja contra pareja.   
.  
El grupo se miró unos a otros, algunos rostros no lucían muy convencidos.   
.  
Sarah: Wow… un juego de pelota, es tan…   
Jareth: ¿Arcaico?   
Sarah: Iba a decir pintoresco (le susurro)  
.   
Maui lucia mucho más animado, acostumbrado a competir, era sin duda una buena idea para él.   
.  
Maui: Me parece genial, veamos cuanto me toma en dejarlos a todos ustedes en ridículo.   
Moana: Cariño, es entre parejas, seriamos equipo. (le dijo con obviedad)   
Maui: Cierto, ¿Quieren apostar en cuanto tiempo los derrotamos?   
Nick: Oye, tranquilo, si de buenos equipos se trata, mi esposa y yo somos buena competencia, podríamos vencerte con facilidad.   
Maui: Claro, como no.   
Judy: Hemos vencido a hombres más entrenados y el doble de tu tamaño, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te ganaremos? (dijo retante)   
Bog: Oigan, es solo un juego, es para entretenernos, no para ver que pareja es mejor.  
Poppy: Eso mismo, vamos, es por diversión, además, todos aquí sabemos cuál es el mejor matrimonio. (presumió con una sonrisa dirigida a Marianne)  
Marianne: O si, tu perfecto matrimonio, de eso hablábamos tú esposo y yo.   
.  
La mujer de cabellos rosas abrió grandes los ojo y volteo a ver a su esposo mientras estrujaba con fuerza su brazo.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Ah… si? ¿y que te dijo? ¿Lo felices que somos? ¿Lo increíble que es nuestra vida? ¿Lo bien que nos complementamos?   
Ramón: Me estas lastimando… (le dijo con los dientes apretados tratando de zafarse)   
Marianne: No, solo menciono que… (ella de verdad quería decirlo, poner en su lugar a “doña perfecta”, pero miro en sus ojos el dolor y la angustia que estaba pasando al no saber cuánto tiempo más su familia podría permanecer unidad, ese temblor en su pupila que conocía de sobra, estaba dando más del 100% en todo y sabia de sobra que no estaba logrando nada)   
Jareth: ¿Qué menciono? (dijo entrando a la conversación y curioso) Vamos cariño, don mudo no ha dicho nada, hasta llegue a dudar que supiera hablar, no nos dejes en ascuas, ¿Qué te ha dicho?   
Marianne: Dijo que… (dudo por un momento) que amaba a sus hijos, no ha dejado de hablar de ellos desde que salió del agua.   
Jareth: Un padre dedicado (menciono con desdén y restándole importancia)   
Poppy: Claro que lo es, ahora, sigamos con el juego. (comento sonriente tomando el balón y yendo a la red) Jugaremos en parejas.   
.  
Los demás la siguieron excepto Ramón que se cruzó de brazos.   
.  
Ramón: No.   
Poppy: Lo siento, cielo, ¿dijiste algo?  
Ramón: Dije que no.   
.  
Los demás voltearon a ver a Ramón, lucia muy enojado, pero rápidamente voltearon a ver a Poppy.   
.  
Poppy: Solo bromea, claro que va a jugar, ¿cariño? (sonreía de manera forzada y se notaba su nerviosismo)   
Ramón: (Finalmente se vio relajado, camino hacia ella y tomo el balón que sostenía) Por supuesto que bromeo, sabes que me encanta jugar. (comento con una sonrisa filosa)   
Poppy: Si, bien, vamos, ahora, quien va a ….   
Ramón: Pero no contigo.   
Poppy: ¿Perdón? (Aquellas palabras la sorprendieron) ¿Cómo que no con…migo?   
Ramón: Si, vamos, será muy aburrido, ¿Y si mejor jugamos con otra pareja? A mi me gustaría jugar con Marianne (comento con dolo)   
Poppy: ¿Po...o…porque con ella?   
Ramón: ¿No te gusta la idea? (pregunto con todo fingido de preocupación) Pues si no quieres que sea con una mujer, puedo elegir a un hombre, al final de caso, el chiste es que sea en parejas. (comento yendo hacia Maui)   
Poppy: ¡No! ¡Ni con un hombre, ni con otra mujer, tienes que hacer pareja conmigo! ¡Yo soy tu esposa! ¡Me escogiste a mí, nos escogimos ambos! (grito con bastante enfado que todos la voltearon a ver, Ramón solo la veía con una sonrisa de victoria) Quiero decir… Esto debe de ser entre matrimonios, solo eso…   
Ramón: O podría ser individual…   
Maui: Individual me gusta, voy a aplastarlos a todos   
Moana: (dándole un codazo) shhhh  
Maui: ¡¿Qué?! Es verdad   
Moana: hay una situación aquí (susurro)   
Ramón: Individual será, individual me gusta, creo que deberíamos de hacer las cosas más “Individuales”   
Poppy: No ahora Ramón… (Le susurro entre dientes)   
Ramón: Vamos a empezar, ¿nadie se anima? ¿no? Creo que seremos entonces tu y yo… te prometo que esto será increíble.   
.  
Poppy ya estaba de un lado de la red y Ramón camino al otro mientras hablaba. Todo está listo para un versus esposa contra esposo.


	13. capitulo 13

Ramón no dio advertencia, saco el balón de manera agresiva rosándole la cabeza a Poppy, está solo alcanzo a cubrirse con las manos para que no le diera de lleno.   
.  
Poppy: ¡¿Qué te pasa?! (le grito, para luego ver a los demás, modulo su voz y le dijo) Es solo un juego, no necesitas ser tan rudo.   
Ramón: Ay, lo siento, olvide que a ti te gusta que todo sea suave.   
Maui: ¿Vamos a jugar como niñas? (pregunto en tono burlón) ¡Que aburrido!   
Moana: Yo creo que Poppy se refiere a no ser tan “intensos”.   
Maui: Esto va ser muy aburrido. (sentencio) Los hombres necesitamos algo más rudo, si ustedes no van a poder con el reto…   
Judy: ¿Disculpa? ¿Estás diciendo que las mujeres no podemos con “lo rudo”?   
Maui: No lo digo, es bastante lógico, mirara a ella, le dieron un pase ligero y dice que fue rudo, seria aburrido jugar con alguien así y con cualquier otra que sea así de delicada.   
Marianne: No todos somos unas nenas (menciono tronando sus dedos y cuello) a mí me gusta lo rudo.   
Judy: Yo también estoy bien con eso. (dijo retante)   
Maui: Bien, ustedes dos ¿Y que hay con las demás?   
.  
Poppy estaba escuchando todo eso, ¿de verdad era aburrido estar con alguien tan “suave”? Ramón no se estaba refiriendo al juego, eso era claro.   
.  
Poppy: Yo también puedo jugar rudo. (aseguro)   
Ramón: ¿Tú? No me hagas reír. (comenzó a reír burlonamente)   
Poppy: Claro que puedo (lanzo el balón con todas sus fuerzas tratando de darle en la cara, pero Ramón estaba listo y sin problemas le regreso el golpe con mayor fuerza acertando otro punto)   
Ramón: ¿Eso es todo lo ruda que puedes ser? Vamos, no sentí ni cosquillas…   
.  
No era un juego justo, Ramón era claramente más fuerte que Poppy, y a pesar de que ella trataba de darle guerra, no era para nada rival, los brazos de la mujer ya tenían marcas y moretones causados por el golpe de la pelota, sus piernas temblaban del cansancio, apenas si se podía sostener en pie, los meses después de la lesión y la rehabilitación tan ligera no la habían preparado para ese juego rudo.   
.  
Ramón: ¡Gane! (dijo sosteniendo el balón, mientras que Poppy caía rendida de rodillas) ¿Quién sigue? (comento lleno de energía)   
Judy: (preocupada por el estado de Poppy y por sus sospechas de violencia en la familia fue a ayudarla) ¿Estas bien?   
Poppy: Si, solo… un poco cansada, no tengo una buena condición desde el accidente y…   
Ramón: ¿Quién se anima a jugar contra mí? (preguntaba de manera altanera)   
Maui: Este es un trabajo para un semi dios.   
.  
El hombre de gran tamaño caminaba en su dirección, Ramón le arrojo el balón y cuando puso el pie en la cancha, Poppy exclamo.   
.  
Poppy: Moana debe de jugar contra su esposo.   
Todos: ¿Qué?   
Poppy: Si, esto es un versus hombres y mujeres, sería bueno ir descartando por matrimonio, jueguen ustedes, mi esposo y yo iremos a revisar a los niños.   
Ramón: ¿Eso haremos?   
Poppy: Si, los niños siempre van primero para ti, ¿me equivoco?   
Ramón: No, vayamos a ver cómo están los niños.   
.  
La mira de todos estaba fijada en la pareja que caminaba hacia la casa y subía las escaleras, Jareth parecía no importarle y Sarah no lucia preocupada, en el grupo era la que más conocía a Ramón, Moana sabía que era un problema de pareja que debían de resolver ellos dos y estaba más entretenida en pisar el ego de su esposo, Judy y Nick por otro lado no dejaban de hacer comentarios sobre todas las señales latentes de una posible violencia en el núcleo familiar. Susurraban.   
.  
Judy: Creo que él la arrojó de las escaleras.   
Nick: Si, cada vez me creo menos eso de que fue un accidente.   
Judy: Los niños le temen.   
Nick: Debe de haber una buena razón, no se ve que los golpee, pero de seguro los amenaza, mencionaron algo de que los persigue con flecha y arco.   
Bog: (dirigiéndose a su esposa) Marianne, ¿Qué estás pensando? (le pregunto al verla tan perdida)   
Marianne: ¿Y si Poppy está en problemas?   
Bog: No conocemos a Ramón como para juzgarlo de esa manera, lo que los demás dicen son solo suposiciones.   
Marianne: Es cierto…pero… (la mujer dudaba al escuchar a la pareja de policías hablar)   
.  
Mientras Poppy y Ramón subían los escalones, tenían una discusión silenciosa.   
.  
Ramón: Excelente, al fin vamos hablar, me sorprende que adelantaras nuestra charla, pensé que lo más importante eran los invitados, ¿debería de sentirme alagado por tan grande detalle? (pregunto sarcástico)   
Poppy: Aun no Ramón, no enfrente de todos los niños. (lo regaño al entrar a la sala donde todos los menores jugaban monopolio)   
Ramón: Oh claro, ¿vamos a tener una “charla amistosa” en la cocina?  
Poppy: No, aquí no, vamos arriba.   
Ramón: ¿Arriba? (pregunto dudando de lo que escucho)   
Poppy: Claro, vamos arriba, vamos a hablar, diremos todo lo que se tiene que decir y terminaremos con esto de una vez. Blossom, Sage… (Los niños fueron de inmediato al llamado de su madre) Necesito que me hagan un enorme favor, no dejen que nadie suba por ningún motivo, su padre y yo vamos a tener una charla para… dar una gran sorpresa, ¿me pueden ayudar con eso?   
Gemelos: Claro, mamá.   
.  
Los gemelos se quedaron como guardias de las escaleras, no es que se perdieran del juego en la mesa, es simplemente que ya no estaban participando, habían perdido todo su dinero y propiedades a manos de Suset, y a pesar que Kana los trato de convencer, se negaron a jugar otra partida.  
Habían pasado un par de minutos, Moana estaba prácticamente aplastando a su esposo, pero aun así, este no se rendía, por asombroso que pareciera, aquella competencia capto la atención de Jareth, Sarah y Bog, que estaban disfrutando del encuentro, mientras que Marianne cada vez se sentía más nerviosa por los susurros de Nick y Judy.   
.  
Marianne: Ya no lo soporto. (dijo caminando hacia las escaleras)   
Bog: ¿A dónde vas Marianne?   
Marianne: Tengo que ver que Poppy esté bien.   
Bog: Recuerda lo que siempre pasa cada que tú…   
Marianne: Creme, esta vez será diferente, tengo un mal presentimiento.   
La mujer se apresuró a entrar a la casa.   
Suset: Mira mamá, voy ganando. (dijo mientras alzaba todos los billetes que tenía)   
Marianne: Me alegro cariño, pero mami está ocupada. (iba a pisar el primer escalón cuando los gemelos le cerraron el paso)   
Gemelos: Contraseña.   
Marianne: ¿Qué?   
Gemelos: Nadie pasa sin una contraseña, reglas de mamá.   
Marianne: Ok, miren, su madre me dio una contraseña especial a mí, así que tal vez ustedes no la sepan, así que pasare solo a ….   
Gemelos: ¿Cuál es la contraseña? (insistieron sin quitarse del camino)   
Marianne: Brillantina, ¿si? La contraseña es brillantina, ¿felices?   
Gemelos: Eso suena a mamá. (admitieron para dejarla pasar, apenas piso el segundo escalón y le volvieron a cerrar el paso)   
Marianne: ¿Ahora qué?   
Gemelos: Es solo que mamá pidió que nadie pasara, está teniendo una charla con papá.   
Marianne: Si, pero la contraseña…   
Gemelos: Es que ella no dio contraseñas, ni siquiera nos pidió que preguntáramos por una, usted está mintiendo (comentaron mientras se cruzaban de brazos y se negaban a quitarse)  
Marianne: Bien, si, lo hice, yo solo quiero ir a mi cuarto, necesito algo de mi maleta. (respondió para tratar de pasarlos)  
Gemelos: No puede pasar… (dijeron colgándose de sus brazos, tratando de impedir que avanzara)   
Marianne: Pues mírenme… ya estoy pasando (les comento al pasar de la mitad de las escaleras) y ustedes conmigo, son unos niños muy desobedientes, se lo diré a su padre.   
.  
Tras escuchar eso los gemelos la soltaron y regresaron al piso de abajo.   
.  
Blossom: No interrumpa su charla (decía con tono ansioso)   
Sage: Ellos están muy ocupados.   
Marianne: Si, si, solo iré a mi cuarto.  
Gemelos: Se lo advertimos.   
Marianne: Como sea…   
.  
Camino por el pasillo dirigiéndose al cuarto donde Poppy se estaba quedando con su esposo, estaba bastante asustada por la falta de ruido, así que se acercó a la puerta pegando una de sus orejas, puedo escuchar la voz de su amiga diciendo “Para, detente… no sigas, duele… Ramón, por favor…” aquello se escuchó entre jadeos, la mente de Marianne procesaba todos esos ruidos al mil, “La está ahorcando” pensó, tras escuchar un pequeño grito de parte de Poppy, no pudo más, abrió la puerta de golpe, dispuesta a detener al agresor de su amiga.   
.  
Marianne: ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima, tú, sucio animal!   
Poppy: ¡MARIANNE!   
.  
La intrusa había dado solo un par de pasos y alzado el puño para toparse con la piedra de cada día, Ramón estaba arriba de Poppy mordiendo la colcha de la cama, mientras su amiga, estando boca arriba, aferraba todas sus extremidades a su cuerpo, parecía que el hombre no se percató de su presencia, porque seguía entrando y saliendo de ella con rítmico son. Por alguna razón ella no podía apartar la mirada de todo ese espectáculo.   
.  
Marianne: Lo… yo lo… lo siento, pensé que… oye … oí gritos y pensé…   
.  
Ramón se detuvo de golpe, Poppy trato de cubrirlo con la sabana, a la vez que tomaba una de las almohadas y se la arrojaba a la cara a Marianne.   
.  
Poppy: ¡LARGATE DE AQUÍ!   
.  
Algo atontada por el lanzamiento que la sacó de su ensueño contesto.   
.  
Marianne: Claro, lo siento, yo… ya me voy, luego los veo.  
.  
La avergonzada mujer salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras de sí, aún estaba impactada, caminando con los ojos bien abiertos, sin parpadear, y con su cabello alborotado por el golpe. Yendo escaleras abajo se topó con que los gemelos le estaban impidiendo el paso a su esposo.   
.  
Marianne: Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas arriba.   
Bog: Marianne ¿Qué te paso?   
Marianne: Yo… interrumpí una… ¿discusión?   
Gemelos: Le dijimos que estaban discutiendo.   
Marianne: Pues vaya forma que tienen de discutir sus padres.   
.  
Arriba, unos pasos sonaban enojados, estos iban y venían por toda la habitación y el baño. Poppy estaba histérica, molesta, jamás en su vida había tenido tanta rabia, tomaba ropa que arrojaba a la cama mientras se quejaba de lo sucedido, pero Ramón era todo lo contrario, estaba muerto de risa, no podía parar de reir, tenía un severo ataque de risa y carcajeaba sentado en la cama, siguiendo con la mirada a su esposa.   
.  
Poppy: ¡Para ya! No es chistoso…   
Ramón: Es que… ella creyó que yo…   
Poppy: Hubiera mal entendido más las cosas si hubiera llegado antes  
Ramón: Si, pero eso prueba una cosa.  
Poppy: ¿Qué?   
Ramón: Que es aun tu amiga y lamenta lo que paso.   
Poppy: ¿Sabes eso solo porque nos interrumpió?   
Ramón: No, porque se metió a un cuarto tras escuchar que hacías ruidos extraños sin saber que esperar, sin saber si ella se estaba poniendo en peligro.  
Poppy: Solo lo hizo por chismosa (menciono tratando de ignorar las palabras de Ramón)   
Ramón: ¿Crees que nos vio?   
Poppy: Claro que lo hizo (dijo molesta) Si no nos quitaba los ojos de encima (para luego susurrar algo que aun así escucho Ramón) y no le quitaba la vista a tu….  
.  
El hombre sonrió un tanto coqueto y con tono burlón pregunto.  
.  
Ramón: ¿Celosa?   
Poppy: No tanto como tú con Jareth.   
Ramón: Creo que ya me curaste de eso (contesto para luego recostarse en la cama boca abajo y abrazar la almohada, sumiendo su rostro en ella, tratando de contener su risa)  
Poppy entro al baño, se arregló un poco y salió del cuarto para luego regresar.  
Poppy: ¿Eres feliz? (la pregunta sonó algo seria y fuera de su tono habitual)   
Ramón: Si (dijo sincero) ¿y tú?   
Poppy: Demasiado…   
.  
Ramón sintió un cálido y apasionado beso en su nuca, que fácilmente le robo un suspiro, luego las manos de su esposa recorrer su espalda causándole que le regresara el ataque de risa.  
.  
Poppy: tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.   
Ramón: Lo sé  
Poppy: Y vamos a resolverlas.   
Ramón: Claro que si.   
Poppy: Y vas a ir a terapia, lo dos iremos a terapia… (Poppy estaba algo preocupada por su respuesta, Ramón tenia años esquivando eso que era tan necesario, el señor Lombardi nunca logro hacer que volviera a ir a una después de las que tuvo en su infancia, hubo un momento de silencio, pero luego una voz tranquila le contesto)   
Ramón: Si, la necesitamos… yo la necesito.  
Poppy desbordaba de felicidad, aun así, acallo un “¡Si!” que fácil pudo haber roto las ventanas, tembló de manera ansiosa, quería saltar, brincar, cantar, bailar, pero temía que fuera una reacción exagerada, se tranquilizó, toma aire y volvió a besar a su esposo en la nuca, esta vez de una manera tierna.   
Poppy: Levántate y toma un baño.  
Ramón: Lo hare  
Poppy: Que sea uno corto, ¿ya te relajaste?   
Ramón: Sin duda que si.   
Poppy: Te espero abajo.   
Ramón: Claro…   
.  
La mujer bajo con una sola cosa en mente, ser honesta con sus invitados, si no fuera porque su esposo la puso al día, no se hubiera dado cuenta de todos los malos entendidos que sucedieron. Se alegró de encontrar a todos dentro de la casa.   
Marianne: Creme Bog, era algo como esto (dijo tomando un plátano) No, es demasiado pequeño, ¡Si! Como esto (canto victoria tras tomar un enorme pepino del canasto de la fruta)   
.  
Bog: No seas gráfica, cielo, no hace falta.   
.  
Marianne: No sé cómo puede meterle todo eso sin partirla en dos. (decía mientras miraba el pepino con detenimiento)   
Poppy: Hola a todos, tengo algo que decir. (dijo llamando la atención de todos) pero antes, Blossom, Sage, hagan una fogata, pero con precaución, su tío les dejo unos fuegos artificiales, no quiero que se les pase la mano como la última vez, compórtense, vayan ustedes también, Betsy, Matthew, Suset, Cristal, Kana… diviértanse y tengan cuidado.   
Todos los niños: ¡Claro!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No saben lo estresada que estoy con lo del Wi-fi, pero las publicaciones de este mes aqui estan, esperenme para el siguiente =)

Los niños salieron y cuando Poppy se hubo asegurado que estaban a salvo y lejos en la playa, cerró la puerta y hablo de manera clara a sus invitados.   
.  
Poppy: Me parece que se han dado una serie de mal entendidos que tengo que aclarar. (la mujer volteo con la pareja de policías) Mi esposo no me lanzo de las escaleras, me desconcierta saber que llegaron a esa conclusión, él estaba en la cocina preparándome algo de comer para llevarme al trabajo cuando me caí, por tratar de ponerme las zapatillas mientras me burlaba de lo lentos que eran mis hijos para salir de casa, se nos había hecho tarde, por mi culpa, me alegra que no le haya dado un infarto, debieron de verlo, casi le da un ataque cuando vio lo que me hicieron en el hospital, los fijadores… le aterraban, y aun así, hizo de todo para que yo no lo pasara tan mal, es el mejor esposo y hombre que puede haber en el mundo, no maltrata a nuestros hijos, todo lo contrario, es el mejor padre que conozco, el único defecto que le veo es que es demasiado sobre protector, jamás intentaría suicidarse, no es su estilo.   
.  
Nick: Lo sentimos, es que… es por nuestro oficio, tú esposo no se veía bien y pensamos que había problemas que trataban de encubrir, es normal en casos de violencia y…   
.  
Poppy: Nos pensábamos divorciar. (Todos guardaron silencio) Era una promesa, nos daríamos más tiempo y si no funcionaba, nos divorciaríamos, este fin de semana era la prueba de fuego (dijo con un tono de risa nerviosa) pensé que algo como esto lo relajaría, pero… me equivoque, no la pasamos.   
.  
Judy: Poppy, lo sentimos tanto, no sabíamos, si fue porque nosotros supusimos.   
.  
Jareth: Si lo hubiera sabido, mi dulzura, jamás hubiera jugado aquellas bromas a tú esposo, si me hubieras dicho que tu matrimonio pendía de un delgado hilo.   
.  
Moana: Lo lamento, quizás deberíamos de irnos, sabía que había algo, no era el momento.   
.  
Poppy: Oh no, no se preocupen, todo está bien ahora, al fin decidimos que no lo intentaremos más, no solos, tomaremos terapia antes de tomar cualquier decisión, por un tiempo tratamos de esquivarla, pero este viaje nos hizo ver que, necesitamos ayuda.   
.  
Sarah: Entonces ¿Todo está bien por el momento?   
.  
Poppy: Si, esto no es para incomodarlo, es para… dejar mi costumbre de fingir que todo está bien, cuando no lo está, me agradan y no quiero seguir mintiéndoles sobre mi situación y la de mi esposo.   
.  
Ramón estaba bajando las escaleras y pudo escuchar parte de la plática, no quería bajar, estaba muy apenado, se había portado como un verdadero idiota con todos, los niños, los padres que varias veces trataron de integrarlo, con las mujeres que le dieron su apoyo y comprensión, pero, Poppy había hecho algo increíble, aceptar enfrente de todos que su vida no eran pastelillos y arcoíris, si ella pudo dar ese gran paso enfrente de sus invitados, él podía dar la cara y disculparse por su actuar.   
.  
Ramón: Hola… (“eres un gran genio elocuente” se auto regaño con sarcasmo) Bueno, eh… yo…   
.  
Poppy: ¡Ramón! Me alegra que bajaras, debes de tener hambre, ¿quieres que te sirva algo de lo que comimos?  
.  
Ramón: No, yo puedo hacerlo, gracias. (le dijo extrañado)   
.  
Poppy: Porque no vas a la sala y platicas con los demás mientras yo te sirvo de comer.   
.  
Poppy fue a la cocina seguida de las demás mujeres que le comenzaron a dar muestras de apoyo, si hubiera sabido antes que era más fácil ser honesta en vez de fingir una falsa vida perfecta, lo hubiera hecho.   
.  
Moana: Yo pensé divorciarme cuando vi como Maui hizo llorar a Kana luego de ganar segundo lugar en una competencia, para él era mucho más importante el premio que nuestro hijo, le puse un ultimátum, y lo entendió.   
.  
Judy: Mi esposo y yo casi no llegamos al altar, lo vi haciendo actos corruptos, pensé que los había dejado atrás, le dije que era yo o sus malos amigos, y aquí estamos.   
.  
Marianne: ¿Cómo sabes que no los sigue viendo?  
.   
Judy: Pues… uh, ¡Nick!   
.  
Las mujeres rieron al verla dudar. Por otro lado, los hombres eran todo un reto para Ramón, se fue acercando muy lentamente a la sala donde estaban sentados y tomo asiento un tanto lejos de ellos.   
.  
Maui: Al fin decidiste unirte. (comento acercándose a él y posando una de sus enormes manos) Me alegra. (dijo jalándolo a su lado del sofá)   
.  
Ramón: Si… gracias, solo…porque no mantenemos más distancia (decía tratando de quitarse la enorme mano del hombro)  
.  
Maui: Eres muy divertido (le comento volviéndolo a acercar)   
.  
Ramón: Claro…   
.  
Nick: Quisiera disculparme por mis malas suposiciones, perdón, y me gustaría empezar de nuevo, soy Nick Wilde, es un placer. (comento extendiendo su mano)   
.  
Ramón: Hola, soy Ramón… (comento si muchas ganas, pero aceptando la idea) y gracias por detenerme en la playa, me sentía algo mal, pensé que si nadaba a la boya… pero, en ese estado, seguro me hubiera ahogado.   
.  
Bog: Te sentías mal, por eso estabas hurgando en la caja de las medicinas.   
.  
Ramón: Si…si…  
.   
El silencio incomodo se hizo presente, estaba tan nervioso que hablo sobre lo primero que se le ocurrió que era tema de padres.   
.  
Ramón: Y… ¿Qué tal el partido de la semana pasada? Jugaron los…. Bueno, ¿Trolls de villa troll contra Bertenos de bertenotropolis? (comento dudando, puesto que no conocía nada, salvo porque escucho en las noticias quien gano)   
.  
Maui: No lo sé, no veo televisión.   
.  
Jareth: Desconozco por completo el tema, me la paso todo el día trabajando, el poco tiempo que me quedo se lo dedico a mis dos razones de vida.   
.  
Nick: No es divertido si no se apuesta y mi esposa, que ama las leyes, no me deja hacerlo, por eso desde hace mucho que no veo nada de deportes.   
.  
Bog: Prefiero las motos.   
.  
Ramón: Gracias al cielo, yo no sé nada de deportes.   
.  
Maui: ¿Entonces porque los mencionas?  
.  
Ramón: No lo sé, son padres… ¿hombres?, ah… son cosas de las que los escucho platicar cuando voy a las reuniones en las escuelas, las demás madres me comentan que es de lo único que platican sus esposos.  
.  
Jareth: ¿Te parece que somos padres comunes?   
.  
Ramón: Pues… no.   
.  
Maui: Yo también voy a esas aburridas reuniones de escuela, pero claro, cuando yo llego, dejan de ser aburridas. (dijo mientras posaba, mostrando sus grandes músculos)  
.  
Nick: Eh… si, yo igual voy, mi esposa tiene un puesto más arriba que yo en la jefatura y pues, tengo más tiempo libre, así que me toca ir a mí a las juntas.   
.  
Bog: Yo voy cuando pierdo las elecciones contra mi esposa, y ella va cuando yo las gano.  
.   
Todos voltearon a ver a Jareth, este estaba puliendo uno de sus tantos anillos.  
.   
Jareth: ¿Qué?   
.  
Ramón: ¿Tú no vas a las juntas?   
.  
Jareth: No, por Dios, ¿De qué me vieron cara? ¿De la nana? Esa no son cosas de las que yo me deba preocupar.  
.   
Todos los hombres presentes le echaron mala cara, pero el hombre nunca se dio por enterado.   
.  
Poppy llamo a su esposo a comer y la mayoría de los presentes le hicieron compañía comiendo botana.   
.  
Poppy: Marianne, ¿Podemos hablar un momento afuera?   
.  
Marianne: Claro.   
.  
La mujer siguió a la anfitriona a un montículo de arena cerca de la casa, pero lejos de los niños que jugaban con luces de bengala. Ambas tomaron asiento y después de un breve momento escuchando las risas de los pequeños mezcladas con las olas del mar, Poppy hablo.   
.  
Poppy: ¿No debiste entrar?   
.  
Marianne: ¡¿Eso era lo que querías decirme?! Ya sé que no debí hacerlo, solo supuse…   
.  
Poppy: ¿Qué supusiste?   
.  
Marianne: No lo sé, que estas en peligro, solo hable un par de veces con tú esposo, no lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber si era o no el tipo de hombres que… ya sabes, maltratan a sus esposas, y lo que murmuraban la pareja policía no ayudaba.   
.  
Poppy: Si, pero ¿Por qué entraste?   
.  
Marianne: Ya te lo dije, creí que te estaba lastimando.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Y que si lo hacía? Después de lo de Ronald…  
.  
Marianne: ¡A la mierda Ronald! Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y no guarde mi estúpida pulsera de la amistad solo como lastre.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Aun la tienes? Pero yo ya no tengo la mía…   
.  
Marianne: Si, lo recuerdo, me la arrojaste. (menciono mientras se levantaba una de sus muñequeras y mostraba una pulsera, para después levantar la otra y mostrar una exactamente igual)   
.  
Poppy: ¿Todo este tiempo las has tenido?   
.  
Marianne: ¿Qué no las estás viendo?   
.  
Poppy: No sé qué decir, mi esposo tenía razón, lamento no haberte creído, es solo que fue hace tiempo y tú traición me afecto tanto, eras mi amiga y que te aliaste con tú hermana…   
.  
Marianne: Lo sé, estuvo mal, trate de disculparme, pero me bloqueaste por todos lados, mi hermana Down llego hablar contigo y pensé…   
.  
Poppy: No es como que la perdonara a ella, es que me era más fácil mantener una charla con ella que contigo, Down tampoco se quedó con Ronald.   
.  
Marianne: Si te hace sentir feliz, dolió mucho encontrarlo con otra, yo lo amaba, sacrifique mi amistad contigo, las expectativas de mi hermana por estar con él, por nada…   
.  
Poppy: Ciertamente me sentí feliz al enterarme que te engaño, pensaba que si me hubiera escogido a mí eso no me habría pasado, él si me hubiera amado, pero… con lo que me paso, lamento tanto haberme regodeado de tu desgracia.   
.  
Marianne: ¿Qué te paso? (pregunto al ver caer su ánimo)   
.  
Poppy: Ramón me engaño…   
.  
La mujer quedo un momento en shock, fue un breve momento antes que sobre reaccionara gritando molesta.   
.  
Marianne: ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA! Lo voy a matar, ¡¿Cómo pudo hacerte eso?!   
.  
Poppy: ¡Marianne! ¡Los niños! (exclamo en un susurro nervioso)   
.  
Marianne: ¡Pues que se vayan enterando de la basura de padre que tiene!   
.  
Poppy: Por favor, baja la voz, estamos tratando de resolverlo. (rogo poniendo sus manos en forma de rezo)   
.  
Marianne: ¿Por qué? (pregunto bastante enojada, pero acatando lo que le pedía su amiga) ¿Por qué sigues con él? ¿Dónde quedo tú dignidad? Divórciate, mujer, él no vale la pena.   
.  
Poppy: Lo amo y él me ama, y vale toda la pena del mundo (explico con profundo amor, cosa que calmo la ira de Marianne) Fue un error que él trato de evitar por meses, se alejó de esa persona, incluso lo repudiaba, fue mi culpa…   
.  
Marianne: No, esto no es tú culpa, es culpa de ese cerdo infeliz, él te engaño, no tú a él.   
.  
Poppy: No, no es eso, entiendo que lo hizo estuvo mal, pero yo no lo hice mejor, lo deje de lado como persona, me olvide de su valor como ser humano, de que también tenía metas y sueños, de sus necesidades, fui egoísta y no quise darme cuenta que lo hice sentir tan… solo, esa persona que él evitaba, Dios, él no quería pasar tiempo con esa persona porque era una tentación que por mi falta de empatía no podía evitar, pero yo lo obligue a que tuvieran una cita.   
.  
Marianne: ¡¿Qué tú que?! ¡¿Estás loca o que te pasa?! Porque si tú esposo mostraba tanto repudio por esa persona lo obligaste a tener una cita.   
.  
Poppy: Pensé que podrían hacerse buenos amigos, no pensé que pasara algo más entre ellos, aunque sin querer dije algo que se mal entendió, dije que estaba en verde y pues…   
.  
Marianne: ¿Verde como que le des permiso a tú esposo de dormir con alguien más?   
.  
Poppy: ¿Tú sabias eso?   
.  
Marianne: ¡¿Y quién no?! ¿Por qué le diste verde si no querías que pasara eso?  
.  
Poppy: ¡Porque no sabía que era verde!   
.  
Marianne: Ay, pero si eres una… jamás se te quitara lo distraída (dijo con gracia, por un momento se miraron con esa rivalidad de años, para después echarse a reír)   
.  
Conversaron un rato más para finalmente volver a entrar; al fin el ambiente dentro de casa era tal cual lo planeo Poppy, todos riendo, charlando, su esposo siendo parte de todo aquello, ahora que lo veía charlando con Bog, se dio cuenta que jamás lo había visto hablar con tanta naturalidad con otro hombre, se le salió una lagrima de felicidad, supo que solo podrían mejorar de ahí en adelante, más cuando se acercó Marianne, Ramón comenzó a reír de manera ruidosa.  
.  
Ramón: Lo siento, es que tú creíste… que yo… y entraste cuando estábamos… (decía sin poder parar de reir)  
.   
Marianne: Si, si, que gracioso, ¿Puedes parar?   
.  
Ramón: No lo creo (dijo sin parar de reír)   
.  
Poppy: Disculpa a mi esposo, esta algo risueño, lo cual es bueno.   
.  
Ramón: Me dolerá el estómago mañana por esto, vaya que tienes mala suerte, pero eso pasa por no tocar la puerta antes de entrar.   
.  
Bog: Es un buen punto, si lo hubieras hecho no habrías visto de más.   
.  
Marianne: Eres mi esposo, debes de estar de mi lado.   
.  
Bog: Y lo estoy, es solo que es cierto, si tocaras la puerta no tendrías estos problemas.   
.  
Marianne: Gracias a que no toque la puerta no me case con un idiota.   
.  
El grupo de adultos decidió hacer una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que Ramón al fin se integró con ellos, pero para dicha acción requerían más elementos, por lo que decidieron ir a la tienda, pidieron a los niños regresar a casa y mantenerse adentro por mientras ellos volvían con las cosas.   
.  
Ramón: Tal vez alguien deba quedarse para cuidarlos, son demasiados niños en un solo lugar y…   
.  
Poppy: No pasara nada, son buenos niños, deja de poner pretextos (decía mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera)   
.  
Moana: Quédense adentro y no hagan travesuras, regresaremos pronto, solo vamos a la tienda, volveremos pronto.   
.  
Los adultos salieron dejando completamente solo a los niños, quien al instante comenzaron a hablar sobre qué hacer para distraerse dentro de casa.   
.  
Gemelos: No jugaremos a eso (le gritaron a la pequeña Suset)   
.  
Suset: ¿Por qué son tan malos conmigo? Yo solo quiero jugar a la pelota, los otros juegos me aburren.   
.  
Kana: Suset, no se puede jugar los mismos juegos de afuera, estando adentro. (trato de explicarle con calma)   
.  
Todos se pusieron a jugar uno de los tantos juegos de mesa que había en la casa, Suset se negó, quedándose rezagada, mirando como en la playa las olas eran majestuosas, de ahí se le ocurrió que podría surfear en ellas, vio a Blossom y Sage practicar con su padre junto con Kana, para ella lucia bastante fácil, sabiendo que ninguno de los gemelos le permitiría usar una de sus tablas, se escabullo hacía el sótano, tomo una de las tablas y salió por la puerta que daba a la playa, entusiasmada corrió directo al agua, aun había algunos rayos de sol, pero había suficiente claridad para ver la bolla roja que marcaba la distancia de la costa.   
.  
Sage estaba revisando su mano de “uno” cuando miro por la ventana a una persona muy pequeña subida en una tabla que le resultaba conocida, por un momento pensó que lo imaginaba y regreso a ver su mano, pero al darle el segundo vistazo, se paró de un golpe dejando caer sus cartas.   
.  
Sage: ¡SUSET ESTA EN LA PLAYA! (grito bastante alarmado)   
.  
Blossom: ¿jugando con la pelota o haciendo un castillo de arena? (pregunto sin importarle mucho)   
.  
Sage: ¡Esta en el agua sobre una tabla de papá!   
.  
Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!


	15. Chapter 15

Los gemelos corrieron tan rápido como les dieron las piernas y sin pensarlo se lanzaron al agua en un intento de alcanzar a la niña, Kana trato de detenerlos, pero le fue imposible, la tormenta se acercaba, el mar estaba embravecido y meterse por ellos era solo poner una vida más en riesgo, trato de llamar a sus padres, pero estos dejaron su celular en casa por el corto viaje a la tienda.   
.  
Mathew: Tocamos en las casas cercanas, no hay nadie.   
.  
Betsy: Tampoco hay gente en la playa por la advertencia de tormenta.   
.  
Kana medito, aun siendo buenos nadadores, Blossom y Sage tendrían problemas con las corrientes para regresar, ya lo estaban teniendo para alcanzarla, se notaba su agotamiento a la distancia, no tuvo de otra.   
.  
Kana: Nadie entre al agua, iré por alguien para que nos ayude. (ordeno para salir corriendo)   
.  
Cristal: Ve, puedo darles algo de tiempo.   
.  
Dicho eso la niña saco una esfera de cristal, sus poderes no eran tan fuertes como los de sus padres y radicaban solo en el collar que él le había dado, si lograba tener en mente la escena, podía aminorar la braveza del mar entorno de sus amigos, solo por poco tiempo, con la ayuda de Mathew y Betsy que con sentidos sobre dotados le contaban lo que podían ver y escuchar a la distancia.   
.  
Kana corrió tan rápido como pudo, no fue tan lejos cuando se tropezó de frente con Ramón, el hombre había olvidado su billetera y regreso por ella a casa, el moreno enseguida le conto todo.  
.  
Ramón: Ve con los demás a la tienda, que pidan ayuda a los salvavidas en el puerto, yo voy por ellos.   
.  
Así Kana siguió el camino hacia la tienda y Ramón se dirigió a la playa por un atajo, no lo pensó dos veces para meterse al agua, los mellizos dieron por hecho que el hombre sacaría a sus amigos del agua, pero Cristal estaba tan consiente como Kana de que las turbias aguas no deberían de ser tomadas a la ligera, ahora había la posibilidad de perder a cuatro personas y no solo a tres, por lo que hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener aquella parte de la mar en calma.   
.  
Por su parte, los gemelos habían logrado alcanzar a la niña ya casi en la bolla, ella ciertamente estaba aterrada ahora se daba cuenta que surfear no era nada fácil y que había cometido un error en entrar al agua, estando sobre la tabla, miro al par que llego a su lado.   
.  
Sage: ¡Eres una completa tonta! (le grito Sage al tomar parte de la tabla para flotar)  
.  
Blossom: No hay tiempo para peleas, hay que tratar de volver a la playa.   
.  
El poder de Cristal que los protegía comenzaba a desvanecerse, las olas eran más fuertes, la corriente comenzaba a arrastrarlos, estaban muy cerca de la bolla que delimitaba la primera milla, por más que pataleaban no avanzaban ni un centímetro. Un rayo surco los cielos, tras el trueno ensordecedor, Suset al fin comprendió lo peligroso del asunto.   
.  
Suset: ¡Vamos a morir! (grito desesperada la niña)   
.  
Sage: Pues si lo hacemos, será por tú culpa.   
.  
Suset: No quiero morir tan joven (decía con drama sentada arriba de la tabla, mirando al cielo)   
.  
Sage: Tal vez no estaríamos tan cerca de la muerte si alguien ayudara nadando por su cuenta.   
.  
Suset: Jamás seré madre, jamás voy a casarme…   
.  
Sage: No creo que ni aunque sobrevivas tengas esa suerte.   
.  
Blossom: ¡Sage! Tampoco ayudas… (dijo cansado de empujar la tabla contra corriente)   
.  
Suset: Ni siquiera he tenido mi primera cita, no puede ser… ¡no he dado mi primer beso!  
.  
Sage: ¡¿A quién le importa eso ahora?! Por si no te has dado cuenta nosotros estamos en las mismas y no estamos armando un maldito drama.   
.  
Blossom: En serio tenemos que poner toda nuestra atención en regresar a la playa antes que Cristal se canse, ya no le queda mucha fuerza.   
.  
Suset: No moriré aquí sin antes dar mi primer beso, ¿A ti te importa mucho que sea con Cristal, cierto? (pregunto la niña viendo a Blossom)   
.  
Blossom: Si, si me importaría, gracias por preguntar (comento con sarcasmo)   
.  
Suset: Muy bien, entonces será con Sage, ya que.   
.  
Sage: ¿Qué yo que?   
.  
El niño no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la niña fue muy rápida, sosteniéndolo por las mejillas y robándole su primer beso, tomándose el lujo de tardarse un poco en el proceso, Sage quedo tan sorprendido por la rápida acción que no supo cómo responder, solo se quedó muy quieto, en shock. Cuando ella al fin se apartó, comento de nuevo.   
.  
Suset: ¡Vamos a morir ahogados! ¡El mar va a matarnos!   
.  
Sage: Si el mar no te mato, yo si lo hago… (comento tratando de subirse a la tabla y darle un puñetazo, pero Blossom alcanzo a sostenerlo)   
.  
Blossom: No lo hagas, vamos a sobrevivir y podremos olvidarnos que esto paso.   
.  
Sage: Si, sobreviviremos y te hare la vida imposible… (volvió al agua para intentar nadar de nuevo junto a su hermano.  
.  
Suset: Estamos salvados, el señor Ramón ya viene… (dijo señalando al hombre que estaba a pocos metros)   
.  
Ramón: ¡¿En qué mierda estaban pensando?! (les grito bastante molesto) ¡Debieron de llamar a alguien! Ustedes solo son niños, ¿Qué no aprendieron nada de las corrientes, de las tormentas, no me ponen atención cuando les advierto?   
.  
Sage: Podemos nadar de regreso… (dijo con timidez)   
.  
Ramón: ¿Tú crees? (pregunto con sarcasmo) No, no lo vamos a lograr, ustedes están cansados y yo no tengo la condición para salvar a los tres, si me lo hubieran dicho, si me hubieran llamado, no me hubiera costado trabajo sacarla a ella, pero a todos… (vio la pena en el rostro de sus hijos, no lo hicieron con mala intención, solo trataban de salvar a su amiga) nademos a la bolla y esperemos ahí hasta que vengan a salvarnos, no deben de tardar.   
.  
Se aseguró que los niños subieran a ella, mientras el sostenía la tabla, tratando de que esta no se alejara, ya que si perdía el agarre de la bolla esa era su única manera de mantenerse a flote. No tardo en escucharse el sonido de un motor, era Maui quien venía en una moto esquí.   
.  
Maui: ¿Alguien pidió un héroe? (pregunto de manera petulante)   
.  
Niños: ¡Señor Maui!   
.  
Maui: Suban ya…   
.  
Solo había un problema, las olas arreciaban y el corpulento hombre, mojado y resbaloso, no podía con los tres niños que ni siquiera cabían juntos en el esquí.   
.  
Ramón: Usa la tabla… (le dijo con voz cansada, estaba visiblemente agotado)   
.  
Maui: ¿Vas a estar bien?   
.  
Ramón: Si, no tardan los otros, puedo aguantar.   
.  
Gemelos: ¡No podemos dejarlo! (se quejaron)   
.  
Maui: Calma, va estar bien, es solo por un momento, después vengo por él.   
.  
Maui anclo la tabla al esquí y subió a los niños, asegurándose que todos estuvieran bien agarrados. Por su parte, Ramón los vio alejarse, tranquilo que sus hijos estaban ya fuera de peligro, ciertamente no lo hubieran logrado si él no hubiera estado ahí para mantenerlos a salvo, ahora tenía que enfocarse en sobrevivir, la burbuja que Cristal mantenía termino rompiéndose, y si las olas ya eran bravas con esa protección, sin ella eran atroces, lucho por mantenerse a flote aferrándose a la bolla, más le fue imposible con su condición, estaba teniendo un ataque de asma en el peor momento posible, aunque trato de concentrarse, no pudo, todo se tornaba cada vez más oscuro, sus brazos se debilitaron y poco a poco fue perdiendo la conciencia.  
.  
Jareth utilizo su magia para abrirse paso entre la tormenta, montado en el yate que Nick había robado al ver la lentitud de los servicios de emergencia, Bog, que también los acompañaba no dudo en lanzarse al agua para sacar a Ramón, fue el quien le dio respiración de boca a boca, cuando llegaron al puerto seguía sin respirar. Maui tuvo que sostener a los gemelos que peleaban por ir alado de su padre, Poppy no se quedaba atrás, sostenida por Judy y Moana, su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo. El rugir de una moto llamo la atención de los presentes, venia el señor Lombardi acompañado de Marianne, ella lo había puesto al tanto del predicamento de salud de Ramón en los últimos días, fue una suerte que regresara antes de su viaje, encontrando a Sarah y ella cuidando de los niños en casa.   
.  
Con los medicamentos indicados y algo de oxigeno de un tanque de buceo, Ramón comenzó a reaccionar, negándose su padre a que le dieran servicio en un hospital, fue llevado a casa ya fuera de peligro, realmente no había bebido tanta agua, fue en parte gracias al ataque de asma que eso no paso. Cuando recobro la conciencia la tormenta había pasado y un cálido día sin nubes, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para incorporarse, apenas si podía abrir los ojos.   
.  
Señor Lombardi: Descansa, hijo, ya todo esta bien.   
.  
Ramón sintió como Poppy lo tomaba de la mano y le susurraba una tranquilizadora melodía. No ocupo más, realmente estaba cansado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos estaba solo, aunque escuchaba muchas voces hablar lejos, risas, cantos. Estaba mejor, lo suficiente para ponerse de pie y unirse al resto de las personas que estaban abajo, o eso pensó, logro caminar sin problemas hasta el pasillo donde el dolor en el pecho y la falta de aire lo obligo a sostenerse de la pared, ahora estaba atorado, sin fuerzas para seguir o regresar.   
.  
Poppy: ¡Ramón! ¿Qué haces? Deberías de estar en cama.   
.  
Ramón: Pensé, solo pensé. (comento jadeando)   
.  
Poppy: Vamos, te ayudo a regresar a la cama.   
.  
Poppy dejo a su esposo de nuevo en reposo, tras asegurarse que estaba bien, se dispuso a seguir como anfitriona.   
.  
Era un bello día, tras la tormenta de la noche anterior un sol y cielo despejado se hacían lucir, las familias se preparaban para partir de vuelta a sus hogares, todos, niños, adultos, prometían mantenerse en contactos, hablando incluso de volver a verse en corto tiempo, pero en alguna de las casas de otros.   
.  
Moana: Este fue un punto muy neutral, me gustaría que en la siguiente ocasión nos podamos ver en otro lado, me gustaría conocer su casa, Marianne.   
.  
Marianne: A mí me gusta conocer nuevos lugares, ¿Qué tal tú casa, Judy?   
.  
Judy: Suena a que no quieres que conozcamos la tuya (rio la mujer)   
.  
Sarah: Yo estaría encantada que vinieran a la mía, aunque Marianne y Poppy ya la conocen.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Por qué ir solo a una? Hagamos varias reuniones y cambiemos de casa, así conoceremos más de nosotros y nuestros hijos podrán pasar más tiempo juntos.   
.  
A las mujeres les encantó la idea, después de su breve participación con ellas, paso al grupo de los hombres que parecían no tener una charla tan pacífica.   
.  
Nick: Yo fui el héroe, no Maui, vamos, si no hubiera robado el yate se hubiera ahogado.   
.  
Jareth: Que tierno, Cree que el yate hubiera podido navegar sin ayuda de mi magia.   
.  
Maui: Miren, la verdad del asunto es que el único héroe soy yo, si no hubiera tomado el esquí los niños no hubieran sobrevivido.   
.  
Bog: Eso te hace un héroe a medias, además, el tema es quien salvo a Ramón.   
.  
Jareth: Efectivamente, la cuestión es a quien le debe la vida y como pagara por ello.   
.  
Nick: No nos debe nada, Jareth, solo estamos tratando de dejar en claro que sin mi habilidad para navegar el yate…   
.  
Maui: Más bien dirás “hurtar” el yate, mira, si yo hubiera tenido algo de tiempo…   
.  
Jareth: El poco tiempo y suerte se la debes a mi hija, la cual saca su magia del medallón que es una extensión de la míos, en pocas palabras, yo salve el día y el hombre me debe una vida de servicios.   
.  
Las voces volvieron a elevarse, cada uno asegurando que sin su presencia el hecho heroico no se hubiera llevado a cabo.   
.  
Poppy: Caballeros, por favor, fue una acción en conjunto, sin los poderes de Jareth la tormenta hubiera sido feroz, gracias por calmarla.   
.  
Jareth: Fue un placer, cielo.   
.  
Poppy: Maui, gracias por rescatar a mis hijos y a la increíble e intrépida Suset.   
.  
Bog: Muchas gracias, Maui.   
.  
Maui: ¡De nada! (canto)  
.  
Poppy: Nick, a pesar que no era necesario que robaras un yate, porque el de mi suegro estaba en el mismo puerto y tenía las llaves puestas, por descuido de Nube, te lo agradezco, si hubiéramos esperado a los servicios de emergencia mi esposo ya no estaría aquí.   
.  
Nick: De nada y fue un honor, ingrese a la policía precisamente para ayudar y proteger.   
.  
Poppy: Bog, en especial a ti te debo tanto, sin tus esfuerzos en reanimación, Ramón no hubiera sobrevivido.   
.  
Bog: Y pensar que mi madre tenía razón, era mejor entrar a un curso de primeros auxilios que de futbol (comento para relajar lo solemnidad de sus palabras)   
.  
Poppy: Todos hicieron un trabajo de equipo estupendo, todos son nuestros héroes.   
.  
Nick: Si, y no lo dudamos, pero aquí entre nos, ¿quién fue más heroico?  
.  
Maui: Obvio que yo.   
.  
Jareth: El mono cree que hizo algo. (comento burlón)   
.  
Maui: ¿Cómo me llamaste?   
.  
Todo volvió a tener el mismo tono con el que los encontró, sin saber que más, trato de buscar otra manera de desviar la charla a algo más amigable, fue entonces que vio entrar al señor Lombardi por la puerta con un panfleto, en cuatro meses se daría un triatlón, no lo pensó dos veces y le arrebato el papel de las manos.   
.  
Poppy: Miren, habrá un triatlón, podrían demostrar quién fue el más heroico del equipo con esto, quien gane será el mejor ¿Qué les parece?  
.  
Maui: Un triatlón, uff, pan comido, estas nenas comerán mi polvo.   
.  
Nick: ¿Disculpa? Soy de Zootopia, en mi ADN tengo la agilidad de un zorro, ten por seguro que apenas se escuche el disparo te quedaras muy atrás.   
.  
Jareth: Correr y sudar, eso es tan de barbaros.   
.  
Maui: Ya salió el primer perdedor, uno menos.   
.  
Jareth no es de los que suelen caer en provocaciones, era más por lo gracioso que se le haría vencer a todos en una carrera.   
.  
Jareth: Pensándolo mejor, no tengo nada que hacer para esas fechas, una divertida carrera no será problema para mí, ¿Qué pasa contigo, Bog? ¿Te nos unes?   
.  
Bog: Pues… realmente no es mi fuerte.   
.  
Poppy: Vamos, será divertido, incluso Ramón participará.   
.  
Ramón: ¿En qué participare? (pregunto el hombre que al fin pudo bajar las escaleras, le faltaba el aire claramente)   
.  
Poppy: Pero ¡¿qué haces abajo?! Ramón, debes de estar en la cama.   
.  
Maui: Yo creo que no está en condiciones para participar. (aseguro Maui)   
.  
Ramón: ¿Participar en qué?   
.  
Poppy: Un triatlón, pero no ahora, cielo, seguramente en un par de meses estarás mejor, todavía faltan cuatro para el evento.  
.  
Ramón: ¿Y por qué yo participaría en esa cosa? (No era fanático de las competencias, ya había tenido muchas cuando era joven)  
.  
Jareth: Bueno, estamos peleando por tu deuda de por vida con el ganador, en tú caso podrías recuperar tú libertad y…   
.  
Ramón: ¡¿Qué tengo una deuda de que?!   
.  
Poppy: Solo bromea, cielo, no te estreses, es una broma. (comento al ver que comenzaba a alterarse)   
.  
Finalmente llegaron a la conclusión de si participar, lo harían todo, la próxima reunión seria ahí mismo para el evento. Felices de conocerse, se despidieron esperando que aquellos cuatro meses pasaran pronto para volverse a ver.


	16. Chapter 16

Los gemelos Blossom y Sage dormían plácidamente en sus camas, tan profundo era su sueño que los sonidos en la habitación de alado no los perturbaban.   
.  
Ramón: Oh… si… Poppy, eres increíble (exclamo mientras se corría dentro)  
.  
Poppy: Y tú más… (susurro con ternura, estaba perdida sintiendo con agrado como aquella sustancia la llenaba por dentro)  
.  
Ramón jadeaba de una manera muy brusca, normalmente lo hacía un corto tiempo y su respiración se normalizaba, pero seguía y seguía, no se calmaba.   
.  
Poppy: ¿Estas bien? (pregunto preocupada)  
.  
Ramón: Claro, si… lo estoy… es solo que… vaya… tú y yo… nos divertimos un buen rato. (respondió sonriente)   
.  
Poppy sabía que Ramón jamás diría la verdad en cuanto a su salud, por eso agradecía que el señor Lombardi le hubiera enseñado a identificar un ataque de asma, aquella respiración que sonaba forzada y con un sonido silbante al final, sin duda no estaba respirando bien. Poppy lo tomo por la cintura y lo hizo acostarse, cambiando de lugar, estando ella arriba, comenzó a masajear su cuerpo con lubricas intensiones, Ramón soltó gemidos a medias, estos se cortaban abruptamente por los jadeos, la mujer estiro su brazo y saco algo del cajón de su buro.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Quieres meter tus dedos en mi…? (el hombre pensó sin duda que lo estimularía de esa pervertida manera, aunque siendo sincero consigo mismo, no pensaba que pudiera con eso, el pecho le empezaba a arder, tenía la esperanza que terminando con esa hazaña los dos se fueran a dormir, si quería tener algo de fuerza para entrenar para el triatlón)   
.  
Poppy: Shhh, no digas nada, solo abre un poco la boca. (comento con lujuria mientras jugaba con sus labios, Ramón no se resistió, a pesar de saber que su cuerpo no estaba en buenas condiciones para seguir, no pudo evitar excitarse, la obedeció sin problemas y Poppy introdujo sus dedos, el hombre los lamia y chupaba de manera sugestiva) Abre más la boca, Ramón… ábrela más (Le ordeno mientras bailaba con sus caderas sobre él, la obedeció sin chistar, Poppy sin tardarse más le metió el inhalador dándole dos disparos, inmediatamente le cubrió la boca y con voz tranquila le dijo) Respira, Ramón, quiero que respires.   
.  
El hombre sintió como el aire comenzaba a llenar sus pulmones de manera normal, y por primera vez sintió una enorme paz, su esposa se había dado cuenta de lo que necesitaba sin tener que decirle una sola palabra. Poppy se recostó a su lado, abrazando a su esposo, dejando que la cabeza de este se envolviera con sus pechos.  
.  
Ramón: Gracias. (Le agradecía mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, jamás se había sentido tan seguro en sus brazos)  
.  
Poppy: De nada, ahora… Ramón, necesito que duermas y te relajes.   
.  
Ramón: No quiero que te preocupes, esto es normal, es porque tuve el ataque hace poco, conforme pase el tiempo no se repetirá, te lo prometo. (comento con tono culpable)  
.  
Poppy: Ssshhh, duerme, solo duerme… y lo sé, tu padre me lo explico todo, creo que es un poco pronto para seguir “divirtiéndonos”   
.  
Pero no recibió una respuesta, Ramón ya se había dormido.   
.  
No todo eran aciertos, se tenían momentos muy buenos y momentos muy malos, algunas interrupciones por el estado de salud de Ramón. Por una parte, el hombre no quería detenerse en la recuperación de su matrimonio, pero a su vez quería entrenar para el triatlón, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que no podía cumplir con ambas, alguna de las dos tendría que pausarse, retomar su vida sexual con su esposa estaba de un lado de la balanza y por la otra, el demostrarle a un montón de mentecatos quien era el mejor atleta, para su sorpresa, la segunda opción le iba ganando a la primera. Meditaba muy profundo eso en su ida a algo que les recomendó la terapeuta, estuvo muy rejego a ir, pero finalmente accedió, una clase de BDSM.   
.  
No sabía porque Poppy estaba tan estunciasmada en ir, aunque noto la alegría en su rostro al ver que en la clase enseñaban el modo correcto de amarres, cuerdas, nudos, lucia muy emocionada cuando mostraron los juguetes sexuales y sus funcionamientos, pero palideció cuando mostraron las fustas, tablas, agujas y látigos.  
.  
Poppy: Necesito tomar aire, no me tardo.   
.  
Ramón: Te perderás la clase. (le advirtió)  
.  
Poppy: Es que voy al baño.   
.  
Se quedó el resto de la clase fuera, dando vueltas por los pasillos, sin tener deseos de volver.   
.  
Mujer: ¿Estás perdida? ¿Estás buscando el camino de vuelta al estudio? (era la recepcionista.)   
.  
Poppy: Oh, no, se dónde es, es solo que… nuestra terapeuta nos sugirió la clase para… creo que es un poco obvio, me imagino que muchos vienen por el mismo motivo, es solo que… las cuerdas, es lindo y muy muy sexy… los juguetes me gustan, solo que a mi esposo no le llaman la atención, no los quiere…   
.  
Recepcionista: Para eso son las clases, tal vez con estas habrá un poco su panorama y lleguen a puntos medios, si usted quiere intentar con juguetes tal vez…   
.  
Poppy: No, no es eso, seguro que con la terapia puede que lo intentemos, pero… es que… a él le gusta rudo y hoy vi… cosas que no pensé que la gente le gustara, son tan violentas, no me gustaría, yo no lo soportaría… no quiero que me golpee o me ahorque, tampoco que me tire del cabello, tal vez de vez en cuando, pero…   
.  
Recepcionista: Oh, ya veo, eso le pone nerviosa, la clase misma lo dice, se puede poner palabras claves para llegar a limites sanos y…   
.  
Poppy: No, es que no me refiero, tal vez, si él quiere yo pueda dejar que me lo haga, pero no me imagino a mi haciéndole eso a él, ¿Y si me lo pide? ¿Y si sí le gusta y se lo calla solo para darme gusto como siempre lo hace? No quiero volver a eso, sería dar pasos hacia atrás, pero yo no quiero…   
.  
Recepcionista: En ese caso puede contratar a una dominatrix   
.  
Poppy: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué es…?   
.  
Recepcionista: (dándole una tarjeta) Es una mujer que se encarga de saciar esa parte, si quiere ser dominado y usted no se cree capas, ella puede cubrir esa necesidad.   
.  
Poppy: ¡¿Me está sugiriendo que contrate a alguien para que tenga sexo con mi esposo?! (pregunto escandalizada)   
.  
Recepcionista: Oh no, no, nada de eso, las dominatrix no tienen sexo con sus clientes, incluso muchas mujeres vienen a ver el catálogo de dominatrix para elegir una para sus esposos, es algo bastante común en los medios, de esa forma ellos sacian esa parte y pueden tener relaciones normales con sus esposas.   
.  
Poppy: Usted… ¿Está sugiriendo que no soy capaz de saciarlo?   
.  
Recepcionista: Para nada, es normal no querer entrar en este tipo de prácticas, pero también piense en lo injusto que debe de ser para su esposo tener interés por el tema y no poder indagar más, así como usted y los juguetes, debe de haber un punto medio, tal vez la presencia de un tercero haga que su relación mejore para bien, uno que solo lo provoque para que tenga más ganas de estar con usted.  
.  
Poppy: Por un tercero es que estamos viniendo a terapia. (le respondió molesta metiendo de forma automática la tarjeta a su bolso, mientras se alejaba del pasillo)  
Estando en el auto de regreso a casa.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Dónde estuviste? Te perdiste media clase, tengo que recordaste que fuiste tú quien me jalo hasta acá.   
.  
Poppy: Lo siento, me perdí en los pasillos y ya no supe como regresar al salón.   
.  
Ramón: Pues no te perdiste de mucho, cosas… extrañas, ¿Quién podría sentir placer clavándose agujas? Digo, nunca has escuchado que alguien este brincando en un pie por una vacuna.   
.  
Poppy: Si, para nada es lo nuestro, bueno, hubo cosas buenas, como los juguetes.   
.  
Ramón: ¿Eso te llama la atención? (pregunto algo receloso)   
.  
Poppy: ¿A ti no?   
.  
Ramón: Para nada, pero si tú quieres…   
.  
Esas palabras, comenzaba a molestarse cuando lo escuchaba pronunciarlas, todo su problema giraba en torno a eso y él seguía aferrado a complacerla.   
.  
Poppy: Si no te agrada no tenemos por qué probarlo.   
.  
Ramón: Sabes que es lo que me molesta, no estoy en contra, no me llaman la atención, pero tal vez… no lo sé, nos ayuden a salir de este bache, estoy abierto a experimentar, solo que… un paso a la vez.   
.  
Poppy: Si, tienes razón, podemos empezar con un juguete pequeño y discreto, nada grande ni obvio, lo que te a ti te guste, ¿Si? (dijo sonriéndole, no supo porque, pero le dio una rápida escaneada a su esposo y noto la pequeña carpa en sus pantalones, estaba claramente excitado) A ti… ¿Te llamo algo la atención de la clase? (el cuerpo de su esposo tuvo un pequeño espasmo, quien no lo conociera lo pasaría como un escalofrió, pero para ella fue obvio su intento por que sus caderas no se mecieran de manera involuntaria)   
.  
Ramón: Realmente nada, digo… si a ti te gusto algo, casi no viste nada de la clase.   
.  
Poppy: No, me pareció algo extremo cuando sacaron los látigos, no podría quedarme a ver como latigueaban al modelo.   
.  
Ramón: No lo hicieron, solo explicaron cómo. (comento entre risas)   
.  
Poppy: Bueno, me fui de la clase por nada, en verdad ¿Nada te gusto?   
.  
Ramón: No, creo que ninguna de esas prácticas es para nosotros, cierto que me gusta rudo, pero…   
.  
Poppy: Pero ¿qué? (pregunto ansiosa de saber su sentir)   
.  
Ramón: No creo que sea nuestro estilo, a ti te gusta suave y yo sé que… no es lo nuestro.   
.  
Poppy no siguió la charla, prefirió cambiar de tema, más, era obvio que Ramón si sentía interés por algo que vio mientras ella no estaba, a sabiendas que el tema no le gustaba prefería no revelar que, pensó durante días que si su esposo le pidiera practicar algunas de aquellas extrañas formas, ella aceptaría, de vez en cuando podría dejarlo, siempre y cuando no le diera tan fuerte, pero todo lo imaginativo a la inversa era imposible, golpear a su esposo o lastimarlo de alguna forma, ya era demasiado el estrés que le proporcionaba, no quería causarle más pesar, le daban nauseas de tan solo pensar en eso, tal vez, después de todo, si necesitaba de un tercero, oh quizás algo que le ayudara a ella a desear lo mismo que él.   
.  
El triatlón al fin había llegado, las familias se reencontraron en el mismo punto, los hombres hablaban entre ellos presumiendo sus buenas condiciones, los niños jugaban, entrando y saliendo de casa con pelotas, sombrillas, palas, comida, las mujeres por otra parte disfrutaban de algo de paz dentro, acompañadas de un buen aire acondicionado.   
Poppy: ¡No hemos tenido sexo en un mes! (grito después de que uno de los niños saliera por la puerta y estuvieron completamente solas)   
.  
Marianne: Pensé que ya habían arreglado ese problema.  
.  
Poppy: Yo también, es solo que… su salud, me dijo “solo puedo hacer una cosa a la vez, duermo contigo o entreno” ¿Pueden creerlo?   
.  
Judy: Pero, ¿No fuiste tú quien lo metió a la competencia?   
.  
Poppy: Exacto, podría decir que él no quería, que lo obligue y zafarse, pero no lo hizo.   
.  
Sarah: Tal vez es porque él realmente si quería competir.   
.  
Moana: Si, recuerdo que comento sobre la bolla, quiere saber si recobro su condición, deberías de relajarte, además, Maui está en las mismas, dice que las mujeres debilitamos las piernas.   
.  
Poppy: Solo quiero que todo esto termine para poder revolcarme en (Betsy y Mathew entraron de golpe) En la arena, es tan… caliente, y se te mete en todos lados (dijo mordiéndose el labio, lo que hizo que se ganara un codazo de Marianne por ser tan obvia)   
.  
Sarah: Bueno, no tendrás que esperar tanto, yo solo espero que mi Jareth no ponga al mundo de cabeza, a veces es tan… me disculpo desde ahora por cualquier tontería que se le ocurra.   
.  
Marianne: Bog sabe en que se mete, él no va por el primer lugar, solo quiere llegar a la meta a su ritmo.   
.  
Moana: Mi esposo seguramente espera el primer lugar, espero que no haga un berrinche si no lo consigue.   
.  
Judy: Yo solo espero que él mío no haga trampa.  
.  
El triatlón comenzaba en la playa, Ramón se sentía con bastante ventaja al conocer el terreno, Maui, que estaba más acostumbrado a las competencias, se sentía como un pez en el agua, por su parte Bog parecía desentonar, no tenía mucha masa muscular y era demasiado blanco, sumado al bloqueador que se puso para no terminar con quemaduras, pero quien más parecía fuera de lugar era Jareth, con una extraña vestimenta deportiva muy clásica, parecía sacado de un libro de historia de la moda victoriana.   
.  
Nick: Solo le falta un sombrero, una sombrilla y un bastón. (se burló de su atuendo) ¿Viniste de paseo, anciano?   
.  
Jareth: Y tú parece que compraste el tuyo en un evento de rebajas, ¿Tu salario no alcanza para más? Tal vez si le hubieras pedido prestado a tú esposa.   
.  
Maui: No importan que usen, al final todos ustedes perderán, no tengo rival, tú no tienes el equipo necesario (dijo dirigiéndose a Jareth) Tú no tienes el cuerpo (le comento a Nick) y ese, ese es un esparrago con patas (dijo apuntando a Bog)  
.  
Bog: ¿Disculpa?   
.  
Maui: El único que podría llamar rival es a este (menciono posando su mano en el hombro de Ramón) Solo si no le da un ataque y tenemos que rescatarlo de nuevo del agua.   
.  
Ramón: Ja Ja (dijo sarcástico) ¿Por qué mejor no dejas de hablar y nos centramos en la competencia?   
.  
Bog: Yo opino igual, es hora de demostrar quien dice la verdad sobre su condición física.   
.  
Se escuchó la llamada de atención a los competidos, la cuenta regresiva y el disparo de comienzo, todos los participantes corrieron, Maui iba a la cabeza del grupo seguido de Ramón y un par de pasos atrás de Nick, Bog se había rezagado con los otros competidores a un ritmo moderado, pero Jareth, ni siquiera se movió de su lugar.   
.  
Asistente: Señor, la competencia ya inicio, tiene que correr.   
.  
Jareth: Correr es para trogloditas. (comento mientras jugaba con dos esferas de cristal en sus manos)   
.  
Asistente: Pero… ¿No quiere participar en la carrera?   
.  
Jareth: Claro que sí, sino, ¿para que vine hasta acá?, es más, ya la he ganado.   
.  
Asistente: Es que para ganarla tiene que ir de aquí hasta… Allá… ¿Señor? (cuando el joven volteo a verlo Jareth ya no estaba)   
.  
Maui y Ramón le había tomado mucha ventaja a Nick en el agua, pero este los paso cuando toco correr en asfalto, terreno al que Maui, por practicar en playa y Ramón en bosque, no estaban tan acostumbrados, pero aun así, estaba consciente de que no podría llevarles la delantera por mucho, saco una llave de tuercas y aflojo un poco los mecanismos de las bicis de ambos, cuando estos llegaron perdieron tiempo, Ramón siempre cargaba herramientas, por lo que puedo arreglar el desperfecto, mientras que Maui, desesperado por no poder hacer nada, se subió a la bicicleta y la uso como “patín del diablo”.  
.  
Maui: En ninguna parte de las reglas dice que tenga que pedalear, solo tengo que llevar esta cosa inservible al siguiente punto.   
.  
Ramón llevaba mucha ventaja, dejando a Nick atrás cuando el terreno se volvió terroso, una brecha de cerro que llevaba a la playa donde estaba la meta, faltaba poco.   
.  
Maui: Espero que tengas hambre (le dijo pasando a su lado) Porque te tragaras mi polvo. (comento para arrojarle con dolo tierra a la cara con sus grandes zancadas)   
.  
Ramón solo gruño, molesto por no poder alcanzarlo, aun con todo su esfuerzo, le faltaban dos metros para solo estar a su ritmo, no era alguien que le gustara hacer trampa, por lo regular, jugaba limpio, pero le arrojo tierra para que perdiera la concentración y Nick averió su bicicleta, estaban jugando sucio, él también podía hacerlo, chasqueo los dedos y entre la multitud de los costados, Blossom y Sage asomaron sus cabezas.   
.  
Ramón: Vean a Maui, ¿no es increíble? Va ganando, véanlo sin los lentes.   
.  
Los niños emocionados por no usar dichas cosas, miraron al hombre mientras gritaban su nombre.  
.  
Gemelos: ¡Maui, Maui, Maui!   
.  
El ególatra hombre no puedo evitar voltear a verlos.   
.  
Maui: ¡Escalofríos! (susurro mientras pasaba de largo a los niños, saludándolos con una sonrisa forzada, aminorando su paso, siendo superado por Ramón) ¡Oye! (grito para retomar su ritmo)  
.  
Nick: Aun no terminan conmigo (grito detrás de ambos)  
.  
Los tres hombres pasaron la meta casi al mismo tiempo, cayendo al suelo, exhaustos por el ejercicio, era difícil saber quién era el ganador.


End file.
